The Iron Knight
by kurisu313
Summary: AU GaLe. The year is 647AD, in medieval England. One of Fairy Tail's most (in)famous knights is looking for a wife. And perhaps he has found a tiny diamond among the rough in the form of Levy - a downtrodden peasant girl with a violent father.
1. The Knight's Gaze

The year is 647AD, in medieval England. The city of Magnolia is a bustling city. The King's castle was an enormous stone fortress overlooking the rest of the city. Pennants flew from every spire, proclaiming the kingdom of Makarov Dreyar.

From the castle was a sprawling city. The closer to the centre you got, the higher the class of the buildings. Nearest the centre were expansive stone buildings, the provinces of the Lords and Ladies. Amongst them were Lady Scarlett, a great proponent of female knights, and Lady Heartphilia, the daughter of a famous merchant.

As you came outwards, the buildings became poorer and poorer, until you got to the dingy hovels of the peasantry. One of them belonging to the family of the little Levy McGarden.

Levy had messy short blue hair that she tied back with the cleanest rag that she owned. Her tiny frame was clothed in more loose rags, which were not particularly clean. Levy lived the life of a peasant's daughter, miserable. Her life was filled with filth and poverty, and she spent her days doing back-breaking labour and trying to avoid beatings from her father.

Levy's one break from the harsh cruelty of reality was that she had learned to read. A kindly old man across the road had helped her to learn when she was a child, though he had sadly passed away several years ago now. She was a bright young girl and did what she could to get her hands on any kind of reading material, which often meant that in the more dire times that she scoured dumps and tips for thrown away books. They were not prevalent in the peasant's district, after all.

She did not have a bedroom, or even a bed. Her entire universe was one corner of the family's main room, a bundle of straw with a blanket, and a stack of five grimy novels that she'd collected. Periodically, her father drunk or just angry would turn on her and beat her, and often destroy the collection.

* * *

One day, Levy had been sweeping while her mother slaved over a cauldron. Judging by the smell, it was rat stew again tonight. The door had opened and her father returned from a day's toil in the fields. Levy prayed that today had been a good day.

"Good afternoon, father!" She said brightly and politely. His backhand struck her across the cheek, hurling her to the floor. Over the pain she very quickly noticed the smell of alcohol. Today had not been a good day for him, so it was about to become unpleasant for her too.

"Stupid Runt!" He bellowed down at her. That was the usual noun that he applied to her. It summed up his feelings well. Her mother stayed at the cauldron, her back turned silently to the display. "Couldn't have been a boy, could you? No, had to be a bloody girl! Too plain to marry into nobility, too weak for any real labour!"

He reached down and grabbed her hair, dragging her painfully over to her sleeping area. "Where were you while I was working? Why weren't you helping?" He roared drunkenly.

"F…father…I'm sorry that I'm too weak to work with you…" She sobbed, knowing that nothing that she could say would alter the pain that was about to descend on her.

"Oh it's alright!" He sneered. He picked up a book. "You've learnt to read! That's really useful, really puts food on the plate! I never learnt to read; no I learnt to work, to feed my family! You think that you're cleverer than me?"

"N…no…," she stopped abruptly as the book was slammed into her ribs. He hurled it to the wooden floor with the sound of a thunderclap, and laid into her with his fists. She squealed with pain, but tried not to plead. It was pointless and she loathed him. Asking him to stop stuck in her pride – what little she had left.

But perhaps God is merciful for a sound rang out. A trumpet fanfare, rising in crescendo. Her father's expression changed in a heartbeat, and he dragged her out of the house.

"Maybe you have a chance to earn your keep," he spat. Her mother stayed with her cooking, never speaking or acknowledging. That was far more painful than her father's actions.

* * *

The main thoroughfare from the city gates to the castle keep was lined with villagers desperate to get a look at the passing procession. Squires moving ahead of the formation urged people back, to make as much room as possible.

As the Knights of Fairy Tail returned home.

Whether you loved them for the possibilities they presented, or hated them for their superiority, the peasantry turned out in their thousands. It was a welcome break from the drudgery of everyday life. Mighty snorting destriers bore the knights through the winding road. In contrast, Levy was borne aloft by her father, to see over the backs of the crowd. It was not a nicety.

She was being offered as a wife.

Her father bellowed to the knights, extolling her virtues. His voice was accompanied by a hundred others. Marrying a knight was the quickest way out of poverty.

At the head of the procession came the Seneschal, Lord Dreyar. Grandson to the King himself, he was leader of all of the knights, decked out in a yellow livery incorporating a lightning bolt. Sir Laxus of the Lightning. He looked down on the peasantry with nothing but contempt. Still, women swooned under his gaze.

Next came his two bodyguards, Sir Justine and Sir Bixlow. If any dared come to close to their liege, they would beat them back with the hafts of their lances. It didn't stop people as they threw flowers under the hooves of the horses.

Then there was one of the oddest knights, Sir Dragneel. Too many thought he was Welsh, due to the red dragon of his livery, displayed on his shield. He was clearly truculent to Laxus, but he waved to the crowd, much more affable than most. The Fire Knight exemplified the best aspects of fighting for the people, and they loved him for it.

Then there were others, Sir Connell, the Arbalester Knight. Most doubted the concept of gunnery from horseback, but Alzack made it work. Then there was Sirs Jet and Droy, bickering aimlessly over something. The Swift Knight and the Bracken Knight. To Levy's absolute amazement, they both noticed her out of the crowd and stared. A blush crept onto both of their cheeks. Then they noticed the other and started bickering again.

"See that, Runt? Maybe you'll do something useful in this life after all!" Her father said happily. Levy didn't respond. It was hard enough to ignore his fingers clutching her bruised ribs.

The next horse strained under the weight of its occupant, Sir Strauss, the Beast Knight. He bellowed to the crowd, assuring them that Men (with a capital m) cheered for their knights. Sir Fullbuster, the Ice Knight seemed bored by the proceedings, but waved nonetheless. Then there were the lesser knights, Sir Jonah, Sir Alors, Sir Rocko, who all had their share of admirers, but none so much as the front runners.

But then just when Levy thought the procession had passed, the last knight sauntered lazily through, on an enormous black horse. She gulped. Sir Redfox, the Iron Knight. Famed for his bloodlust on the field of battle, for his utter lack of mercy or empathy. Long, raven hair flowed down his silver armour. He scowled at the assembled humans as he passed.

Suddenly, those crimson irises locked onto her hazel eyes. Levy had never felt more scared in her life – they were the appraising eyes of a predator, not those of a human. She defiantly held their gaze. She was not interested in being subservient to any more men. The moment passed and he was gone.

She had a moment to sigh in relief from her father's shoulders before she was face first in the mud.

"You had better hope that one of those knights comes back for you in the next couple of days," he hissed, clenching his fists.

It was not a hard threat to understand.

* * *

"Did you see her?" Jet asked excitedly. "She was so cute!"

"I saw her first!" Droy replied indignantly. The two old friends bickered endlessly.

"She's mine," a terrible voice said from behind them. The pair froze, slowly turning to look over their shoulders, their faces written with fear. Gajeel had pulled up behind them, and was glaring with those evil red eyes of his.

"You, Sir Redfox?" Jet asked politely. "But you could have your pick of any of the ladies in…"

"No," he replied. He had no interest in explaining himself to these lowly idiots.

"She…doesn't seem your type…," Droy ventured boldly. In fact, Gajeel's record consisted only of busty concubines. He only took women for sex, and not for marriage.

"Maybe not, but until I decide that I don't want her, she's mine. Got it?" It was not a question, and the pair quickly affirmed that yes, they did indeed understand.

Gajeel thought on the little blunette. When he had first laid eyes on her, she had looked so little, so fragile that she might break from the wind blowing too hard. But she alone had held his gaze. No other human in the crowd, no man even, had dared to do that.

Interesting.

Ah well, worst case scenario, he would break her, rape her and ruin her life if he let her live at all. No loss, he considered. He was the Iron Knight. Nothing mattered to him save for strength. If she was so fragile, she mattered naught.

* * *

**Well, that's the start of my first AU tale! **

**One quick note, I had hoped to name all of the knights by their surnames, but Bixlow, Jet and Droy don't have any. So I'm glossing over it, sorry! See if you can tell who all of the odd surnames are! I had to look up Jonah…**

**One thing I haven't noted is that Gajeel now talks normally (because he's a knight, not a vagrant) and he has no piercings, because I don't think they could do that back then – at least not like he has!**

**Please review if you're interested, it'll help me gauge if it's worth putting a lot of effort into this.**


	2. An Unlikely Saviour

Levy was fairly sure that she was about to die.

It had been five days since the knights had passed, and of course there had been no interest in her. That had been an expected beating, but today her father, presumably depressed about the situation had turned up drunk to work. He'd gotten fired. And whose fault was that?

"You miserable Runt!" He bellowed, kicking her as she curled up and tried to protect herself. "You ruined my life. I was happy before you came along!"

"Daddy please," she cried, broken. She hated her life, hated begging this monster, but death was so much scarier. Furious, he reached down and painfully pulled her to her feet.

"You have no right to call me that," he hissed into her face, spit flying. "I wanted a strong son to work or a pretty girl to marry off. All I got was _you. _A tiny Runt. Good for nothing!" He hurled her back onto the floor.

"Mummy…," she croaked desperately. Her mother didn't respond.

"No one is going to save you from me!" Her father roared, stomping over to where she lay.

"Ahem."

Her father turned to shout at the man who had dared enter his house. His face quickly turned to panic, and he shrivelled away, his mannerisms becoming those of a genial host. Sir Redfox watched the display with poorly concealed amusement.

"W…what can I do for you, Sir?" Levy's father asked hurriedly.

"I will be brief. I have come to purchase your daughter," Gajeel stated coldly. Today, he was bereft of his armour, instead clad in a finely crafted black tunic, decorated with the symbol of the Iron Dragon that he used for his heraldry. A sword sat at his hip, a hand lazily resting on the hilt.

Levy blinked. He couldn't be serious, could he? Of all the people who would choose her, why did it have to be him? Had God singled her out for punishment for some reason? Did she deserve this?

"Y…you are most kind, my lord. Levy! Stand up and greet our guest for God's sake!" She glowered at her father briefly, but stood with some effort on shaky legs. The knight towered over her, appraising. He frowned.

"Oi! Is this girl of legal age?" He jabbed his finger at Levy, but he was clearly talking to the father. The girl didn't even come close to his shoulders! He hadn't noticed during the parade, but if this man was marketing an underage girl; that pissed him off. Not that he wouldn't defile her, of course, but this was false advertisement to a knight of the kingdom! He'd see him hang for that!

"Yes, yes, she is seventeen! I know that she is small, but I'm sure that you can understand that we are poor folk and she is just malnourished. A few good meals will see her…round out, I'm sure!"

Gajeel grunted. It was certainly true that she was very different to the harlots that frequented his bedchamber, but still…she glowered up at him with those same defiant eyes while the man who beat her shrank away in fear.

Interesting. Definitely interesting.

"She is filthy," he noted, wiping muck off of her cheek, "but I suppose that she can be cleaned. I will be clear. I am looking for a wife. I propose to take her off of your hands for a period, to see if we are compatible. If we are, we shall marry and she will be granted ladyship."

"Um…well…," the father wheedled.

Gajeel sighed and pressed ten gold coins into his palm. "That is to take her from you. If we get married, I'm sure that this will be more lucrative for you."

Levy's father couldn't believe his eyes. He couldn't earn that amount in a year's toil. And there might be a dowry? He doubted that Runt could make this man marry her, but who cared? He wouldn't have to feed her while she was gone! And perhaps she would never return at all.

"I would be glad to accept your offer," he replied cautiously.

"Wonderful!" Gajeel smiled. He'd been vaguely hoping that the man would haggle. He'd have beaten him and taken five coins back. He held out a hand. "Come with me…er…"

"Levy," she said.

"Come with me, Levy." Even as he said it, he was thinking over nicknames. Midget? Dwarf? He never liked calling a lower class person by their real name, and had heard her father call her Runt, but perhaps confusing her father with her potential lover was not a good idea.

Levy almost refused. But what was here for her? A drunken father who hated and beat her? A mother who let him? No, all of her fragile confidence balled up and she made her decision. She would take this path, and see where it went.

"Um…can I get my stuff first?" Gajeel had been about to reply that they couldn't take all of her belongings and that she'd have better things soon, but she hurried over to her corner and scooped up her five books. His brow furrowed as he took in the scene. How could she have so little? Just the clothes on her back and a pile of hay to sleep on? He felt better. Clearly he was doing her a favour.

As they exited the house, a squire wearing a tabard with Gajeel's heraldry took the books from her. After that, he faded expertly into the background. Gajeel held the little girl's hand as they walked towards the castle. He had done it to prevent her running off, but he felt oddly like a father walking a child. He frowned, noticing something.

"You have no shoes."

Levy shrugged. "I've never had shoes."

"But there's mud everywhere…," he stopped, noting how filthy she was. Yes, clearly he was doing her a favour, no matter how short the remainder of her existence was. They fell into silence. They eventually passed into a richer area and Levy marvelled at the unfamiliar feel of cobblestones under her feet. Passersby talked in hushed whispers as they passed. Levy began to feel just how dirty she was. Everyone here was so clean. She felt ashamed.

They approached the castle keep and guards snapped to attention, fearful of the Iron Knight. He stopped as he felt a tug on his arm. The midget was suddenly slowing, protesting.

"What?" He growled.

"Um…I can't…I'm too filthy to go in there," she said shyly.

Gajeel growled and pulled so hard that she had no choice but to follow. "You'll be cleaned off soon, you stupid runt."

The reaction was instantaneous.

"NEVER CALL ME THAT!" She shouted, facing flaring with anger. Never again did she want to hear the word her father used to abuse her. Gajeel looked down at her with disbelief. No one talked back to him. He grinned ferociously and leant down over her.

"Alright _Shrimp, _I'll never call you a runt again! But please talk louder; it's hard to hear you down there, Gihihihi!"

Levy flushed brightly, but said nothing as he dragged her into the castle.

* * *

Levy was amazed. Her life had been such abject squalor, but the castle's doors cost more than her entire house. It was opulent inside, with rich carpeting and ample lighting. Pictures hung everywhere, of old kings and queens.

"Oi Mirajane!" Gajeel shouted, once inside the castle proper. "I'm back!"

There was a loud clunk as something hard collided with Gajeel's head. Levy looked at the beautiful platinum-blonde woman who had emerged. She looked so demure; someone so nice couldn't have thrown that heavy metal candelabrum, could they?

"Greetings, _Sir Redfox_!" Mira said, with that sunny smile that she always wore.

Gajeel grunted, realising his error. "Right, _Lady Strauss._" Mira was the sister of a knight and should be afforded more respect. As much as he would kill her for that, she was also one of the king's favourites. This woman was a bloody demon, despite her appearance.

"And who is this?" She asked brightly.

"This is Shrimp," he replied, shoving the small girl forward. "You know what to do." He sauntered off, leaving them alone.

"Um…I'm actually called Levy McGarden," she said, blushing before this beautiful Lady with her gorgeous long braided hair and flowing red dress. She felt incredibly inadequate. Oh lord, she was trailing mud on the stone floor!

"Oh, don't mind him, his bark's worse than his bite, and he calls most people by nickname – it's just his way," she replied, giggling. "But don't worry; you won't be seeing him for about a week."

"Huh?"

"Before that, it is my job to clean you up and get you acting like a proper Lady!"

* * *

Mira took Levy to a small washroom. There, the petite blunette took off her dirty rags, revealing her naked body. Mira gasped. She was covered in livid bruises and had multiple scars.

"Oh you poor thing," she whispered.

Levy shrugged. "This is normal, isn't it?" Mira fought back tears at the response. And to think that Gajeel of all people had taken an interest in her…

Mira told her to use the bath and gestured to the soap nearby. Levy looked at them blankly. She had no idea what they were or how they worked. Very kindly, Mira helped her, almost acting like the mother she always wanted. She helped to clean her, being careful of her injuries. Levy had never felt so invigorated, unused to the feeling of cleanliness. Mira had noted how thin the small girl was.

"Levy, do you eat properly?"

"Yep, one square meal a day!" She replied.

"One? What do you eat?"

"Um…usually bread or pottage, unless father got paid, then sometimes we might get a few dairy products, or occasionally chicken or fish. I didn't usually get much though, the good food went to dad first, then mum, then me."

Mira gaped. There had been knights who had picked women from the lower classes, but she didn't think she'd met anyone quite so poverty stricken as Levy. And she just shrugged it off as normal!

"Well, we're going to try and get you eating a proper three meals a day," she said, scribbling details onto a roll of parchment.

"Three? Isn't that a bit much?" Levy asked. "I don't want to get fat."

Mira smiled at the words, as it segued nicely into the next topic. She produced a measuring tape. "I'm going to have to measure you so that our tailor can make a few clothes for you."

"Clothes?" Levy asked, looking at the tiny bundle of rags on the floor that was her previous attire. Then she looked at the gorgeous red dress that Mira was wearing. Don't be silly…those weren't for someone like her.

"We'll get you something nice. I'm thinking blue or pink would be good colours for you." She went to work with the tape measure. Levy was blushing, unused to such intimate physical contact – that wasn't a fist or a boot.

Mira looked at some of the numbers she had written. This poor thing had never really grown at all, had she? She wondered how much of that was hereditary and how much was malnourishment. She looked as if a corset wouldn't even bother her. Mira left briefly and returned with something blue under her arm and gave it to Levy. It was a simple nightgown, and Levy slipped it over her head. It was too big for her, but that was to be expected. She also had a pair of slippers which just about fitted. Levy felt weird. Even the simple clothes cost more money than she'd ever seen pass through her fingers in the last seventeen years.

"They're my little sister's," Mira said happily. "I think she's the closest to you in size. That's enough trials for today. You must be suffering a bit of shock, so let's get you some supper, and get you to bed."

Levy had been led to a tiny bedchamber. There were a lot of women in this area who looked at her quizzically as she passed. Once inside, a maid had brought her food on a tray. Alone, Levy examined her sleeping place.

It was a small room, by the castle's standards, with a simple feather bed, and a chest of drawers. At last, Levy could not resist that smell any longer. She lifted the metal dome to reveal a bowl of simple broth, but it was the most delicious thing that she had ever smelled. She was even unused to the spoon! It was such a fine piece of silverware. She only ever had wooden ones. She began to eat and couldn't stop, enjoying the flavour and warmth creeping through her tiny body.

Once she was finished, she finally noticed that her books were there on the dresser. The squire must have brought them. She felt reassured by their presence and then looked at the bed. She felt a bit confused by it all: wasn't being sold off to a man a bad thing? And yet her life had gone from dirt poor to sumptuous comfort in hours.

All she knew was that her life had taken a huge turn. There was nothing to do but see where this led. She wandered what Gajeel would be like. In person, he seemed kinder than the rumours, but who knew? Maybe he was just reeling her in, before the hell started. That made far too much sense in Levy's opinion.

She lay down on the bed, drawing the blanket over her, and her thoughts collapsed in on themselves. The warmth and comfort combined with a full stomach dragged her down into a peaceful sleep, better than she'd had in almost two decades.

* * *

Gajeel stood buck naked on his balcony, looking over the sprawling city below. The stars were out in full force tonight, the moon naught but a sliver. Behind him in his chambers, his latest conquest lay on the bed, the blanket just about covering her ample bosom.

He was bored by it, honestly, and that surprised him. All these women just capitulating to his will. He wanted more of a challenge. And yet, his main thought was how he was going to break this new midget. How to bend her to his will.

Was that contradictory? He wasn't even sure. This girl fascinated him. Half of him wanted to crush her for being so weak, and the other felt like he should be protecting her. And that second half surprised him. Gajeel was typically a cruel and heartless man, but seeing her living conditions…no one should have to live like that, surely? He shook himself. She lived like that because she was weak.

He hoped that she would clean up well under Mira's eye. He'd take it from there. No matter how this went, he looked forward to it.

* * *

**I just want to point out that I made Levy's parents nameless and faceless on purpose. **

**Well, I posted chapter one on Friday night, asking for feedback. The next morning I had 48 e-mails in my inbox! I can safely say that I'm humbled by the praise, and please know that I value and read every review that I am given. Thank you!**

**Now here's a question for my audience. This will have no affect on the events that I have planned, but will change the aesthetic slightly. I had originally planned this to be historical (within my limited knowledge of history) but am now considering adding a modicum of magical and fantastical elements to it. Which would people prefer? I think the magical stuff could make for much more interesting reading, personally.**


	3. From Rags to Riches

**Sorry to anyone who feels that this going a bit slowly. I'll let you know now that Gajeel and Levy meet again in chapter 5. There are just a few things I wish to set up first.**

**A quick warning: Historically, religion was much more central to people's lives back then, so I'm incorporating it here and there. Any views expressed are to try and represent character's feelings in that time period and are not representative of the author's views or intended to offend anyone.**

* * *

Levy woke as sunlight came through the narrow window of her chamber. She started in surprise before remembering where she was. She smiled shyly, and did something that she'd never been able to do before; stretch luxuriantly on the bed, feeling the soft comfort on her skin. If this was slavery, maybe freedom was overrated!

Then a maid had brought her breakfast. She was thoroughly confused by the meal that sat before her. Was this actual meat? Like from a farm animal? She told the maid that there must be some kind of mistake; that this couldn't possibly be for her. The maid looked annoyed; as if she was aware that twenty four hours ago they would be the other way around on the social scale. Still, she assured her that it was indeed correct.

Levy sat, looking at the food. Was this bacon _and _eggs? Both at the same time? Surely this was some kind of first day treat! That was it! This was special and tomorrow she'd be back to regular rations. It all made sense. She was salivating. Either of these things was a once in a year treat at best for her. She could no longer restrain herself and dug in with a will.

* * *

Life took a mild downward turn as Mira brought her to the court physician, Porylusica. The elderly woman was neither gentle nor kind and Levy was jabbed and prodded by all manner of bizarre devices that she could not even guess the purpose off. She was forced to sit on a large scale to measure her weight.

"Well?" Mira asked at last.

"Considering everything you've told me about her living conditions, she's remarkably healthy. No pox or disease, and all her teeth are in place. She has all manner of cuts and abrasions, though. The main problem is that she is severely underweight. Even for her height, she needs to gain at least a stone." She sighed, as if that had been a tiring speech. "If you keep feeding her, I think she'll get over all of the minor defects that she's picked up, and I've applied powder to rid her of her lice. Now, please get out of here!"

Mira smiled. "Come on Levy. Mrs Aries should have your first dress ready by now!"

* * *

The tailor was an unusual looking woman, with pink hair and shy features. She smiled as she gestured to her newest creation. Levy walked over to the little wooden mannequin that wore her dress with wonder. This couldn't be hers, could it? It was not particularly fancy, which was not surprising given the speed of its creation, but it amazed her. It was sky blue, with a long flowing skirt and sleeves that went down to gold trimmed wrists. The neckline was high, suiting her petite physique.

"I…I can't possibly pay for this…," she said, lip trembling, eyes watering. She was fairly sure that she didn't have to, but all of this was caving in on her fragile emotions. It was too much all at once! Mira smiled kindly and helped Levy change into her new finery. She moved her over to the long mirror the tailor had and Levy looked into it. She was conflicted: the dress was lovely, but she felt woefully inadequate for it. Surely, this was for a more beautiful woman, someone with the figure to wear it.

Mr Cancer was apparently the hairdresser, and she sat in a chair while the man fussed over her. She commented on how she used to tie it back with a rag, and wondered if she might be allowed to have it back. She couldn't see the man shed a tear. He worked on her for a while, and she felt him tie something around her head. When she returned to the mirror, she squealed with delight.

Her blue hair had been tied up with a beautiful pink satin ribbon, allowing two long bangs to frame her face. She didn't much care for herself, but she loved that ribbon, the way it shone in the light. She hugged the talented man joyfully, gabbling praise. He had simply smiled. Too much time spent with preening hens made this girl feel much more worthwhile.

"I'm going to have to ask you to keep my sister's slippers for the time being," Mira said, "but the fun part is over for the moment; it is time for some lessons in deportment!"

* * *

That morning, Gajeel sat through a church service, clearly waiting for it to end impatiently. The service was filled by a hundred knights of Fairy Tail. It was to commemorate the recent victory of Third Lance. In total, Fairy Tail's knights were broken into three lances, each led by a Seneschal. Sir Clive, the oldest knight still in service, Sir Mystogan the Elusive and Lord Dreyar.

Despite the numeration, Third Lance was considered the strongest, with the likes of Natsu, Gray and Gajeel amongst their number. Gajeel disliked the number, and he knew that Laxus did too. They clearly should be First Lance, but Gildartz Clive was not a man to argue with foolishly. By contrast, Mystogan's Lance was tiny, but they were like ghosts, appearing at critical points in battles and dealing crippling blows. The man always kept his face hidden and few knew his true identity.

Gajeel grunted. The old fart leading the sermon was going on about some bullshit about how showing mercy during victory was a holy and divine act. What a crock of shit. If God showed praise upon the merciful, then he wasn't a god that Gajeel had any interest in following.

In this age of course, reading was a rare skill. Very few of the knights present could read by themselves, and required the priest to tell them what the Bible said. Most listened to the way the pastor presented the information, but Gajeel had gleefully taken the Old Testament stories in the most literal way possible. God was not merciful - he ordered crushing victories, and to the victor the spoils. Food, property…women.

But 'turn the other cheek'? Fuck that! If someone presented a cheek to Gajeel, it was getting a fist!

At last, the service ended, and the knights filed to the front to be blessed. Gajeel had no choice but to follow the press of bodies. As he approached, the priest smiled.

"Please kneel so that I may bless you," he said.

Gajeel glared down at him. "Either I am blessed within God's sight or I am not, father. A few words from you and a couple of drops of magic water aren't going to change that." With those words, he strode arrogantly away.

* * *

Levy was taken to a large, well appointed room. It lacked the stonework of the normal castle, and was layered with lacquered wood, granting the room a much warmer feel. She had never seen one, but the description from her books made her think that this was a ballroom – the place where the plain young girl met the handsome prince, right?

There was a man there, Mr Capricorn. He was enormously tall and clad in an expensive suit. If he hadn't looked so severe, Levy could have believed this man to be the prince of lore. But Mira had given her a small warning: listen well and do what he tells you, or this will hurt a lot.

Mr Capricorn scowled. He could see a hundred problems on this girl already. Why in God's name had Sir Redfox decided to…his thoughts caught themselves. It was not worth questioning why Sir Redfox did something. He cleared his throat.

"Do you understand your role?" He asked clearly, his voice expertly carrying through the room.

"Um…no…not really," Levy replied. The simple words annoyed the instructor. So hesitant, so unrefined.

"It is a difficult position," he admitted. "As the property of Sir Redfox, you have an unusual role of being a slave half the time and high-class the other half. You can expect to be subservient to any Lord or Lady, but anyone else will have to listen to you."

"R…really?" Levy cried out as a cane rapped her on the shoulders.

"Lesson one," he said loudly, "a woman does not speak until spoken to."

"That seems unfair," Levy said cluelessly. "Why should a woman…Kyah!"

"Lesson two; you are to obey the orders of all of your peers. Where contradictory, Sir Redfox's orders take precedence over all save the King's or God's."

"Who are my peers?" Another hit, despite the wisdom of the question.

"All Lords and Ladies are your peers. The royalty are their peers. Is that clear?" It was not a complete summation by any means, but it would suffice for the moment.

"Um…yes?" Another hit. "But you spoke to me!" Another hit.

"But you answered poorly. Were you asking me or telling me? And stand straight for heaven's sake! Your back should be straight and your shoulders square." He glanced down, lifting the hem of her skirt slightly. "Lady Strauss, when will Miss McGarden be given proper footwear?"

"She'll be stuck in those slippers for a few days until the cobbler has finished her new shoes. I'm afraid that she didn't have any of her own." Mr Capricorn frowned. It meant that proper walking manner would have to wait.

"Wait, am I not a lady now?" Levy asked, picking up on the words he had chosen to use. That of course, was another blow from the cane.

"Levy," Mira said kindly, "You would have to marry Sir Redfox to become Lady Redfox. Until then, you have no official rank. It is as Mr Capricorn said, you have an unusual position, and that will be difficult for you. The nobility will look down on you and the commoners will despise you."

_Oh fantastic, _Levy thought. She wondered why Mira was allowed to speak. Probably because as a Lady she outranked this man. The lessons went on for a while. Levy, despite being very clever, was not picking things up well. It all seemed so silly to her. You had to speak just so, walk just so, eat just so – why were there so many kinds of fork again?

Then the door slammed open and a man entered. Levy immediately leapt behind Mr Capricorn at the sight of him, and he did not reprimand her. He could hardly blame her fear.

"Mira!" Shouted Lord Dreyar amiably. "Have you agreed to my proposal yet?"

"Laxus, you are drunk and it is not even noon!" Mira chastised. "How could I be with a man who values sobriety so little?"

Laxus made melodramatic hand gestures. "If I am drunk, it is because my heart aches for the woman I love! Please will you grant me the peace I need to banish my daemons?"

"I am sure that Lady Alberona will grant you all the 'peace' you need during your drinking!" Mira said.

The Lightning Knight cackled. "Oh, she has I assure you! I will continue my lovelorn plight until you can see the great man that I truly am! One day, you shall be my queen after my grandfather finally kicks the bucket!" He laughed drunkenly, and his gaze finally fell upon the tiny woman trying to shield herself from view. "Ah? Who is this?"

"Your peer has addressed you," Mr Capricorn said in an unusually kind voice.

Levy walked out from behind him and tried to courtsey as she had been shown. "I am Miss McGarden, my Lord."

"So you're the thing that Gajeel picked up?" He said callously. Laxus was an enormous man, and Levy barely reached the bottom of his chest. "I'd heard a few rumours, but you really are an underdeveloped runt, aren't you?"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" She cried, face flushing red with anger. Breaths caught in throats from the two onlookers. Oh, you stupid girl, Mira thought. Of all the people to talk back to…I can't save you from this. No one can.

"He. Hehe. HAHAHAHAHA!" Laxus shook with laughter. "I like you! When Gajeel throws you out, stop by my chambers. I'll show you how a real man does it!" He left, still laughing. Mira and Mr Capricorn sagged, feeling time flow again. It had seemed like the universe had stopped for a moment.

"Levy!" Mira shouted, angry due to concern. "Don't ever do something like that again! That man is royalty – he could have you beaten, raped and killed and no one could stop it!"

"I…I'm sorry," the small girl replied contritely. "But…what did he mean by 'it'? The thing that he wanted to show me?"

Mira looked down in disbelief. But then a small bell rang through the corridors, signalling a welcome change of pace.

"It is dinner time. I have arranged for you to meet several of the ladies at this meal. Please come."

"Dinner? But I already had a meal…" Levy was already feeling unusually bloated from the rich food. Mira snatched her hand and led her away.

"Levy…you may not realise it, but we need to put some meat on those bones! And trust me; meeting these ladies will be very…informative."

* * *

**This may sound like an odd thing to say, but I'm not a shipper. GaLe really is the exception. However, shipping fans grab onto something, cuz we've got ships ahoy! Just about every pairing imaginable!**

**From humble beginnings, big plans have grown. I might be doing this story for quite a while.**


	4. Dinner Conversation

Servants hurried to serve dinner to several rooms at once. Two halls were occupied by First and Third Lance. Another held the King and some guests he was attending to. Another held a congregation of Ladies, arranged by Lady Strauss. In the room containing Third Lance, several long banquet tables held the group of knights. At the head table sat Lord Dreyar and his inner circle – the Knights that had proved themselves on the field of battle. Gajeel quickly noted the state of inebriation their glorious leader was suffering. Still fawning over that woman? Pathetic.

"Ahhh!" Natsu cried. "I wanna slay a dragon, damn it! Isn't that the ideal, the goal of all knights?"

"You idiot," Laxus chastised. "The last dragon was slain by King Arthur over a hundred years ago!"

"He was the most Manly of Men," Elfman said, nodding at the sagacity of his own words. There was a brief silence. None, not even Laxus nor Gajeel had anything but reverence for the fabled king of history. To find the blade Excalibur and slay a dragon, to unite the country…that was a name worth drinking to.

He was one of the few people that Gajeel saw in a positive light, if all of the political reform that Arthur had forged bored him. It was that legendary blade and the feats that it reaped that interested him. He would never admit it for fear of sounding stupid, but he shared Natsu's dream. To face a dragon and prevail…what more was there to life than that?

"I know that I saw one once! It was red and breathed fire!" Natsu argued.

"Stupid idiot," Gajeel said, enjoying the unnecessary word. "Even if you weren't dreaming it up, you'd just get crushed. Leave the dragon slaying to the real men!" Natsu blustered away down the other end of the table, but Gajeel paid him no mind. What did bother him was the sidelong look that Laxus was giving him.

"Is there something you wish to say, my Lord?" He asked, adding politeness at the last moment.

"Ah? Nothing too serious. It's just that I saw your 'little' conquest today. Taken a fancy to underage girls have we, Redfox?" He barked a laugh, and Gajeel forcibly sat on his rage. This was one of the few people that he wouldn't, couldn't kill for his insolence. Fucking royalty.

"She is of legal age," he replied guardedly. Explaining himself further was not his style, but Laxus was not dissuaded. He plucked some grapes from a bowl and chewed noisily as he spoke. You'd think the King could have afforded better upbringing.

"Perhaps so, but she has the body of a child. I was under the impression that you liked something to hold onto in the bed chambers!" He roared with laughter, and he was joined by his cronies, Fried and Bixlow. No one else dared Gajeel's wrath.

Gajeel was a bit lost for words. Verbal jousting was not the kind that he was good at. And he himself was a bit conflicted. It was certainly true that the girl was not his usual type, but saying that he was interested in her mind sounded so absurd that he didn't dare give it voice. At last, he took a chunk out of a chicken leg and turned away, insouciant.

"I just want someone easy to beat into submission," he lied.

Laxus smiled. "Now Natsu, your woman looks a bit more ample! Already rich before you got to her too! That's the best kind!"

Natsu looked offended, but also knew that Laxus was too powerful to countermand directly. "Lucy…I mean Lady Heartphilia is an important player in our kingdom's trade. I humbly request that you show her some more respect."

Laxus cocked an eyebrow at Natsu's unusually polite demeanour but said no more, instead returning to his drink.

* * *

Mira led Levy into a smaller banquet hall, much better furnished than the functional mess that the knights ate in. The table had about a dozen seats, and all manner of finely dressed women hung around, waiting for the final guests to arrive so that they may be seated. Levy felt that inadequacy again. She knew that her dress was rather plain, but the ostentation of some of these women was insane. Not only that, but they were all so curvaceous compared to her. She couldn't help but feel like mutton dressed as lamb.

There was one woman, who Mira identified as a Lady Evergreen that looked upon Levy like a bug to be stepped on. Her lime green dress made her look like a fairy, with the leaf-like hemline. Mira warned Levy about her; she had once been Laxus' consort until he had discarded her and Mira's brother took her in. To bounce back had shown the woman's ambition. She had a wealth of connections and was not to be underestimated.

Another warning was to the severe looking red-head. Lady Erza Scarlett was wife to an important man, Lord Gerard Fernandez. Levy questioned why the surnames were different if they were married and Mira replied that Erza was a staunch advocate of women's rights and petitioned fiercely to be allowed into the knighthood. Gerard supported that, and allowed her to keep her surname as a sign of independence. Mira agreed that she was inspirational, and also kind, but she was not someone to cross.

The last really important member was the blonde in the lovely white dress. Lady Lucy Heartphilia, betrothed of Sir Dragneel and heir to the Heartphilia fortune. She was not a scary woman by any stretch of the imagination, but this was a lesson in politics: traders carry a lot of sway.

Then food had been brought in and the table began to groan under the weight of it all. An enormous roast boar took pride of place, and as they took their seats, servants began slicing off pieces and offering them to the assembled women. Levy looked at her plate. Along with the meat there was a selection of root vegetables and a kind of bread pudding. She looked around, but none of the women seemed surprised by it.

The clothes she could take. The hair. The breakfast. But this…this was insane! Utterly incomprehensible. How could this be normal? Peasants weren't even allowed to hunt boar – it was reserved for the higher classes. To have it handed to her on a plate with this other fine quality food…it boggled her mind.

"So, who is this new meat?" Evergreen asked from the other side of the table. Erza and Mira had taken the head and foot of the table respectively, and Lucy was just to Levy's left. "The one who eats with no social graces."

Levy flushed. She was fairly sure that in her haste to eat this delicious food she had grabbed the wrong cutlery. And she was eating like a pig, shovelling as if there was no tomorrow. Her earlier bloated feeling had vanished under the smell assailing her nostrils.

"Ladies, this is Miss Levy McGarden, chosen of Sir Redfox," Mira said loudly. The news was greeted by a stunned silence. Of course, news travelled fast amongst the women folk, often pampered and with nothing to do but gossip. But to think that the infamous Gajeel Redfox had picked this little thing was surprising to say the least.

Evergreen swirled a delicate glass filled with fine wine. A cruel smile passed her lips. "Levy! What is it that your family does? Tailors? Cobblers? Masons? Traders? Blacksmiths? Fishmongers?"

Levy looked down. "Um…my father worked in the field."

"Oh? A farmer?" Evergreen asked, knowing full well the answer.

"N…no, he was a labourer."

"So, he's a peasant," Evergreen surmised, grinning like a wolf. "Or rather, was, since it looks like he just received the most fortunate business deal that he's ever had! So, how much did you sell for?" At the last sentence, her voice became low and ugly.

Mira wanted to intervene, but perhaps it was best to let Levy learn a few lessons the hard way. The smaller girl was pouting, her face getting redder and redder during Ever's tirade.

"I'll have you know that I fetched no less than ten gold coins!" She replied defiantly. It felt odd to be proud of it, but a lifetime of servitude to men made her have no interest in taking any flak from a 'mere' woman. But Evergreen simply laughed, high pitched and annoying.

"Is that all? No dowry, no written contract? Hmph, I knew that Sir Redfox liked 'cheap' women, but this takes the cake!"

"I…I was cheap?" Levy asked, aghast. Of course she was. Her father had been right all along. She was a weakling runt born to the lowest class. What value could she have? Next to her, Lucy looked on with concern. The poor thing, she thought.

"So Levy, what do you like to do to entertain yourself?" She asked.

"Probably play tag with vermin," Evergreen said snidely.

"U…um, I like to read," she said shyly, grateful for the kindness. At the words, Lucy seemed to light up.

"Really? You can read?" It was not a cruel question. For a peasant to read was a rare quality indeed. The ladies at the table were among the few people in the kingdom with the money and time to learn; and most had basic reading abilities at best. "Then we must ask Sir Redfox to allow you to visit my mansion at some point. I have a large collection of books, but alas, few people to share it with!"

The look of joy on Levy's face made Lucy feel warm inside. "Thank you! I'd love that!"

Mira decided to press past the issue and bring up something else. "Erza! Have you any word from your husband yet?"

Erza shook her head. "Gerard has not been gone for very long though, so I am not surprised. It is more than a day's ride to the city of Phantom Lord so he has probably not even arrived yet. And I am sure that he is fine. Sir Mystogan and Second Lance are his bodyguard after all." She smiled as if sharing some private joke.

"Isn't Phantom Lord dangerous?" Levy asked sharply. She was not exactly current on world politics, but she'd heard a few names, been taught to revile them.

Lucy smiled. "There are several city-states within arm's reach of ours. Some of them are historically antagonistic towards us, and Phantom Lord, Raven Tail and Sabretooth can be counted amongst their number, but they all swear fealty to the king. And we live in modern times, where trade is as important as military might!"

"Says the daughter of a trade baron," Evergreen noted slyly.

"Trade is the way of peace!" Lucy said hotly. "If we all rely on one another, there will be no need for fighting anymore. We can all become friends, sharing and giving as needed."

"All for the right price, of course!" Evergreen quipped.

"Perhaps if one read more on history, they would understand the need for a strong economy," Lucy replied, not giving an inch. "In fact, we have just received a shipment from the orient. One would not believe the quality of their fabrics or the variety of their spices!"

"Hmm? What could such godless savages have that we may need?"

"Lady Evergreen." Lucy looked quite angry now. "You would be well advised to broaden your horizons. The world is a big place, and there is much to learn."

Levy felt herself blush as she listened to Lucy talk. She seemed so wise, so worldly with her talks of peace and learning. An absolute contrast to the she-wolf across the table. She wondered where the orient was. Was that another city nearby? Perhaps Gajeel could take her there on his horse! She would love to see it!

"I must agree with Lucy," Erza started. "Lord Fernandez is trying to smooth over some civil unrest in Phantom Lord. If they suffer from it, it is possible that it may spill over to us as well. It is part of living in a world where war is undesirable. We must be willing to work for the greater peace."

A thought occurred to Levy. "Wow! If there are people who have travelled so far, has anyone seen the edge of the Earth?" She asked excitedly. She very quickly regretted it as looks of pity and contempt came her way. She'd made herself look stupid again, hadn't she?

"Levy, we really must get you reading some of my collection. I think it'll do you the world of good."

* * *

After that, a few days passed uneventfully. Mr Capricorn continued his painful tutorial, and Levy did her best to learn. She was given new shoes, and a few more dresses. She had filled out a little bit under all of the fine food, but the simple fact was that she was small. Even at a healthy weight, she was slender and narrow. Levy, who of course had no real understanding of biology, had hoped that her chest would fill out a bit too, but that was not to be the case.

At last, she was brought before the door to Gajeel's chamber. Mira left, telling her that from here on in, she was on her own for a while. Levy looked at the door handle like a venomous serpent. She had long ago made the decision to pursue this road, but this was the big step. She had three choices that she could see.

The first was death. And since life had been so unkind to her, Levy doubted how good the afterlife would be. Clearly God looked down upon her for some reason that she didn't understand.

The second was to return to a life of poverty. She had no interest in returning to her father, and she doubted that he'd even let her back in. No, she refused that option with every fibre of her being.

The third was to open this door and find out exactly what kind of man Gajeel Redfox was. Was he the monster of rumour? Was he much kinder in person? What about behind closed doors, away from public eyes?

Just before turning the handle she realised the mistake and knocked.

"Come in," said a voice gruffly.

She swallowed and turned the handle, the door opening.


	5. Into the Lion's Den

Levy entered the chambers of Gajeel Redfox. The door closed with a very final sounding thud. She took in the room, poorly lit by the darkening night sky. It was much larger than her previous bedchamber, fitting for a knight of the kingdom. She could see a balcony to the left. The contents were sparse, but there was a table and an enormous bed with fine silken sheets. The walls were lined with weaponry and trophies.

And in the middle of it all, was him.

He stood, wearing a loose silken bedrobe that was quite open; revealing a muscular chest, a ripped abdomen and a lengthy…Levy blushed madly, looking away. Gajeel smiled at her response but made no effort to cover himself. He strode brazenly over to her, looking down on her tiny form with those evil red eyes.

"So this is you after being cleaned up."

So this was it. Was he a kind man or a monster?

"You are ugly, short, flat and weak," he stated.

Well, that answered that.

"And yet, you have chosen me for courtship," Levy replied boldly. Gajeel's eyebrows rose. Not only was this girl brave, but she was also perceptive.

"Despite my reputation, I consider myself a fair man, so I will let your insolence slide. But, be warned, I demand obedience from you. If you cross me, I shall beat the correct behaviour into you."

"Then I will become defiant, black and blue," Levy said sternly.

Gajeel honestly had no idea how to proceed. The obvious response was to beat the living crap out of this woman until she begged for mercy, and then continue for a few more minutes. But, he reminded himself, he had picked her because he wanted more of a challenge, someone who would defy him. Breaking her in the first few minutes was a waste of time.

But…then what did he do? She had already gone past the record for women remaining clothed within his chambers. What did one do with a woman if not sex? Did you…talk? The idea stuck in his throat, but he realised that there were things to talk about.

"Let me explain your duties," he said, gesturing to the room. "The most obvious is to keep this room clean and tidy. I expect it to be spotless. Do you understand?"

"My simple peasant mind is able to follow you," she replied sarcastically. That was one too many. Levy never saw the blow come and her head snapped to the side. She staggered, but didn't fall. She was amazed by the man's speed. Her father was slow and telegraphed his motions, but this man gave no warning at all. He was a soldier – a living weapon.

"The second thing," he went on as if nothing had happened, "is that I expect you to be my advocate in all things. When you speak of me, you will act as if I am perfect."

"I shall tell tales of your kindness," she drawled.

"No!" He snapped. "I mean to tell of my legendary prowess, both with the sword and my…other weapon!" He smiled lewdly at his innuendo.

"Your lance?" She asked, confused.

"N…no," he stammered, utterly wrong-footed by the girl's innocence. He scowled. "You were offered as a wife. Please tell me that you know how to pleasure a man!"

"Um…like a back rub? My father made me do lots of those."

"Sex!" He shouted.

Levy looked distraught. "Father Maynard says that sex before marriage is a sin!"

"You stupid…everything's a sin! Killing is a sin! Drinking is a sin! Gambling is a sin! How fucking boring would life be without those things?"

"But…I don't do any of those things…" Levy mumbled.

Gajeel leaned down to her face and whispered cruelly. "And you're fucking boring."

Before she could stop herself, Levy's palm flew out and struck him across the cheek. After the resounding sound of the slap, silence fell for a horrific extended moment. Levy realised just how bad this was going to be quickly, and yet, she didn't regret it. Gajeel reached out and grabbed a wrist with his left hand. The other hand…

Punch.

Punch.

Punch.

Levy collapsed to the floor, released from his grasp. Both arms went to her stomach, which felt like it had been pulverised. This man wasn't just strong, but he knew how to hurt. His fists flew in scientific arcs, calculated to gain as much force as possible, to bring as much pain as possible.

"Which brings us to your third duty. To personally 'service' me as and when I require it. Since you appear to be unfamiliar with innuendo, I am telling you to give me sex." He looked from her hunched body to the bed. "In fact, perhaps now would be a good time. No point in wasting time in finding out if you are useless or not."

"NO!" She gasped the word, but it was laden with steel.

"I don't believe that I asked." He reached down and grabbed her, almost hurling her onto the bed. His robe fell away, shrugged off of his broad shoulders.

"I refuse! You have no legal right to make me do this!" She shouted at him.

He began to laugh, a rumbling chuckle that shook his mighty muscles. "What does property have to say about legal rights?"

"The order of peers is you, the King and then God. God says not to have sex before wedlock, so you cannot order me to!" As her speech ended, her face contorted into pain, overwhelmed by the agony in her gut. She folded over on the bed, completely helpless to stop him.

But he had stopped. In fact, a smile crept slowly over his surprised features. Every other woman had thrown themselves at the famous knight or caved before his wrath. This tiny, fragile thing, already broken with pain was defying him. And even without any muscle to stop him, she had cooked up something extraordinary, based on half heard information from the last few days. Not that he couldn't ignore it, but still.

She was definitely very interesting. Not boring at all.

_Alright_, he thought. _Not yet. _

"I had Mira bring you some sleep wear. You can find it in that dresser," he said dismissively. He left, going to stand on the balcony. Levy watched with some amazement. Wasn't he cold? Didn't he care if anyone saw…_him_? Still, mercy of mercies, she had appeared to have staved off his lust for the moment. There was no privacy in the chamber, so she had no choice but to undress in full view if he bothered to turn around. But he didn't.

By the time that Gajeel had come back in, Levy was clad in a thin pink nightgown, which even made for her still hung quite loose. Gajeel frowned at her appearance. She truly looked like a child. And something was different about her. It took him a moment to realise that her hair now hung loose, her headband gone.

Adorable.

He scowled at his own thoughts and sat on the edge of the bed. He felt her tiny weight press down near him and small hands find his shoulders. His eyes closed with pleasure. It seemed that she had indeed done a lot of backrubs. Not a useless skill by any stretch of the imagination.

"I am grateful to you," she said quietly. Unseen by her, Gajeel's eyes flared. What the fuck? "I know that the last few days have been the best of my life. Even if you beat me, and kill me, you have also fed, clothed and housed me. I don't believe that you will understand, but I have come from a place so poor that misery was my only companion. Thank you."

Gajeel felt something in the pits of his black heart, even if he could not put words to the feelings. But then he rallied. "Today is the first day. We will see how grateful you are in a few more."

* * *

Levy slept poorly that night, fearful that the man behind her might do unspeakable things. He was also snoring loudly, which was as much a comfort as a hassle. Thankfully, he had donned underwear to sleep. At one point, Gajeel woke and said that he was cold in a sleepy voice. Suddenly, powerful arms grabbed Levy and she was dragged backwards into his embrace.

"What? Hey, I'm not a stuffed doll!" She protested. Gajeel ignored her, and she felt his cheek rest on her head as his snoring began again. She frowned. Well, this was something like a loving embrace, she thought. And it was most certainly warm. She began to doze off.

Gajeel rolled over and Levy followed him involuntarily, transcribing an arc over him before plopping down on the mattress on the other side of him. _Something _like a loving embrace, she thought wryly.

* * *

Leagues away, Lord Gerard Fernandez was hurrying through narrow streets. This was bad; he needed to return to his men immediately. The situation with Phantom Lord was resolving in a most unpleasant way. He happened upon an open square in the cities' merchant quarter. Standing in a line opposite him was a host of household militia in the livery of their liege, Jose. And one knight.

"You are quite a difficult man to track down," said Lady Loxar in a dispassionate manner. Rain was falling now, though her blue hair still managed to keep its unusual shape, the ends curling in on themselves like the bow of a wave. Gerard had not expected the weather to turn so quickly, but he couldn't help but smile at his opponent.

"I had heard rumours that Phantom Lord had inducted a female knight. I am so very happy for you. You must meet my wife someday. She would love to talk with you!"

Juvia did not respond to his camaraderie. "I must take you in now, Lord Fernandez."

"Ah? But are you sure that you have the right man?" He smiled as his body was wreathed in mist. Juvia looked on with surprise as the man was replaced with another. He was of a similar build, but in a suit of silver armour. Two blue cloths covered his face and he wore a blue tabard with the heraldry of a white eye.

"Sir Mystogan," Juvia said breathlessly as her men cried out in surprise. "I had heard that you were a master of illusionary charms, but this is a surprise indeed."

"Good. It is nice to know that my illusions have the right affect. I am afraid that Lord Fernandez has already made his escape." Mystogan's voice was deeper, muffled by the bindings on his face.

"Then I shall take in one of Fairy Tail's Seneschals instead." Behind Juvia, a hundred halberds dropped into ready positions, awaiting the command from their leader.

Mystogan unhooked the scabbard at his waist and held it horizontally before him. He slowly began to unsheathe the weapon, golden runes gleaming on the shining silver of the blade.

"Behold the sword that scrapes the sky: Matenrou!" He slashed, a blinding light engulfing the enclosed space. Juvia blinked. The whole area had disappeared, replaced by blackened void lit by the stars. What was this magic? She saw something rip through the fabric of this place: a monster, huge, terrifying and reaching for her.

By the time that the effects of the illusionary spell had worn off of Juvia and her men, Mystogan was long gone.

* * *

The following morning, in the chill air before the sun had fully risen, Gajeel took Levy down to the stables. Mighty steeds whinnied and pawed as they passed until he found his own. Levy gulped at the enormous black horse, strong and swift.

"This is the most important thing in the world," Gajeel said tenderly, stroking the horse's muzzle. "Aren't you, partner?"

Levy assumed that included her. She reached up to stroke the horse, which in an idiom unlike its owner responded kindly, reaching down to nuzzle her. It snorted warm air over her and she giggled. "I'm going to call you Lily!"

"You…," Gajeel seethed. "It's a BOY! And he has a name already: Panther! An ignorant peasant wouldn't know, but a panther is a hunting cat from the new continent. Black, sleek and strong, just like my partner here!"

Levy didn't know what a continent was, but she wondered if they could visit this place. She would like to see it! After all… "I like cats," she said in a sunny fashion.

"Smartest thing you've said yet," Gajeel agreed. "But you wouldn't want to meet a panther, trust me. There's a pelt hanging in the castle. It is a creature fitting to be my steed!"

"I assume that caring for this horse is also my duty?" She wasn't unhappy by that notion; in fact, she thought that working with the animal could be very cathartic. But a hand cuffed her over the back of the head.

"Didn't I just tell you that Panther's the most important thing in the world? I ain't letting a moron look after him. That's why we have squires." He looked down at her. "I just brought you here so that you understand the order of things. It goes you, this horse and then me! Gihihihi!"

Levy looked snide. "And then Lord Dreyar." She refused to back down before the murder in those eyes. "And then King Dreyar. And then God. Just so that I understand things clearly, I know that I am but a simple peasant before your mighty intellect."

Gajeel might have killed her there and then, but footsteps approached. It was Natsu.

"Morning, Gajeel!" He called informally. "Just here to check on Happy! Ah! Are you Levy?"

Levy smiled and was about to respond, but Gajeel cut in. "That's Miss McGarden to you! She is my property, so show me some respect!" Levy pouted at the words. _Show YOU some respect? _

"Well then, _Sir Redfox, Lady Heartphilia_ has requested that I petition you to allow _Miss McGarden _to visit her mansion at some point. She believes that she can give her a basic education. And my love does so need another intellectual to spend time with."

"Intellectual? Listen, Shrimp's just a stupid peasant."

"Ah, you don't know? Apparently, Miss McGarden can read."

"You can!?" Gajeel looked amazed. And annoyed.

"I brought books with me!" She pointed out. Gajeel blanched. Since the squire had taken them from her, he'd not seen them again, and had put them clean out of his mind. In truth, he'd never really noticed them. To him, books were inert objects. And now he felt stupid. Which she had pointed out. His fist clenched.

"Oi, Gajeel," Natsu said in a whisper, getting closer. It dragged Gajeel from his dark thoughts. "We got a carrier pigeon from Mystogan and while it's all being kept secret, there's word spreading that the talks with Phantom Lord are going badly – that we may even have to go to war."

Now that was a conversation that Gajeel could sink his teeth into. "Those scum-sucking bastards again? How many of their number do I have to behead for them to learn their lesson?" Gajeel had not actually crossed swords with Phantom, the last war coming shortly after his birth. It had been a minor skirmish at best. But nowadays Phantom had swollen greatly in number, if the quality of their soldiers was low.

"I don't know, but we may have to ride soon, if it is true. If so, you'll have to leave her in someone's care. If Mira's done her job, it might be for the best to let Lucy have a go with her." Gajeel grunted. He wasn't sure that he saw the point. Why did a woman need to get any form of education? She could learn all that she needed from his fists.

"Um…sorry my lord, but I don't know your name," Levy asked, pushing into the conversation heedless of protocol. Of course, knights were the celebrities of the age and she was fairly sure she knew, but…

Natsu smiled. "I am no lord. I am Sir Dragneel, the Fire Knight. Soon to be the first dragon slayer in a dozen generations! But please, call me Natsu. Life is too short for pompous titles, right Levy?"

She smiled in return and Gajeel scowled. The brat already had a woman. He could fuck off. "Oi, Salamander," he said, a nickname that he derogatorily applied to the red dragon of his heraldry, "your woman's a trader, isn't she?"

"_Lucy _is, yes," he said, stressing the name. "Why?"

"I'll do you a deal. I'll let the midget here go to your girl's place as long as she gives me some stuff in return. Clothes or weapons or something. That's the basis of a fair trade, right?"

"That sounds reasonable," Natsu agreed. "How about it Levy?"

"Stop talking to her. We agreed between us. This has nothing to do with her." Gajeel's voice was stony, absolute. However, Gajeel wasn't the only one who derived nicknames from heraldry. Natsu jabbed a finger at Gajeel's chest, right on the Iron Dragon on his tunic.

"Get with the times, Metalhead. I've seen Erza and Lucy. Women will be our equals someday." Levy was smiling at Natsu's words, but suddenly felt iron-strong hands clasp the back of her dress and lift her up as she struggled.

"These little things?" Gajeel asked with disbelief. "Never, even if the second coming isn't until the year….two thousand and twelve!"

"Two thousand and twelve?" Natsu and Levy asked at the same time.

"Jeez, it was a random number!" He hissed. Natsu smiled and made to leave, saying that he'd make arrangements for Levy to visit. As he disappeared, Gajeel drew Levy very close, off of the ground. "Never make me look stupid in front of another man again. I might tolerate your insubordination in private, but not in public."

Gajeel's fist struck the side of Levy's head.

As Gajeel left carrying a semi-conscious Levy, a thought went through her hazy mind. _Women equal to men? Yes, I'd very much like to fight for that. I won't back down Gajeel. I don't hate you for what you are, but I will make you acknowledge me._

* * *

**Massive, massive shout out to piranha pk for drawing the cover for this story. I happened across it on one of my trawls of deviantart and I was massively flattered. It's perfect, exactly what I wanted! She also has a couple of GaLes on FF, so check that out! :)**

**I'm trying to keep to an alternating daily schedule, but I've got a busy weekend, so I uploaded this early since I know you all wanted to see their meeting. I hope you enjoyed. And I'll be explaining the magical and fantastical elements over time, have no fear.**


	6. Reading and Fighting

Life with Gajeel was not as hard as one might suspect. He might consider himself absolute over Levy, but as long as she was obedient, he found little reason to chastise her. He did often make little put-downs here and there to let her know her place, as if there could be any confusion.

In truth, life for Levy was mostly boring. She chiefly stayed in Gajeel's bedchamber. She cleaned the bare room, a task that took little time. She prepared his garments as he required them. Salvation came as an unusual maid visited one morning. Her name was Mrs Virgo and she was apparently one of Lucy's personal servants. She slipped a book into Levy's hands and left, murmuring about punishments.

Levy thought that she understood. If she read too much and neglected her duties, then Gajeel would punish her. Oh well, she would only read a little, to pass the time. She looked at the exquisite leather bound cover, taking in the wonderful aroma. The book was called 'The Modern World,' and was handwritten in a tidy scrawl.

She began to read. The first topic made her very confused. The world was a sphere? How did that make sense? Wouldn't everyone on the bottom fall off? But as she read, the idea made some sense, she supposed. It talked about the three continents of the world, Europe, Asia and the new continent, Afrika.

Levy's world suddenly became massive as she began to understand the size of this planet. The obvious feeling of how small she was, of how foolish. The orient was so far…she'd never get to see it. The book began to go over in detail some of the foreign countries.

The author did not appear to like Norman people, she thought. It spoke of a superiority complex that seemed hypocritical in the extreme to Levy. Weren't we all just people? Why did some have to look down on others? On the other hand, it seemed to speak well of the Visagoths. Surely they wouldn't go to war with England.

She continued to read, about the Danes and the Spaniards, the Persians and the Chinese, the Slavs and the Saharans. The world was amazing! So many people all with their differences, their own cultures. She'd love to see just a few, to share in that amazing diversity. Escargot sounded gross, but frog legs might be nice! She didn't quite understand how raw fish was a delicacy in Yamato, but it sounded interesting.

She was so engrossed that the inevitable happened. She never heard him enter the chamber. She never even heard him shout at her. The first thing she knew was that a hand clamped down on the book and ripped it upwards, out of her hands. She followed it upwards with her face, which meant that she got a nice view of the other hand descending.

The world became small again, full of pain, and the stone floor greeted her warmly.

"This is what I get for neglecting your discipline," he growled softly. "It is almost noon! Why are my clothes not ready?"

Gajeel was wearing simple garments that he used during training sessions. He was sweaty from the exertion of the morning, and already in a foul mood for taking a blow from the stupid brute Elfman that he should have dodged easily.

Levy looked up from the floor, clutching at her aching head. "You could have just asked! I can get them ready in minutes! It is not a great offence!"

"Then do it!" He shouted angrily, grabbing her shoulder and painfully wrenching her to her feet before shoving her towards the dresser. He then turned his attention to the book in his hands. It was all gibberish to him. Might as well have been Chinese. "What the fuck is all this shit?"

"Charming," Levy said wryly as she began taking clothes out of the wardrobe. "It is a book about the world."

"Why the fuck do you want to learn about that? England is the greatest country on God's Earth!"

"I'd love if we could visit somewhere someday! I would like to visit Normandy and try some of their food!" She suggested the closest country for realism's sake. But Gajeel looked at her as if she were mad.

"Do you have any idea how many wars we've had with them? There shall be no peace between our countries for an eternity." He scowled, thinking on something. "Though I do hear that Phantom Lord inducted a Norman knight into their inner circle of four. Morons. What can a frog do that we can't?"

"Still…"

"Listen you stupid dwarf, even as we speak, there are growing rumours of a Phantom invasion force. We may soon have to sally forth and put them to the sword." He spat on the floor. "Maybe this time they brought some decent soldiers."

"There's a war coming?" Levy squeaked, suddenly afraid. "She had overheard them talking in the stables, but it seemed so far away then.

"It is what I do, shorty. I fight. Look on the bright side. If I am gone, you get the place all to yourself!" He laughed.

"B…but what if you don't come back?"

"Then you go back to the scrap heap. But don't fear. I'm better at beating men than women. I like a challenge. Unlike feeble weaklings like you. " He looked at her askance. "Don't think that means that I don't enjoy it, though. You do squeal wonderfully, and you're easy on the knuckles."

"I aim to please," she said dryly, bringing his tunic and britches. He changed, giving her a good eyeful of his nether regions. This man had no decency, she thought. As far as she could see, he considered his bedchambers a safe zone to do as he pleased, though thankfully he donned underwear to sleep. Still, he was soon clothed and they went out.

* * *

Walking through the castle corridors, they passed several people, and protocol be damned, Levy was determined to meet as many of them as possible. Most seemed far more affable that her suitor, anyway. There was an enormous man who towered over even Gajeel. He had messy white hair and a scar over one eye.

"Greetings there, little Miss!" He bellowed happily. "You must be Manly indeed to court with Gajeel!"

Levy had tried to decipher that sentence, but had little success. Maybe he was just a buffoon. Gajeel had pressed past him quickly enough muttering loudly about how he'd smack him in the head during the next training session. That made Levy like this man immensely and she warmly said her goodbyes as she was dragged past.

There was another man, as tall as Gajeel and much more handsome. She managed to ask this one's name before being dragged on. He called himself Sir Fullbuster, and seemed not to be perturbed by being addressed by a woman. But Gajeel yanked on her arm.

"Don't talk without permission! Did Mira teach you nothing?" He hissed.

"But they were both happy to talk!" Levy noted angrily. Gajeel cuffed her and continued on. It occurred to Levy that she didn't know where they were going, but chose not to ask. It would become clear pretty soon at the pace Gajeel was setting. She pouted. It was hard to keep up with her little legs and she told him so.

That was a mistake.

With a roar of annoyance, Gajeel threw an arm around her waist and tossed her over his shoulder. It took a moment for her to realise what had happened. She began to protest at the embarrassing treatment but Gajeel didn't listen.

They passed two familiar forms – Jet and Droy. She remembered them from the parade quite well, and something that Gajeel didn't know was that she had met them several times in the last two weeks. Levy had struck quite a friendship with the pair – they were so nice! What Levy had not picked up on was that they were infatuated with her and it was no coincidence that their paths had crossed so often.

After Gajeel had passed, they waved quietly at his retreating back and Levy smiled, trying not to giggle. She had to be careful not to let him know or he might hurt them. He seemed like the possessive type, to say the least, and they were her friends – the first that she could really remember having.

At last they reached the castle gates and Gajeel dumped her unceremoniously on the hard ground. She winced and stood, planning to berate his behaviour, but her eye caught the other person there. It was Lucy, beaming a smile and holding a small, square package in her hands. A large man stood behind her bearing the livery of the Heartphilia family.

"Hello, Levy!" She said brightly.

"Lucy!"

"Oi." Gajeel glared at Lucy until she sighed and gave him the package.

"I hope that it meets your expectations. As requested, one tunic made from the finest fabrics from around the world. And in addition, to sweeten the deal, I have included a dress for Miss McGarden. I got the measurements from Lady Strauss."

Gajeel looked up at her from under heavy brows. He was fairly sure that was a calculated insult. He could refuse it, but he paid for Levy's stuff, so he figured that it was no big deal. He said that it was fine and that she could take Levy, as agreed. He strode off without saying goodbye. The man behind Lucy put his hand on the heavy axe strapped to his back at the insult.

"Now now, Mr Taurus, let him have his way," Lucy said happily.

"Yes, my lady," he said, bowing. He used the movement to sneak a peek down her cleavage. Nice body! He thought. Levy was all a bit confused. She knew what this was from their conversation with Natsu, but she was so out of the loop. No one told her anything. But still, this woman was so nice. She looked forward to spending time with her.

It was a very short walk to Lucy's mansion. The Heartphilia's were one of the richest families in the kingdom and accordingly they were situated very close to the castle. Levy couldn't help but notice that in order to spend time together she had spent money to appease Gajeel. She found it hard to understand why she would do that for her.

Once inside the expansive mansion, Lucy led her to the library. It was a small room by the standards of the mansion, but its four walls were lined with book shelves. Levy could not contain her excitement and she bounced around like a bunny, scanning the rows with wonder. She hopped up and down trying to look at the higher shelves while cursing her diminutive stature. Lucy forcibly calmed her down. She smiled sadly. This girl was so clever and curious, but she'd had those traits suppressed for so long.

* * *

Gajeel had a small amount of business by himself. What he hadn't told Levy was that he was visiting a brothel. He knew the place well and paid for a private room. Two curvaceous beauties attended to his every need. Shrimp had no one to blame but herself, he thought. He would respect her desire to remain pure for now, but he had his own needs.

As he left, he scowled. Why had he not had sex with them? Every time he thought about the deed, her face kept appearing in his mind's eye, unbidden. Why did he care about her feelings? He consoled himself with the thought that he was clearly just an upstanding moral character. After that, he'd been bored and still in a need for some release. He returned to his chambers to get back in his training garb. Then he tracked down Elfman for a rematch. They stood upon the practice grounds, weapons drawn. Gajeel wielded a mid-length broadsword. Elfman had his hammer, an enormous fist-shaped weight on the end of a double-handed pole.

Gajeel's sword was known as Karma Demon. Like all magical weaponry, it was emblazoned with runes that allowed the owner to channel magical power through it. Vanishingly few people could use magic without runic devices.

Elfman was swinging, bringing down that mighty weapon. Gajeel sidestepped into the attack, knowing that Elfman was one of the few people that he couldn't overwhelm with physical might. The bastard must have been pushing seven feet tall. Gajeel saw the flare of magic on the hammer and leapt back.

The fist-shaped head of the hammer shifted, becoming like obsidian, Elfman's Black Bull form. It struck the ground and the shockwave would have thrown Gajeel from his feet if he had not jumped away. There were so many options available to Gajeel now, but damn his pride, he wanted to match that power.

"Iron Claymore!" Gajeel's sword flowed like liquid metal, expanding by five times its original size. Gajeel grabbed the pommel with both hands and rushed back in, swinging in a horizontal arc. Elfman met him, rising from his strike. Weapon met weapon and they were both thrown back. With his greater weight and power, Elfman found his footing first and rushed back in.

Gajeel spun on his back heel, using the momentum of the previous strike to wheel around, shortening his blade to increase his rotation. Elfman fell back on his arse, a red line drawn across his stomach.

"First blood," he conceded. "A Manly counter."

Gajeel merely spat on the floor and swaggered away. He was top dog around here. As long as everyone knew their place, everything would be good. He would need to make sure that included the Shrimp too.

* * *

"Wow!" Levy shouted happily upon finishing her first book. Lucy was impressed by her reading speed. She clearly had an aptitude for it. They talked for a long time. It pained Lucy a little. The smaller girl gabbled with the built up passion of her years, finally having an outlet. She deserved better, Lucy thought.

Levy was bright, but she had a lot of misconceptions about the world due to ignorance. Lucy happily did all that she could, answering any questions that she had – and she had a ton! Lucy had a map of the known world and Levy looked with amazement – the book had not had any diagrams. Of course, all books of this era were one off handwritten masterpieces.

So this tiny island held her entire world? She boggled at the sheer size of the planet. She wondered if there was more to find. Lucy thought that there was probably lots of little places, but the three continents were it – could you imagine that there'd be more?

Time was running short, though. Lucy gave Levy a book on recent history to take away with her and then pressed two golden coins into her hands. Levy looked at them blankly.

"Listen. Hide one in each shoe so that they don't clink together. I'm not going to tell you want to spend them on, but if you need them, they're there. If he hurts you…well…goes too far, then you have enough there to get far, far away from here."

"Lucy, I don't…I can't possibly…," Levy stammered.

Lucy's hands remained around Levy's making sure that she didn't try to let them go. She smiled. "No worries. We're friends, right?"

* * *

Levy felt incredibly awkward as she re-entered Gajeel's chambers. He glared up at her from the bed, and she was sure that he could somehow smell the money in her footwear. But he was looking at the book in her hands.

"Jeez, did you need more books?" He asked sarcastically.

"This is only the third one I've gotten from her," she replied confusedly. Gajeel just rolled his eyes and patted the bed. He wasn't going to admit it anytime soon, but having a warm body to hold aided his sleep. Levy went to change into her nightgown, being _very _careful as she removed her shoes. But before she could reach the bed, there a noise splitting the silence. A trumpet, far in the distance.

Gajeel became energetic, practically leaping to the balcony. There, in the distance – he could see Mystogan's knights riding hard for the city gates. Even in the darkness he could make out the pennant flying – a blood red banner.

"What does it mean?" Asked Levy next to him, trembling from the cold of the night air. Gajeel's mouth split into a cruel smile.

"War."


	7. Unrewarded Charity

The throne room was bustling. All of the higher ranking knights jostled for position. The King sat on his golden throne, listening to the report of a kneeling Sir Mystogan. To either side of King Dreyar were his aides, Advisor Macao Conbolt and Minister Wakaba Mine.

"…so in the end, the conference Lord Fernandez was summoned to was a ruse. I believe that their main aim was to capture a high-ranking noble and take out Second Lance while separated from the rest of the kingdom." Mystogan finally stood, noting the press of people hanging on his every word.

"So we get to fight?" Natsu asked excitedly.

"Oi, Natsu!" Macao chastised. "Going to war is no small matter. We need to weigh up the options carefully and…"

"Shut up." Macao's mouth snapped shut as Laxus pushed his way through the crowd. Fried and Bixlow widened the path for him, forcing people back. "It's weak talk like that which has caused this situation. People look down upon Magnolia – no, Fairy Tail - as being weak."

"Laxus," Makarov said in a disapproving tone. "I understand your frustration, but we are not weak. And Macao, I believe we have no choice in this matter. War comes to us, whether we like it or not. The main thing is how do we handle the situation?"

Laxus slammed his fists together, drawing all attention to him. He spoke authoritatively and aggressively. "We sally forth! We ride out and meet them on the open field of battle, head on!"

"The problem, Lord Dreyar, is that we don't just face their knights. Phantom Lord is bringing their entire militia, several thousand strong." Mystogan spoke clearly, bringing a sense of weight to his words. Thousands? Fairy Tail had about two hundred knights all told. They were massively superior to such grunts, but that was not a number that sounded appealing. Phantom Lord had few powerful members, but it had overwhelming numbers.

"We will have to send our household militia as well then," Gildartz stated. The knights didn't look happy at the suggestion. To them, war was glory and honour, and sharing it with lower soldiers bothered them. Still, against such numbers, what other choice was there?

"My lord," Mystogan said as politically as he could, "we will also need to raise our peasant militia."

There was a massive outcry from the assembled crowd. None louder than Gajeel. Allowing such scum onto the battlefield? That was an insult of the highest order! And such weaklings would be in the fucking way, not an asset. He could see Laxus bridle with anger, about to verbally tear into Mystogan.

"There is no choice. Raise every armed force that we have." The King's decree. Absolute. Laxus looked like a dog straining at the leash, but he turned and stormed from the room rather than unleash his fury. Gajeel could not blame him and he left quickly as well. He'd hate to be the poor fool that had to deal with him now.

* * *

Levy squealed and ducked as Gajeel threw objects across the room in a blinding rage. It wasn't right! This should be a glorious moment. For the knights of Fairy Tail to ride out and meet the enemy in righteous battle, kill or be killed. To bathe in the blood of his enemies.

But now? This was fucking bullshit!

"U…um, is it so bad?" Levy asked meekly. Gajeel hadn't even realised that he'd spoken. He glared, suddenly choosing to vent all of his anger squarely upon her. Surely that's what having a wife was for?

"Yes it's bad!" He shouted. "It makes us look weak! Like we're scraping the barrel just to match them!"

"B…but, the peasants, we're…they're also citizens. They want to help too…" Levy was cut off midsentence as Gajeel stormed over to her, and hefted her into the air, slamming her back painfully into the stone wall. He leaned in close, his face furious.

"What can weakling wretches like you do to help? You are useless, the lot of you! Just stay in the shadows and let the strong do all of the work."

* * *

Those words reverberated in Levy's head for a while. She looked out from the balcony at the city below. She saw emissaries moving down into the poor districts, spreading the news. The aura of despair was palpable. Perhaps the peasantry did want to help, but they were unhealthy and untrained. Their casualties would be immense if they fought a competent foe.

What could a weakling do to help?

Levy felt something inside her harden as she made her decision. The following morning Gajeel would be gone for a long time in strategy talks. When he left, she rooted around in the back of the dresser until she found one of the two gold coins that Lucy had given her. Then she scurried down to the kitchens.

The servants there had looked at her as if she were mad, but she lied and told them that it was a decree from Sir Redfox. They were more cooperative after that. They took what she needed to the castle gates, but no further. They could not leave without direct instructions, though Levy had decided to flaunt that. She hoped that Gajeel's rage would be assuaged by her deed.

There was an enormous metal cauldron used for soups and broths. Inside, there was a ladle and a long pole used to stir it, as well as some kindling. It was monstrously heavy and Levy strained as she dragged it down the cobbled streets making quite a racket. Passersby gaped at the madwoman as she went.

She stopped in the marketplace and used the coin to buy a plethora of vegetables and cuts of meat, almost filling the cauldron. It increased the weight again, and she struggled along at a snail's pace. She cursed her puny stature. Plenty of people pointed and laughed, but none actually offered to help. But all of a sudden, the burden lifted and there were people alongside her.

"Jet! Droy!" She exclaimed happily. Apparently the pair had been riding through city as peacekeepers in the wake of the announcement of war. Which was another word for bullyboys, but they didn't treat it like that. She told them what she was doing, and they blushed to hear the words of such a kind heart.

* * *

There were quite a few arguments going around the strategy meeting. The three Seneschals were at the core. Gildartz spoke with the wisdom of age, while Mystogan remained mostly silent. Laxus on the other hand, had no problems verbalising his thoughts. The three had very different methods of attack.

Laxus could be considered a proponent of the 'Mailed Fist'. Which was a nice way of saying head-on assault. Gildartz favoured a more complex strategy incorporating all of the elements at their disposal. Mystogan didn't care about the plan, as long as his Lance could move independently.

At one point, a squire meekly entered and whispered something to Gajeel. In the wake of Levy's activities, word had spread through the servant's quarters. Some spoke with concern, others with spite, but the upshot was that it finally made it through the squires, who knew where their first loyalty must be.

"That bitch!" Gajeel shouted, leaving the room without further words. Laxus watched him go lazily, but made no move to stop him. A few minutes passed, and a clearly troubled Natsu also left, grabbing Elfman's arm as he went.

* * *

In the poorest part of the peasant's district, the place that Levy had originally come from, people were coming out of houses at a delicious smell wafting through the streets. A warm, rich, earthy aroma. Two knights ran past calling for all men drafted to bring a bowl to the well at once. Salivating, men complied, hurrying to the open square.

There they were met by the sight of the tiny girl standing on a wooden box to stir the contents of the cauldron. The muddy ground had not been kind to her dress, but she smiled happily as people approached.

"Come on!" She shouted. "Everyone who is going to fight should build up their strength! One bowl for everyone!" A cheer rose from the growing crowd, and Levy began ladling out helpings as fast as she could, fearful of a rush if she was too slow. People began to eat with a will, enjoying the simple flavours that were not always easy to come by here.

Levy saw men share it with wives and children selflessly. She saw one man take his bowl and give it all to his young daughter. That touched her deeply, knowing that her own father wouldn't have ever given her a drop. Hell, he'd probably have hit her with the empty bowl. She regretted that she couldn't possibly feed everyone.

At last, the great cauldron was empty, and with the timing borne of wisdom, Jet and Droy were there, making sure that no one going hungry turned violent. But despite there being sadness, there was an overwhelming joy for the adorable little girl who gave so charitably.

Levy promised to be back tomorrow morning with another helping. She'd spent about sixty silver coins all told. She could do this twice more before running out. Jet and Droy helped her to carry the cooking equipment back to the castle. They were about halfway through the rich district, near a park with a giant tree, when all hell broke loose.

Gajeel was coming the other way, face set to bloody murder.

"You fucking whore!" Gajeel shouted. What? Why was he so angry? Jet and Droy raised placating hands, stepping in front of Levy. That was the trigger. Gajeel slammed into them, fists flying. With a violent wrench he dislocated Jet's arm as he fell to the floor screaming. A viscous knee shattered Droy's femur and he went down. Levy threw herself in front of them, begging him to stop. Why was he doing this?

Many times in her life, Levy had been hit. She'd been beaten, broken and bloody.

But nothing like this.

Again and again Gajeel's fists dug deep into her flesh. Again and again she slammed into the ground, kicked and stepped on, only to be dragged back up into those waiting fists. She lost conscious multiple times, only to be reawakened by fresh pain. At last, she could feel herself being dragged painfully along the cobblestones by a hand grabbing her wrists.

She felt the ground turn mercifully to soft grass. But then she was slammed into the rough bark of the tree.

"W…why?"

"Why? WHY!?" Gajeel screamed. "You left the castle without permission! You used my name wrongfully! You have money from somewhere! You spent time with two other men! You gave charity to the weak!" He snarled, bringing his face millimetres from hers. "And most importantly, you made me look pathetic, unable to control you! You are my property!"

"I am…a human," she gasped.

"Yeah? Well I'm gonna fucking drive nails through your hands. Isn't that a good way to meet God? To be crucified to this here tree? And I'll carve my heraldry into your belly first, just so that he knows who sent you!"

"N…no," she whispered.

"Too bad," he said stonily. "This is your own fault."

"Man!" A huge weight suddenly pushed into the scene and Gajeel went bowling head over heels through the grass before finally righting himself. He scowled at Elfman, who was now cradling the bloody and battered form of Levy.

"Get her to Porylusica quickly," Natsu said, stepping past him. "This one's mine."

Gajeel watched Elfman depart irritably. "You wanna fight, Salamander? I have done nothing wrong. She is my property – I can do anything to her that I like."

Natsu sighed sadly. "That is true. Legally I can't touch you for this. However, thankfully you were also stupid enough to assault two knights of the kingdom. That is a hanging offence. I, Sir Dragneel will hereby place you under arrest in the king's name! Come willingly or else!"

"Or else what?" Gajeel said, drawing his sword, Karma Demon.

"I dislike the notion of drawing my blade against my kinsmen. Unfortunately, I have no choice. Taste the blade of the Fire Knight – Crimson Lotus!" As Natsu drew his sword it erupted into bright flames. The pair glared at each other – time to settle who was top dog. They roared in anger and raced into close combat.

Neither was clad in their armour, leaving them hideously vulnerable to damage. Gajeel was taken aback by the sheer fury in Natsu's face. The flames of his sword seemed to burn brighter than he'd ever seen them. The fight raged back and forth for several minutes, but in the end the winner was Natsu, his superior speed and agility beating Gajeel's defences to strike the telling blow.

Gajeel cursed as he went down. _How was this possible? He was stronger, wasn't he?_

"Let this be a lesson, Gajeel. No one lays a hand on any member of Fairy Tail!"

_Dammit…_

* * *

Levy was moaning and grumbling as Porylusica worked over her. The older woman was constantly scolding. How did someone get in a state like this for heaven's sake? Humans never ceased to amaze her in the worst ways possible.

"S…sorry," Levy mumbled, sorry to bother the old woman. Porylusica reminded herself that a broom beating would be counter-productive while healing her. Jet and Droy were also in the apothecarium. There was a coil of metal around Droy's broken leg. Healing runes glowed with the light of magic that Porylusica had put into it. A salve was placed on Jet's swollen shoulder. Neither complained in the slightest. They'd gotten off easy.

Mercifully, Levy had no broken bones – Gajeel knew how to torture. You didn't want to break a victim too quickly, after all. But she was a black, blue and red mess. Her left eye was already closed and turning black. Her dress was in tatters – a roll of bandages covered her shame from the two men's prying eyes.

A man entered the room, wearing a red tunic. Long green hair flowed down his back. Jet and Droy tensed at the sight of Sir Fried Justine. When he spoke, his voice was cold and dispassionate.

"You two will speak on Gajeel's behalf."

"W…what? Assaulting a knight of the kingdom is…," Droy started.

Fried interrupted. "We are on the eve of war and one of our strongest sits in the dungeons! We need every able bodied knight out there. You will comply with Laxus' orders."

A moment of silence passed as Jet and Droy racked their brains for counter-arguments.

"Please," said a thin voice. They snapped around to look at Levy. "Please speak up for Gajeel."

"Hey Levy," Jet protested, "look at what he's done to you…"

"I know, but he's all that I've got." Tears dripped down her face. "Even if you want to help me, please don't countermand your superior's orders. I'm not worth it."

* * *

Levy reached her chambers first. She was bound in more medical supplies than she'd like and she could barely move from the pain crippling her. It had taken her almost five minutes to put on her nightgown – an act that consisted of little more than raising her hands over her head.

Then at last, Gajeel had returned. He was bare-chested, and there was a bright red line down his chest, surrounded by scorch marks. Levy had been about to suggest that it was painful, but smiled mirthlessly at her own thoughts.

"I'll say this now, you can hurt me if you want, but I'll die." Levy's eyes were clear and defiant. "I can't take any more."

Gajeel scowled, walking over to her, uncomfortably close. His eyes bore down into hers, and she didn't give an inch.

"Why?" He said finally. "Why did you speak up on my behalf?"

"Do you acknowledge me as your equal?" She asked.

"Hell no!"

"Then I'm not done with you yet." She turned her back to him and very, very slowly crawled into the bed. Gajeel watched her with wide eyes. _Not done with him? _He was fairly sure that he should be enraged by that statement, but he wasn't. In fact, he was chillingly numb. How was it that this weakling that he could - and had - overpower easily was making him feel uneasy?

He had the sudden feeling that he was not in control. This tiny, vulnerable thing was winning battles against him. Yes, he should certainly be angry. But he wasn't. He should hurt her. But he couldn't.

He was just confused.

What the hell was going on?


	8. An Unexpected Hero

Piece by piece, Gajeel donned his silver armour. Greaves, gauntlets and vambraces went on, one after the other. The chestplate bearing the mark of Fairy Tail went on, only to be covered by a black tabard bearing his own personal heraldry – the Iron Dragon. The squire assisting him handed him his blade, eager to be gone from his presence.

Gajeel strapped it around his waist and was ready for war.

The other knights assembling on the parade ground eyed him with distrust. With their injuries, Jet and Droy would not be joining the war against Phantom Lord. He glared down anyone who looked at him. Only a few, like Natsu or Gray dared his wrath. Laxus merely looked amused by the situation.

Gajeel went over to Panther being held by another squire. His black horse also seemed to be regarding him disapprovingly. Of all the things, that set Gajeel back. His horse was the only living thing that he trusted. After all, the horse was clearly smarter than him. He mounted his barded steed, joining the procession.

The three Lances of Fairy Tail went to war.

* * *

Levy watched from Gajeel's balcony. The panoply of war was certainly impressive. Two hundred knights all bearing their own individual liveries cantered down the main thoroughfare. They were followed by another five hundred men bearing King Dreyar's heraldry. Foot soldiers, wielding halberds or spears.

And filing out from the poor districts came the peasant militia. Three thousand men all told, wearing no uniform of any kind. They bore pikes, the cheapest and easiest to use weapon in existence. They were considered the great leveller: a King and a peasant were equals when using pikes.

Levy felt sad, knowing that if they fought, many would die. She didn't know, but she wondered if her father was amongst them. She doubted it. The money that he'd acquired in her sale had meant that he wouldn't need to. The peasant militia were guaranteed a payday – if they came back.

However, the plan as decided amongst the higher orders was for the Knights and Household Militia to head out to meet the enemy head on, taking a token force of peasantry to watch their flanks. There was a large open field about an hour away, though a horse at full run could do it in ten minutes. The remainder would remain outside the city as a second line of defence, along with a small unit of Household Militia to act as command.

Levy ached in both body and heart as she waited. So much time had seemed to pass, though she had no real way to keep track. She could still see that rearguard standing outside the city's limits. The vanguard had long gone, of course.

She frowned. The view from Gajeel's tower was commanding indeed and she could see very far into the horizon. Over to the east, she could see something far away. Just the slightest hint of a dust cloud. What was that, she wondered.

Her heart froze and she turned to look at the book on history that Lucy had given her. It had talked extensively about battles and how they were fought. And how they were won. She didn't know if what she could see was what she thought it was, but she couldn't be still.

If she was right, thousands were about to die!

She hurried from the chambers as fast as her battered form would allow. She barrelled heedless past protesting servants, not thinking to tell anyone. Levy could be very single-minded once set upon a course of action. Out of the castle she went, down the cobblestone path and through the mud of the outer areas…to the city gates.

Her goal was only just outside. There, the Household Militia had set up a small command post. Men crowded around a table with maps laid over it, talking between themselves.

"Who is in charge here?" She demanded loudly as bewildered men-at-arms gawked at the little girl who had run up. "By the orders of Sir Redfox, _who is in charge here?"_

"Um…I am, ma'am," a man responded warily.

"You must warn your men immediately. There is a force of enemy cavalry coming from the east. I have seen the dust in their wake."

The man scoffed. _Dust? _"Milady, the land to the east is a swamp. It would take days of difficult riding to do so. You are clearly hurt and distressed…"

"DO NOT SPEAK DOWN TO ME!" Levy shouted angrily, and all these big strong men took a step back from the tiny girl. "If you will not listen to me, then send a runner. Bring Sir Redfox here." Breaths caught. That was a daring goal indeed. At last, the leader complied and a runner was sent to the front battleline. Hoof beats vanished into the distance.

An agonising twenty minutes passed before Gajeel thundered back on his mighty steed. Levy did not back down before that murderous expression.

"You stupid bitch! The fight was about to start and you call me away?! I will kill…"

"Shut up!" Gajeel went silent quickly under the sheer force of Levy's eyes. Why was he... "We have only minutes, Gajeel. You will have all of the fighting that you desire. There is a force of enemy cavalry coming from the east. We must reform the line to meet them. If they hit the flank…"

Gajeel looked to the east. It was choked by trees. If there was an attack coming, the land would not reveal it until the last moment. To attack through the swamp, though…they had considered it, but to have pulled it off, Phantom would have had to have planned their attack even before Lord Fernandez…went…to…talk…with…

…_those bastards._

He growled. "Fine! But if by the time I return you are still here and not back in my chambers, I _will _kill you!"

"I understand," she replied happily.

* * *

The peasantry stood in line miserably, waiting for the outcome of a fight beyond their control. They were a block of a thousand men, a hundred wide and ten deep, forming the right flank of the defensive force. They talked between themselves, seeking any kind of distraction.

"Hope it's goin' okay."

"Has to. No one can beat our lads!"

"You see the prince? Ain't no one takin' him down!"

"But if they do?"

"Then we're right fucked, ain't we?"

"But at least we got us a full belly!"

"What a nice little girl…wasn't that the McGarden's daughter?"

"Yeah, I heard that she got sold off."

"Lucky sod."

"To Sir Redfox."

"Ah, maybe not."

They turned to look as a distant voice roared. A single knight in black livery was thundering down the front of their formation. "Reform the line! Reform the line!" He bellowed, his sword pointing. "To the east, you scum!"

The knight cut a terrible figure, his long black hair flowing, howling at the top of his lungs as he raced towards them. None wanted to be his enemy. And disobeying those orders would be the quickest way to become such. Slowly, ponderously, the line of peasants began to wheel inexpertly. Buglers called, trying to add order to the movement. Within a few minutes, the line faced east, Gajeel at its very centre.

Not five minutes passed before the thundering of hooves could be heard. The land gave way to reveal fifty knights of Phantom Lord, their lances lowered. Panicking men forgot their training, weapons trembling at the ready.

"Lower pikes!" Gajeel bellowed. _The idiots_, he thought. _This is why scum shouldn't fight!_

They responded to his words, desperately glad to have someone to listen to at this point in time. Knights began to channel into runic lances, but none were particularly powerful enchantments. To Gajeel's expert eye, none of these were high ranking knights. Armoured bodies crashed onto a wall of spikes. Pikes splintered under heavy armour, but also flesh. Knights cried out as they were unhorsed.

In moments, a quarter of the assailing force went down. Then they pressed in and more went down as rank upon rank of pikemen plied their murderous if sloppy trade. Over half never made it to close range. Those that did met Gajeel Redfox.

Five went down as Gajeel's blade shifted into a morning star, spinning like a dervish. He sang happily with bloodlust as his sword reformed and another knight's head went flying. A lance crashed onto his shield and he deflected it, reversing the grip on his blade to impale this man.

Armour was no problem for Karma Demon.

As he fought, his loyal steed understood the flow of battle as well as him, shifting its weight and footing well under its own mind. A blow that should have struck Gajeel's vambrace missed as Panther stepped away and then back in, adding to the weight of Gajeel's sword strike.

The battle was short but bloody. Only twenty five knights made it to combat, against a thousand peasants and one angry knight. Gajeel accounted for ten himself. The remaining fifteen cut a bloody gouge into the peasantry, but ultimately they were mobbed and dragged screaming from their mounts.

Men began to cheer. It took Gajeel some time for it to penetrate his bloodlust and realise that they were cheering for him. The man who had saved them from certain death. The man who had predicted an attack and responded swiftly. The man who felled ten men by himself. If those fifty knights had hit their flank, pikes at the standby…they'd have been slaughtered.

Gajeel had just become a hero to men that he hated.

"Tend to the wounded!" He shouted angrily, trying to get the men doing the proper thing after a battle, belatedly realizing that it made him look like he cared about them. All the 'scums' and 'losers' he tossed around after that were like water off a duck's back. He was their hero, and nothing was going to change that.

* * *

Gajeel urged Panther back to the command post at a trot. They had to rejoin the main battle soon. He would not shirk his duties upon the battlefield. He couldn't quite put words to it, but it irked him that his kinsmen were fighting without him.

Not that he cared about their wellbeing, of course.

But, the battle had been just about to start when he had left. He sighed. He'd never make it back in time. He was immensely vexed by the Shrimp now. This woman made no sense to him anymore. She did things that went so far out of his expectations that he simply couldn't believe it. Twice now, she had put herself in harm's way for others. Why? She was so little, so weak. She should just be looking after herself.

* * *

Back in the castle, Levy passed Erza on the way to her chambers. The red-headed woman was so severe looking that Levy had to remind herself that at her core, she was a kind person. She was simply wrapped up in a hardened shell that she used to make headway in a male dominated world.

"Lady Scarlett," she said bowing as much as her injured body would allow. "What brings you here?"

"Lord Fernandez asked me to meet him here, to celebrate Fairy Tail's victory when he returns."

"Oh? But he's not on the battlefield, is he?"

Erza went as red as her hair, as if caught in a lie. "N…no! He's just helping with logistics! How are you, by the way?"

Levy looked down at herself, missing Erza's expression of relief at steering the conversation away from the prickly topic. "Um…I guess I'm okay. I'm feeling a bit better, but everything still hurts."

Erza's hands went to Levy's shoulders. She tried not to wince. "I'm proud of you for standing up for what you believe in. One day, the Gajeels of the world will see the power of women!"

"I guess…but for now, I'm kind of happy to be safe in the castle!" Levy giggled. "But when I look at you, I think that you'd rather be out there, right?"

Erza nodded. "One day, women _will _be allowed into the knightly orders. That I promise you. It would do my heart proud to become Fairy Tail's first female knight. Would you like to join me?"

Levy flailed slightly, holding up apologetic hands. "I'm no fighter."

"Oh?" Erza smirked, noting the small girl's injuries. "You look like one to me! Remember Levy, not all battles are fought on the open field to the march of the drum. Some are much smaller and much closer to home." Levy smiled and nodded at the wisdom in those words.

* * *

In the deepest cellars of the castle there was a sound like air pressure collapsing. The smell of burnt ozone. Four figures arrived, three of which were clad in armour. The last wore a complicated set of white robes, his eyes bound by bandages.

"This better be the right place Aria," said a man with long black and white hair drawn back into a ponytail. His tabard was orange with a flame as his heraldry. He yawned, his arms folded across his chest.

"How sad that you would doubt me, Totomaru," the large man said reproachfully, apparently not bothered by the blinding he suffered. His robes bore a symbol of three wavy lines, representing the wind.

"Juvia must make up for her error," said the female. Her tabard was blue, with the sigil of a water droplet. Her expression and demeanour were entirely passive, empty of emotion.

"Non, non, non, I have to prove my worth too!" Said Monsieur Sol, the Norman Knight. His tabard was brown, adorned with the design of a boulder. He twitched and wriggled with unusual body language, as if he could not quite sit still. A hand constantly fiddled with his thin moustache.

"You know the plan," said Aria severely.

Spread out, find the King and kill him – along with any other poor fool who stands in their way.

* * *

**Just to avoid being a tease, the next chapter will NOT be going straight into the assault of the Element Four, but visiting the main battlefield. No GaLe, but I think it is important to cover for a couple of reasons.**


	9. The Battlefield

On a great grassy plain, Fairy Tail lined up against Phantom Lord. The one hundred knights of Third Lance were broken into three blocks, led by Laxus and his henchmen, Fried and Bixlow. First Lance, with only fifty knights, stayed as one concentrated formation, a real hammer. Mighty steeds whinnied and pawed as they waited in line.

Interspersed between the knightly regiments were five blocks of one hundred Household Militia. Two hundred armed with spears to receive charges, and another three hundred with halberds, the anti-knight weapon of choice for a man trained in their usage.

And on either flank were two blocks of five hundred peasants, armed with pikes. Woefully outclassed in terms of ability, but they were in all murderous truth, expendable. It may not be palatable for some of the knights, but they acquiesced to it. If they wanted to save them, then their only goal was to crush Phantom in record time.

And Phantom Lord was lining up now.

Five blocks of knights, each fifty strong. Close to two thousand Household Militia in the purple livery of Jose. Pennants fluttered in the breeze as musicians called men to their positions.

"Don't let their numbers fool you," Laxus said, murder in his voice. "That's all they got. They're weaklings."

Natsu frowned, scanning the enemy. "I can't see the enemies' inner circle."

The Element Four. Four knights on a power level vaguely equivalent to the strongest knights in Fairy Tail, though they would dispute that violently.

"Who cares?" Laxus replied callously. "If you find one, gut them."

Gray looked a bit troubled. "Didn't Sir Mystogan say that there was a female amongst them now? I'd feel bad to fight her."

"Ooooh! Gray's in loooooove!" Natsu teased.

"Quiet!" Laxus raged. "Show some decorum on the field of battle! If you fuckers make me look sloppy…" He let the threat hang. Some glared back, but none dared Laxus' wrath. Life was not worth making the enemy of royalty.

"I ain't gonna be sloppy. I got a girl to look after and a dream to chase," Natsu muttered under his breath. Happy, his steed, made a snort. Natsu grinned. "And you too buddy! I ain't going anywhere without you! Though Lucy still won't let you in her house…"

Trumpets sounded, and Phantom Lord began to advance to a tremendous impact of footsteps. Horses brayed as knights cantered alongside infantry. There was no great tactical prowess, just a sledgehammer move to break the smaller force.

"Advance!"

"Advance!"

"Advance!"

The staccato shouts echoed down Fairy Tail's line as they began to enact their plan. As Infantry moved forwards, knights drove their horses into a run, breaking formation. In a quick, on-the-fly change, Gildartz split his lance into two formations. The five units of Fairy Tail knights each aimed for one of the knightly blocks on the opposing side.

Canters turned into gallops as the enemy reacted, and very suddenly, over four hundred knights were charging at each other. Lances lowered into position as tonnes of armour and horseflesh hurled themselves madly together. Every knight carried a personal weapon, marked with magical runes which they channelled their magic into. In addition, knights also carried a lance, but due to the oft disposable nature of the weapon, not all could afford to replace magical lances, so many carried mundane ones instead.

Laxus was royalty.

His lance crackled with magical power, gathering lightning. A simple spell, but a devastatingly effective one. Enemy knights pulled back on their reins as they were blinded. Rival lances wavered and raised. The knights of Fairy Tail slammed home. Pulling into a tight triangle behind their liege they splintered the enemy formation as Laxus struck like a thunderbolt. Literally.

Natsu and Gray, the pair behind Laxus, discarded shattered lances immediately, and Crimson Lotus and Icebringer came into play. Behind their lord they pushed a bloody wedge of destruction. Men died under the power of their magic. They split the way, allowing the knights behind them to deal more damage.

It was crushingly one-sided, and panicked knights began to flee, desperate to escape death. Unfortunately for them, the plan involved Fairy Tail pushing through anyway, and they pursued the Phantom Lord knights, cutting them down to a man.

Phantom's line was broken.

Along the battle line, similar stories were repeated. Fried's blade was like a rapier, the fine point allowing him to draw sigils that caused spasms of pain from the knights that it touched. Then bodies went flying as Elfman swept in with his hammer, pulping flesh and crushing bones. All while lecturing the enemy on how to be a Man, of course.

Bixlow was thrown back, but knew that failing Laxus was not an option. Bixlow revealed his ultimate weapon. Long ago, Bixlow had saved his master on the field of battle. That sacrifice had cost him both of his eyes. But even Laxus is not without feeling. He paid master runesmiths to fashion for him a pair of artificial eyes – little more than glass orbs. By the magic runes on them, Bixlow could see the flow of magic in the world, a sight beyond sight. It also let him use his ultimate ability: Figure Eyes. By removing his helm, he revealed them to the enemy. The front rank of knights instantly froze in place, and were hacked down by Bixlow's allies. The enemy knights finally broke and ran.

GIldartz's two units had no problems, the venerable knight sending entire ranks into the disarray with each strike. Five holes were put into Phantom Lord's lines, the victorious knights wheeling to face the rear.

All along the line, infantry finally met infantry. Despite being outnumbered four to one, Fairy Tail's Militia held bravely, knowing that they only had to hold on for a little longer. The peasantry wasn't so much fighting as using the long reach of their pikes to hold the enemy at bay. It wasn't enough and the enemy got to arm's reach.

In the distance, as the two long lines clashed, a reserve formation of Phantom knights came into play. They were aiming for the very flank of the line, exposed and vulnerable. But it was they who were hit in the flank as Mystogan and his thirty knights literally appeared out of nowhere, illusionary magic fading like mist. It was short and bloody.

Then destruction rained down upon Phantom Lord as the knights completed their turn, and nearly a hundred and fifty powerful knights of the kingdom slammed into the unprotected rear of their line. It was awful. Men died in their hundreds, carved apart in a horrendously one sided conflict.

They broke and fled.

It was a spectacular, crushing victory for the Knights of Fairy Tail.

And yet, twenty of their knights lay dead on the field of battle, along with one hundred and fifty militia and four hundred peasants. War is not kind. Even for the victors, they stood amongst the corpses of several thousand men combined from both sides.

The glory of war.

* * *

In the aftermath, the knights of Fairy Tail broke apart and mingled. Natsu was crowing like a madman. Gray rode up alongside, and the argument over who got the most kills started. Natsu started claiming that cutting a man in half counted as two kills. That started a scuffle.

"Oi," shouted Mystogan as he rode up. "Has anyone accounted for the Element Four?"

Natsu and Gray shared a look. Neither had seen any of them. Mystogan made a noise of annoyance and continued to check with the other knight commanders. Gildartz hadn't. He then found Laxus, Fried and Bixlow together.

"Who cares?" Laxus said dismissively. "Look at this pitiful army that dared our wrath! They are scum, and yet they thought us weak!"

"Lord Dreyar! If the Element Four are not here, then where are they? The enemy must be launching an attack on our castle!" Mystogan was urgent, but Laxus merely turned away.

"I don't care."

"Your father, the king, is in danger!"

"If he is so weak to die to those four, then maybe the time for change has arrived!" Laxus laughed. Mystogan backed away, eyes wide. Such callousness, it beggared belief. He turned his horse around and set off. He motioned to his trumpeter. Knights across the field looked up at the bellowing instrument. Where was Mystogan going? He was heading back to the…in a hurry, all the knights present began to hurry, realisation dawning. Well, not all of the knights.

Laxus rode alongside Fried and Bixlow.

"Pathetic," he muttered. "To be looked down upon by such weaklings, I hate it! When people hear the name of Fairy Tail they should quake in fear! All that oppose us must tremble at our might! Come you two, we have other things to do than help beat four weaklings."

"Milord, that way is…," Fried began as Laxus took off on his horse.

"I know."

"Kyahahahahaha! Interesting!" Bixlow remarked in his unusual idiom. The Three knights left – in the opposite direction to Magnolia. They turned their backs in their friends, their comrades, their families and their kingdom.


	10. Covert Operations

In the stately room belonging to the Strauss sisters, Mira looked up at something. They'd both heard the brief battle outside, and had gone to confirm that the cheers belonged to the right side. Satisfied that they were safe for moment, they had retreated to their chambers to wait.

"Lisanna, stay by my side," Mira said sternly.

"Why?" The younger Strauss pouted.

Mira looked at nothing, scanning the walls. "There's something bad in the air." She was in a large room that the Strauss sisters once shared with their brother, until he'd gotten his own at Lady Evergreen's bitching. There was a sword on the wall that her brother had once used, and she took it down, keeping the blade in her hands.

Suddenly, a bell rang, shrill and impatient. The sisters looked vaguely stunned.

"The warning…," Mira whispered.

"You were right," Lisanna mumbled.

* * *

"Shit!" Totomaru shouted as the servant fell to the floor, lifeless. He'd been too slow in killing him and the man had run to grab a rope in the corner of the room. The rope pulled onto the castle's warning system, little more than a series of bells joined by rope.

He could hear running footsteps, angry shouts. His blade became wreathed in fire. Fine, he would kill everyone in his way. All that remained in the castle were household militia, servants, lords and ladies. He would kill them all.

The door banged open and five men ran in, brandishing swords.

"Blue slash!" The flame on his sword changed to a cerulean fire, and he slashed, encasing the five men in ice. "Red slash!" He surged in, cutting a horizontal line that bisected all five through the waist while still trapped.

He would kill them all.

* * *

"How sad!" Aria cried, tears streaming down his face. In a large chamber he faced ten more household guard. They were running at him, swords and axes drawn. "I have no weapon!"

The men roared triumphantly, but then the whole area was engulfed by Aria's magic. The air howled as he manipulated it, draining the very life from these poor souls. Bodies twitched and writhed within the area of his spell. Aria smiled as bodies hit the floor.

"How sad that I am no mere knight! I need no runes to cast – I am a full mage!" He laughed loudly to unhearing ears.

* * *

"Non, non, non!" Monsieur Sol shouted loudly as he ran. He was sure that he was going the wrong way, moving further from the throne room. Surely it'd be on the ground floor? He began throwing doors open. These looked like private quarters of the higher class.

He was worried – as the outsider. The Norman in England, he needed to prove his worth to Jose. Failure would be instant deportation if not outright death. And he liked this job. Merciless killing was very much his kind of thing.

He smiled. Even if he could not find the king, surely there would be some high ranking target here. He moved on, door by door.

* * *

Two men leapt out at Juvia. Her hands flashed, and they impacted the floor unconscious, struck by the pommel of her sword. She had one target: King Dreyar. She would not kill anyone else. No one else deserved to die in this war.

The words of Lord Fernandez rang in her head. She wondered if she would have a chance to meet his wife. Perhaps find someone who understood her.

No…no one understood her. That was fine. She was not a passionate person. Juvia would complete her mission.

* * *

Gajeel rode lazily past the main gates of Magnolia. He wasn't really sure what to do now. He could wait with these men, head for the field of battle or return to his chambers to deal with Levy. He looked up. The castle loomed large over the city. Suddenly, a section of the castle exploded outwards, red flames visible.

Gajeel practically choked. What the fuck was that? Fire powerful enough to break stone? But Salamander was…what kinda mage or alchemist or…

Knight.

Fire, one of the four elements. They couldn't be…inside the castle, surely? But then again, Phantom had already tried one sneak attack…using only weak soldiers. That was a diversion, a faint within a faint! The weakling bastards had to use this level of underhandedness just to make things even?

Gajeel took a moment to shout at the militia behind him to stay put. The last thing he needed was another attack wave breaking them while they were distracted. Then Panther turned under his guidance and began to head for the castle.

_Just a little longer. I'm coming._

He blinked in confusion. Who was that thought aimed at exactly?

* * *

Levy quailed at the sound of the explosion. What was going on? Those bells had started ringing and she had no idea what they meant. Maybe she should go and find Mira. Perhaps there was a fire…no the castle was stone, it wouldn't burn. Then what? The only thought made Levy gasp. Were they…under attack?

What did she do? What did she do? Getting a little panicky, Levy's body rebelled at her hasty movements, painfully reminding her that she was in no condition to do anything rash. What else could she do but sit here and wait? Feeling foolish, she grabbed Lucy's book, as if it would make her feel better.

Footsteps hurried along the corridor outside and the door flew open. Levy backed away from the man who had entered. A man with long black hair and silver armour. An orange tabard and a sword cloaked in fire.

"Psh. More trash. Die."

His attack was sloppy, seeing only an injured woman. A slash at shoulder height for him gave her an easy way to throw herself under it. She cursed her dress for being so restrictive – why weren't women allowed to wear trousers too?

But she was completely prone, unable to get to her feet quickly. Even without her dress, the pain wracking her refused her swift motions. She could do little but stare hopelessly at her murderer. Her fingers clutched the book tightly.

But Totomaru had paused. Around the girl's fingers…was that a tiny nimbus of magical power? Was this girl capable of unleashing magic without runic items, just like Aria? Shit! She clearly seemed unaware herself. What should he do? This girl was valuable – did he kill her or take her hostage?

Ah, fuck it. Kill her, never mention it to anyone. Problem solved.

He raised his sword over her.

* * *

Mira screamed as the man who had run into their room produced a stream of sand from his weapon. Mira was slammed away as it glanced her – and travelled onwards to engulf Lisanna. The younger sister was half buried, and screamed in pain.

"Lisanna!" Mira shouted.

"Non, non, non! That spell will constrict until she is crushed!" Sol gloated. "And there is nothing that you can do but watch!"

"You bastard!" Mira screamed, trying to swing the heavy sword that she was holding. Sol smirked, easily parrying the inexpert strike and Mira was forced away into the wall with a grunt of pain.

"Big Sis!" Lisanna called desperately. "Please…guh…run!"

* * *

Juvia ended up at the castle's rear, in an open area, analogous to a modern loading bay. The road ran around to here so that carts could easily transfer large products to the kitchen, such as deer or boar carcasses.

Had she failed? The castle's labyrinthine corridors were frustrating. But then again, there was a lot of foodstuffs here…she could destroy it. If she did, perhaps it would deal an important blow to their supplies.

She could…but would it be wrong? Facing the enemy in fair battle was one thing, but this seemed underhand in the extreme. Juvia shook her head. This entire scheme was underhand. This was nothing. Enact her orders.

* * *

Aria advanced into a great vestibule. An enormous room lined with pillars and a lush red carpet. Valuable paintings hung on the walls and that end was a set of great golden doors. The King's chamber.

"How sad! To leave your king alone!" He advanced towards those doors. A hand reached out to push them open, to enter into the room in which he would enact bloody murder.

* * *

At about the same instant, the Element Four were hurled back, crying out in pain. They recovered, shouting, "Who are you!"

* * *

"Jet! Droy!" Levy cried happily, sinking to her knees. Her two friends stood over her, separating her from her would-be assassin. Totomaru glared at them, instantly sending a wave of fire their way. Jet, using his sword left-handed swung in rapid succession, creating a gale to blow the fire back. As the Phantom Knight expressed his disbelief, Droy slammed his sword into the floor, a tangling vine lashing out as it grew. Fire cut it in half, and the knights eyed each other up warily.

"Levy, run," Jet urged.

"W…what?" She asked, voice breaking.

"We can't beat this guy," Droy stated. "Particularly not in this condition."

"Hahaha! I see! You two were left behind because you're injured! What a pitiful pair you two make!" His eyes flickered, checking them over. The ringlet around Droy's leg suggested that it was healing from a fracture. He couldn't move quickly. The other's main arm was out of action, needing his offhand. "Is this all that really opposes me? It's offensive in a way!"

Jet's eyes looked back. "Why haven't you run away yet!?"

Tears streaming, Levy fled through the doorway. Gajeel was right, she thought. This is what weaklings were. People who left their loved ones to die.

* * *

Sol looked on in disbelief as the woman that he had thrown aside radiated power. Dark power. She stood, a single eye visible behind her curtain of silvery hair. It was glowing vermillion. In response, the runes on her sword began to glow in unison, cloaking the blade in that same vermillion energy.

"You bastard…," she hissed.

"Non non non, non non non, non non non! With a 3-3-3 non, I cannot believe that a mere female could possess this level of magical energy!" He tried to recover his wits, and struck the wall with his sword. "Sable Dance!"

The stone of the wall began to disintegrate into granules of sand, surrounding Mira. Ha! He'd done it! What was that pain? Why was blood dripping from his mouth? Mira stood behind him, slowly sheathing the sword. As it snapped closed, Sol bisected through the waist. His torso fell forwards to land lifelessly on the floor. The last word to leave his lips, 'non'.

Lisanna felt all of the pressure evapourate in an instant, the sand around her becoming inert. She quickly ran over to Mira, who lay unconscious after her exertion.

"What _was _that, Big Sis?"

* * *

Juvia couldn't believe it. The woman who stood before her looked so meek, so mild. She was blonde, wearing a white dress. She couldn't have knocked her back, surely? She began to notice the two men who stood behind her. One large and powerful, the other of medium build.

"Well, well," said Lucy Heartphilia. "I thought I should check on the supplies that we were sending, but I never thought I'd find something like this. Mr Leo? Mr Taurus?"

The two men advanced. Neither were knights, but Juvia could clearly see that both were magic users. The taller man carried an enormous double-headed axe, and the other had a pair of runic gauntlets. Both wore simple chainmail armour with white tabards bearing the Heartphilia crest.

"Let's try and take her alive," said Mr Leo. "I'd hate to kill a woman."

"Mou! I would never kill such a nice body!" Mr Taurus agreed.

"Hey, you two," Lucy mumbled sheepishly.

"Don't you dare underestimate me! Water Slicer!" Juvia said angrily. Her sword swung, generating a beam of water. The larger man leapt forward, and the water gathered on the head of his axe.

"My Axe of Aldeberaan has the power of suction! No attacks will get past to hit my owner's Nice Body!" He slammed the axe downwards, smashing the stone floor as Juvia backstepped. She turned slightly as the second man rushed in, his gauntlets glowing.

"None can beat us, for we fight for love! Fist of Regulus!"

Juvia froze.

"Lo…lo…lov…," she stammered, red faced. She took Leo's punch right to the face and fell unconscious.

"Doki!" Lucy emoted, her face going into an uneasy expression of surprise. "I…didn't think it'd be _that _easy!"

* * *

Gajeel was running. Perhaps he should have gone straight to the king. No, he should have definitely gone towards the king. So why was he heading towards his chambers? Why was he concerned about her?

He shook his head. No, he'd seen the explosion in this vicinity that was all. It was the best place to find one of the enemy. And his room was here, with his stuff. Including her. His property, and no one else was going to break it.

His eyes boggled slightly. Outside his chambers it looked like a bomb had gone off. The walls were blackened and smouldering. And there were two bodies lying amongst it all. He wasn't sure if they were dead or not, but there was a lot of blood.

"S…save her…," whispered Jet in a voice as dry as the Sahara.

Gajeel scowled. "Don't…"

"You can't threaten us in this state," Jet interrupted, a thin smile on his face. You can't kill dead men. "We…bought you some time. Hurry."

Gajeel shook his head in frustration, but pressed past. Even to him, this felt wrong, but what could he do? He was no doctor. He wanted revenge for this…but hadn't he done the same just a day before? His brow furrowed. What _was _this? The strong beat the weak. That was life. So why was he angry? Why was he furious?

"Gah! I'll beat the answer out of his skull!"

* * *

Aria looked up angrily at the figure barring his way to the throne room. His blinded eyes couldn't believe themselves. The person was a knight, but female. Plate armour, custom made for the female form. A red tabard with the sigil of a white eye. A staff in one hand, with a four bladed tip.

Flowing scarlet hair, tied back in a loose ponytail fell past her shoulders. Her lower face concealed by a red cloth tied around it. Just like Mystogan…

"W…who are you?" Aria raged. "Fairy Tail has no female knights!"

"I am a woman who has no name to you. But I am a woman who walks the path of the knight. So you may call me Lady Knightwalker!"


	11. The Day is Over

Huff.

Huff.

Huff.

Levy hurried down empty corridors as fast as she could. Tears streamed from her eyes. Her friends were fighting for her back there. But there were no longer the sounds of fighting. The repeated impact of metal-shod boots on stone; that was all that remained.

Despite everything, Levy was sure that she wanted to live with every fibre of her being. She would give anything for this nightmare to end, to return to the existence that she had. Pain was nothing. She was accustomed to pain. But death…no!

In desperation, she pulled open one of the doors to a knight's chamber and hid inside, hoping that he'd just run past. She didn't know whose chambers these were, but there was an amazing amount of arts supplies here: canvases, easels, brushes and paints. If she'd had any time, it'd have been fascinating, but as it was, she simply cowered. She hoped that the door wouldn't open.

The door didn't open.

It combusted.

Totomaru stepped through, a languid expression on his face. He was clearly enjoying this. He motioned to a sword that lay against the wall. Knights seemed to pile up weapons over their lifetimes.

"There is such a difference between an unarmed man and one with a weapon," he said smugly. "Go on, take a sword. I will at least grant you that much pity."

Levy was panicking so much that she wasn't thinking very well. But she did as instructed, lifting the sword. She sagged under its weight. Did…Gajeel swing things like this easily? Even with both hands she could barely lift it. The blade came free from its scabbard. She staggered trying to keep her balance.

It was comically mismatched.

There was a swift motion and Totomaru's strike wrenched the sword from her hands and into the wall. He leered smugly, knowing that he was in utter control here. Time to end it. He brought up the weapon two handed to kill her.

What could she do? She had to stop it somehow! She clumsily picked up the book she'd brought with her, brandishing it like a priest might try to use a crucifix. Her panicking brain was not being particularly helpful. You dowse fire with water, it told her, as if that was useful.

Water.

Water.

"Water!" She screamed, flinging her hands up. The word materialized in front of her, and slammed into Totomaru, knocking him back and dowsing him. Both participants exclaimed in surprise. Levy was far more confused than he.

"What the hell was that?" He roared.

"Yes, Shrimp. What was that?"

Totomaru barely span in time, his blade intercepting Gajeel's as it came in horizontally. He gritted his teeth at the insane strength of this man and he was hurled into the wall with a sickening crack. Clutching his injured shoulder, he looked at the newly arrived man with abject fear.

Those eyes…they conveyed such hate, such anger. That scowl was not much better. And his name was legendary…in the infamous way.

"You bastard! I ain't gonna hold back! Taste the full fury of the master of flames! Rainbow Fire!" Totomaru's sword began to pulsate with a flame that ran the full colour of the spectrum. He laughed maniacally. In contrast, Gajeel's response had no emotion.

"Ixacalibur." Gajeel's sword shifted, gaining a small amount of extra mass, but becoming much, much sharper and lighter. This was a difficult spell, even for him, but by refining the metal of the blade he could massively enhance its properties. The metal shone with a golden lustre. Even when he and Natsu had fought, they had held back their ultimate spells. This was not something to use on a kinsman.

Totomaru grimaced, but launched forward, meeting Gajeel head on. Levy never caught the events of the following seconds, but half of Totomaru's sword went flying into the air. As did his head. She couldn't help it and screamed. It was awful, horrible!

"What the fuck are you crying about? He was going to kill you!" Gajeel shouted at her.

"I…I…don't care!" Levy turned aside and wretched.

"Jeez, you can explain to Reedus why you fucked up his room!"

* * *

"Stand still!" Aria shouted angrily. Hurricane winds howled outwards from him, but despite wearing a full suit of plate mail, this woman was lithe as a jungle cat. She danced aside from strikes that should have gutted her in one go.

"Tell me, are you a holy man? Do you keep the commandments? In honour of my first battle as a knight, I will show you the ultimate form of the Ten Commandments, the Holy Spear: Ravelt!" The staff in her hands changed, forming a golden spear tipped with golden light.

"How sad! Allow me to show you my strongest magic!" He ripped the cloth blinding him, his eyes emerging. Purple irises split apart into quadrants; an eerie magic indeed.

The remaining fight took about four seconds.

Erza's light eclipsed those eyes, going from the pitch black of his bandages to the bright white of Erza's magic in instants. She was glorious, a warrior born. Not a bad thing to be the last thing that you'd ever see. Aria's heavy body slammed into the floor with a very final sounding pair of thuds. He had been bisected down his spine.

* * *

Levy squealed with pain as Gajeel grabbed her forearm and dragged her to her feet. He was looking a little shaky himself. He was utterly confused.

"You can cast magic." It was a statement, not a question. "How?"

"I don't know! It just happened! I was thinking water over and over again and I just made it!" Levy was angry due to confusion. Her life had ceased to make any kind of sense. Her face fell. She raced from the room shouting, "Jet! Droy!"

Gajeel almost stopped her, violently angry from being ignored for other men…but he owed them for the moment. And he felt oddly relieved that she was alright. His eyes widened. The Element Four had not been accounted for from his point of view. He hurried to escort her. He watched her as she stabilized her friends, taking ripped strips of cloth from her own dress to stop bleeding.

"You are a healer?" He asked.

"My father got into enough drunken brawls for me to have experience," she replied in a hollow voice.

"You…just make no sense to me," he said angrily, arms folded and eyes closed.

"Later," she said forcefully. "First we have to find out the situation and get these two help!"

Gajeel shook his head in an annoyed manner. See, this was just the kind of thing…forget it. There might be three more people to kill. He'd deal with this later. What they both forgot was the book Levy had left in Reedus' room. It had spilled open and the words on the page had jumbled around. At the very centre, five letters had been pulled together, out of the text. W. A. T. E. R.

* * *

The next few minutes were stressful. The corpses of Aria and Sol were added into the consensus, and Porylusica's infirmary was bustling with injured, include Jet, Droy and an unconscious Mira. They found Lucy and Mr Leo who explained that she'd left the water user tied up with her henchman Mr Taurus. Gajeel hurried to the storehouse to find Taurus unconscious with a large bump on his head.

"She has a Nice Body," he mumbled drowsily.

Gajeel scowled. The fool had let the water user get away.

And just who had killed Aria and Sol anyway?

* * *

Juvia gasped for air as she fled into the city. After capture, Lucy had removed her sword and stripped her of her armour, leaving her in a simple cotton undergarment that all knights wore. It had been child's play to tempt the brutish fool left to guard her. At least her attire made her less obvious than a suit of armour.

But…she had nowhere to go. The gate was watched by the guard. The city was big, and she was lost within the maze of houses. If she kept fleeing she'd reach the peasant's districts. Maybe that'd be a good place to lie low. Become inconspicuous by becoming covered in filth. Bide her time and make her escape when the opportunity presented itself.

Escape to where?

Jose would never take her back after this! What could she do? Her warrior's instincts and training kicked in. Survive first. Everything else later.

* * *

The knights of Fairy Tail thundered home, travelling to the castle in record time – to find the situation resolved. Three members of the Element Four lay dead and the last had fled. Still, the toll on the servants and guards was huge. The King himself spoke of their honour and sacrifice. They would be included in the funeral procession of all the fallen soldiers.

But there were unresolved problems. There was an enemy unaccounted for. Laxus and his cronies had disappeared. A mystery knight had slain Aria. Mira was unconscious from something Lisanna seemed reluctant to explain.

And Gajeel had problems a little closer to home.

* * *

Lord Gerard Fernandez finally made his way back to his mansion late at night. He closed the bedroom door to find the svelte form of his wife draped over his bed.

"I hear that Sir Mystogan fought bravely today," Erza purred.

"Oh?" Gerard cocked an eyebrow as he began to disrobe. "Well, I heard tale of sightings of a female knight. With red hair. You wouldn't know anything about that, would you?"

Erza giggled, an odd noise from the severe woman. "Some of us have a harder time hiding our hair!" She laughed as her husband embraced her, lips kissing hers deeply.

* * *

Elfman was cradling a crying Lisanna to his side. She was bawling her heart out after a stressful day. It was Manly to cry, he assured her. They sat before Mira's bed, the woman's breathing coming slow and shallow.

A Man should protect his sisters, he thought. I wasn't here for them. This is my fault. I never want to see their tears again. A Man must become stronger. For them, I will stop anything in the world that dares hurt them. That goes for Ever too. I better check in on her before she gets angry…but I don't want to leave my sisters for the moment. Please be patient, Ever.

* * *

In another mansion Lady Evergreen started as she heard a fluttering. On her windowsill was a carrier pigeon. She couldn't help but recognize the sender by the bird's plumage.

"Oh Laxus, what do you send me?" She purred, a wolfish grin spreading over her face.

* * *

Levy sat on her bed, breathing out. She was exhausted both emotionally and physically. It had been a very long day. As it stood, she had had no recognition for any part in saving the city. Gajeel had forced her to kneel before Sir Jonah for messing up his room. She smiled blandly. She'd have done that anyway.

The door thumped closed as Gajeel entered his chambers. He glowered at her from a distance, expression unreadable in the gloom.

"You and I need to have a little chat," he said.

* * *

**Yo, sorry the quality is a bit down on these last few chapters, but the next chapter is heavily Gajeel and Levy and shaping up well, IMO. **


	12. Relationship Negotiations

Levy sat on her bed, breathing out. She was exhausted both emotionally and physically. It had been a very long day. As it stood, she had had no recognition for any part in saving the city. Gajeel had forced her to kneel before Sir Jonah for messing up his room. She smiled blandly. She'd have done that anyway.

The door thumped closed as Gajeel entered his chambers. He glowered at her from a distance, expression unreadable in the gloom.

"You and I need to have a little chat," he said.

"Yes, we do," Levy replied, standing to face him.

"See!" Gajeel shouted suddenly. "That's exactly the kind of fucking thing that I'm talking about! I don't understand you at all! You make no sense!"

Levy smiled. "And yet, I think I understand you completely. Perhaps one of us is simpler than the other."

Gajeel looked like he was going to kill her. "Why do you provoke me!? You know that I can kill you – no, I can torture you for days before you finally expire!"

"Because I will not spend any more time bowing down before small minded men!" Levy shouted back. "Either you will kill me or you will respect me as an equal! I have no interest in any other possibilities!"

"I will never respect you as an equal," Gajeel spat. Silence passed for a moment in the darkened room. His eyes flickered down, breaking contact. "But I will admit that you have a value above zero. The things that you have done make no sense…but you caused good things to happen. You saved lives at the gate, you delayed the Firebrain and you saved the lives of two knights."

Levy was amazed, eyes wide. She recovered, her mouth twisting into a wry smile. "That's fine. I would be foolish to expect you to change overnight. But I demand some autonomy. I wish to be able to move freely about the city by myself."

"Even your blonde friend doesn't have that freedom. Women do not go abroad by themselves. She has guards at all times."

"I know. But I am asking for a lesser boon then."

Gajeel turned away from her. "In the mornings, I will set you any tasks that I require doing. If those are done, I will allow you do as you wish with your remaining time."

Levy smiled at his attitude. The gruff man could not bear to face her directly. Who was weaker? "That is a start, but I also require money. I ask for some form of recompense for my duties to you."

Gajeel turned ever so slightly to glare with one eye. "You ask a lot." Levy made no response. "For my role as a knight I am rewarded with three gold coins a week. I have little need for them, so I will give you one."

Levy almost exploded on the spot. That was more money than she could have ever imagined. This man had a completely different value system to her. With rent, food and armour provided to him, Gajeel didn't need money, save for weapons and…leisure pursuits. In her whole life, Levy had never owned even a single silver coin before Lucy's donation. She had marvelled at mere copper.

"And I suppose you'll want me to stop beating you."

"No." Gajeel looked surprised. "Asking someone to stop hitting you is rather pointless, no? My only hope is that as time progresses you'll see me as valuable enough to cherish rather than hurt."

Gajeel scoffed. "Well, there are things that I ask in return. One: think about carnal relations."

"Gajeel, I can't…" Levy blustered. She stopped as a finger jabbed into her forehead and Gajeel loomed over her.

"I said _think, _not do. I just ask that you throw away your preconceived notions and think about yourself. When you will be ready for it. Two: you will have to go into examination for your magical potential."

Levy made a face. "I have no idea what that was…"

"Listen, Shrimp. Every human has magical potential in them. That ain't special. But ninety nine percent of humans require runic items to allow it outside of them. Only a few can cast without them. Like you. You just became a whole lot more valuable. In fact, it almost makes you important. Almost. You will have to speak with the old hag for examination. Be _very _grateful that no one is calling for your head."

"Okay," she replied nervously.

"Three: you will teach me how to read."

Levy looked up, face written with shock.

"Shut up."

"But I didn't…"

"Shut up. I will not have you do something that I cannot. I am your superior in all things. You will teach me how." Levy wanted to argue, but his sentence was not a question in any way. She knew that pushing here would be a mistake. She could practically hear his thoughts. _I ain't letting you learn magic (my thing) if I can't learn to read (your thing). _

"Okay."

"Then I will grant you one more boon." He turned to face her, and again she could not read that expression. "I apologize for hurting you so badly. I will wait for your injuries to heal before hitting you again."

"Oh…how kind," she drawled.

"Four: if there is any danger, you will stay by my side. I will not waste time again looking for something so small."

Levy blushed, not understanding his sudden change in tone.

"Ahem. Five: If I need aid sleeping…ahem…I am allowed to…cuddle you when I require. Ahem. Shut up. Don't look at me like that. I just like cute things, alright? Just like kittens. Nothing to do with you, okay? I'm…"

"You can stop now," Levy replied. Gajeel was trying not to pay attention to how beautiful she looked as she smiled. No, that was fine, right? He'd chosen her for a wife, so it made sense that she should be pretty, that he should find her attractive. But it was marred by the black eye and cut lip…that he'd given her. He scowled. From now on he'd have to hit her below the neckline.

"I think those conditions will allow us to tolerate the other's existence for a while," Levy said.

"It seems like it," Gajeel agreed.

* * *

Two days later, Levy stood amongst the servants as she watched the funeral procession. Everyone was wearing black, of course. A column of knights came first, bearing the coffins of knights who fell upon the field of battle. Gajeel was a pallbearer, unusually solemn.

The remaining dead did not get individual coffins. They were born upon corpse carts, shrouded by simple cloth. Then came the bodies of the other militia. Then the servants who had died. And finally, the peasantry who had died in service.

The funeral pyres blazed immensely with the weight of the dead. Only the knights would be allowed proper burial, but even this was a massive acknowledgement to the others who had fought in the war. The priest finished his sermon and for the first time, Levy set eyes upon the king.

He stood upon a raised platform, his voice easily carrying to the assembled scrum of humanity. Ears listened intently. Natsu, Gajeel, Erza, Gerard, Gildartz, Elfman, Levy, Mira, Gray…all of them.

"I ask you all to remember that you are all my dear children. From the highest of the knights to the lowest of the serfs, I care for you all. I thank you from the bottom of my heart. You all worked together to save the kingdom and an old fool past his prime. I feel nothing but pride for you, my children, the citizens of Magnolia, warriors of Fairy Tail!"

A huge cheer erupted from the crowd. Then, the King began to hand out awards, devotional medals for those who had fought the most bravely. Many were awarded posthumously. Natsu and Gray each got one. Gajeel looked disappointed. He'd been called away from the main battlefield by the Shrimp. He no longer regretted it…but some part of him craved the cheers his fellows got.

"And next, I wish to award the St Mavis medallion for protection of the city to…no, my mistake, there are two…to be awarded to Sir Gajeel Refox and Miss Levy McGarden!" Two heads snapped up in surprise. "The selfless actions and quick thinking of this pair saved thousands of lives of our loyal peasant militia and perhaps even the city itself!"

Gajeel walked up to the front of the procession with faltering limbs. They seemed unable to react properly as cheers fell upon his back. He felt rather than saw the small form of his girl next to him. She looked equally shocked. They knelt and received the small icons before turning to see the crowd.

It wasn't so much the smiling faces of the knighthood as it was the great cheer from the unwashed masses in the background. Cheering for their hero and angel. It was about the most humbling experience that Gajeel had ever experienced. He turned away. He hated showing any form of weakness.

* * *

As the funeral wake ended, Macao whispered to Makarov. "Two days have passed and still no word of your grandson…perhaps he has gone to Ivan…"

"Macao! He is my flesh and blood! I will not write off another one so easily. I dearly hope that he just needs to clear his head. I will wait patiently, wherever he is now."

* * *

**===5 Days Later===**

In the city of Phantom Lord, Jose was panicking in his throne room. What were all those explosions? Where were his guards? Why had he sent so many to the battle, leaving only a skeleton guard? At last his door blew in, an enormous armoured man with short blond hair and a jagged scar stepping through.

Lord Laxus Dreyar glared down on the small man with contempt.

"How dare you attack one of the ten feudal lords?" Jose roared, hand going to his sword. Before it got there he was engulfed by lightning, and he screamed as he died, a sword transfixing his gut. Laxus didn't let up, continuing to channel until Jose's skin blistered away, roaring in violent anger the whole time.

"How dare I!?" He shouted at the corpse. "We are Fairy Tail! The strongest force on the face of the Earth! It is you who dared our wrath, and now look who stands triumphant! The weak die and the strong live! That is life! Hahahahahaha!"

"Sir Laxus, we best leave before long. Having accomplished our mission, we have no reason to stay." Fried's eyes widened as his lord strode over to Jose's throne and sat.

"No…I'm not going anywhere for the moment…not until every soul in this city learns to fear my name!"


	13. Stronger Than You

Several days had passed since the battle and Levy was feeling much better now. She no longer looked like a punching bag and her body no longer screamed in agony with every movement. Repeated visits to make use of Porylusica's healing charms had certainly helped. But that had also brought up the topic of her magic.

The simple truth was that the only person to witness Levy's magic was dead. Levy had her eyes tight shut as she cast, and Gajeel had been in the corridor. Both had heard her scream the word water and seen Totomaru dripping wet. That was all. No one actually understood her magic and assumed that she must be some kind of water mage.

But no matter what she did, she couldn't produce anything else. No water, no drips, not even a bubble! Porylusica became very impatient with her, but was smart enough to try different types of magic. For instance, Sir Jonah's Pict Magic could potentially produce water…so could Sir Droy's plants. But nothing worked.

In the end, Porylusica went to a last resort – the usage of a magical charm to measure magical power. It was a last resort, Levy discovered, because it hurt like hell. She consoled herself that childbirth would seem easy now!

"Hmm, the problem may be your magical power level. In many ways, it is like exercise – the more you practise, the stronger you become. Your power has been dormant, unused for seventeen years and it is very small."

"Can you use a different word?" Levy asked shyly.

Porylusica glared. "Tiny. Shrunken. Minute. Underdeveloped."

"Thanks, you can stop now," Levy replied flatly.

"The point," the witch stressed, "is that this is going nowhere. At this point, I'm going to chalk it up as a miracle. Perhaps in a moment of stress, you managed to squeak out a drop of magical power. Stranger things have happened. Now, get out of here!"

_She went very quickly to broom beatings_, Levy thought as she scurried away.

* * *

"…d-double-you…eks…why…zed," Gajeel said to himself. He sat at the table in his bedchambers that he'd rarely had much use for, save to throw clothes on. He was reading over the twenty six letters of the alphabet, trying to remember their sounds. It was slow, frustrating work, and he purposefully did it by himself, aware that he might break Levy in his annoyance.

Okay, he was going to try and write something. He took the quill and dipped it into a little pot of ink. His tongue stuck out as he concentrated, his expression like a small child. The first letter started on the right and swooped around to the left before tucking in. The next letter was similar, wasn't it? But it didn't tuck in, and instead went up and back down.

"Guh…ah…," he read, trying to assure himself that it was right.

What was the next letter? Which one made the 'juh' sound? He frowned, looking back over the letters that Levy had written. Suddenly, his ire peaked. Her writing was so neat, while his was blotchy and awful. The entire table went into the wall with a deafening crack. Gajeel simmered on the chair for a few moments, his arms folded.

Maybe he did have a teeeeeeeeny amount of anger problems, he conceded. Still, he could always work some of that out, and went to pick up his sword. Maybe there was some unsuspecting fool on the training grounds.

* * *

In that first week, Gajeel had simply given Levy all three of his gold coins as an 'apology' for hurting her. He'd commented that he had no need for them, and Levy pondered the size of his wealth. She was not a greedy person, but her eyes shone evilly to imagine it.

She'd decided that the main thing she wanted to do was to use some of this newfound wealth to help the unfortunate.

She went down to the blacksmiths in the city centre. Trying to get them to even acknowledge her existence was difficult…right up until she flashed a gold coin. She purchased her own cauldron and cooking utensils so that she wouldn't have to 'borrow' the servant's anymore.

She still had to lug the damn thing down to the food merchants to buy the actual ingredients. With the cauldron full, she dragged it slowly through the streets. She saw a man run up to help her, and recognized him as one of the knights she'd met before. Sir…Full…buster! Yes, that was it! He was quite handsome, she thought. In a classical way. But she felt oddly like her tastes might be a bit…rougher.

"Please, call me Gray," he said amiably. "It would not be chivalrous to see you lift this heavy weight by yourself."

"Um…thank you…but Gajeel might get a bit….angry if I spend time with another knight." She shook her head, frustrated with how meek that had sounded. But the last beating had left quite a mark in more than one way.

"I'm more than capable of looking after myself," he said, patting the hilt of Icebringer.

In the poor district, Gray watched the small girl with interest. She seemed to pay no mind to her finery getting ruined by the muddy ground and worked expertly with the poor materials around. A spare block of wood became a chopping board and she dragged water up from the well. She even lit the kindling expertly. She clearly had not had a pampered life.

Gray shook his head. Perhaps he was just getting broody. How many knights had yet to take a wife or at least a serious courtship? Not many. He should find a girl soon. What would be his ideal, he wondered? He liked the shade of Levy's hair, but desired someone a little more curvaceous. But whatever, Gray's number one pet peeve was clinginess. He didn't want some stalker for a girlfriend.

"Food's ready!" Levy bellowed, though perhaps that is a poor choice of adjective for someone with such small lungs. She stirred the stew that she was making, allowing the smell to drift. A small crowd had already gathered, and Levy smiled as she began to dole out helpings to the less fortunate. She was happy like this – back amongst her element, but helping rather than being little more than a stray dog.

At this time of day, it was less crowded than she thought it'd be. Of course, most people were still working in the fields. Still, that meant that the people she was serving had a high proportion of women and children. She recognised the thinness on many, though she never saw any quite as bad as she had once been. Perhaps some parents were more loving. She shook her head, warding off dark thoughts.

From the corner of her eye, she noticed a woman peeking around the corner of a hovel. She had blue hair and eyed the cauldron hungrily, drooling. Levy smiled and filled a spare bowl. She handed it to Gray, who wasn't really doing anything.

"Sorry, but I have to stay with the cauldron. Could you please take this to her?" Gray shrugged disinterestedly. He took the bowl over to the woman. She was pretty enough, he thought. Upon seeing him or the food – he wasn't sure which – her face lit up with a crooked smile.

"There," he said, handing the bowl over. "It's not so gloomy. You're pretty when you smile." His eyes had closed in mirth, and when they reopened, the woman was gone.

* * *

Juvia had raced away like a bullet. What was this pounding in her chest? Why was her face so hot? He was…dreamy! He was perfect! So handsome! So kind! She wanted to see more of him! No, she HAD to see more of him! Belatedly, she began to eat the broth, tending to her basic needs.

She'd been lying low for a few days, having stolen a few dirty clothes to better blend in. No one questioned an extra peasant. She'd been planning to escape, but she knew that Phantom Lord was no home to her anymore.

This place was potentially hostile, but the only person who could identify her was that blonde woman. She was the only person to stand between her and her man! She gnashed her teeth in anger. She needed to plan. To worm her way into the handsome man's good books, while defeating her rival in love.

* * *

Gray had to leave, for some unspoken appointment. Levy smiled and told him that she'd be fine. The people here seemed to love her, and there was not enough present to form a crush that could be dangerous. She toiled away for a little while longer and the cauldron was near to empty.

"Oi, Runt!"

Levy's heart froze. She could barely lift her head to look at the man stomping over to her.

No.

Please no.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Her father bellowed at her. She couldn't help but notice that his attire was the same as always. He'd been given ten gold coins, but still dressed like a peasant and lived here? Surely he could have moved to a nicer place? She assumed that he'd gambled/drunk the money away.

"U…um, giving out food?" She replied lamely. She hated her words, but this man didn't just scare her, but ingrained a fear into her memetic memory. She'd been afraid of him since she had memories.

"With my money? I sold you off to make me a profit!" He hissed the words angrily. "Any money you make should go straight to me!"

"N…no…this is my…money," she gulped, her throat very dry suddenly. "What happened to the gold you were paid?"

"That's none of your fucking business!" He scowled at the scene before him, and grabbed a bowl. "At least make yourself useful."

"This food…isn't for you." Levy's voice was shaky, scared at standing up to him.

"What?" He growled, his voice dangerous.

"I said, this food isn't for you!" Levy found some confidence. "This food is to help the poor. You – you are rich now! Or at least you should be, if you haven't fluttered it all away at the cock fights!"

"I am your father. I am not asking. I am telling."

"I refuse!"

"Then I will beat you."

"Then I will resist you!" Levy glared back now, her eyes full of confidence. To do anything else would be to step backwards in her life. She rounded the cauldron and stood before him, looking up. Her father was not a tall man by any means, certainly nothing like Gajeel. She smiled.

"What the fuck are you smiling for!?"

"Compared to Gajeel, you're not even scary! You're just sad!"

He drew back a fist. "I will beat the shit out of you! You are just a little weakling runt!"

"I'm not a weakling!" Levy roared back. Her hand flew forwards, and she felt power welling up within her. "Water!"

Nothing happened.

Levy had enough time to register her surprise before a fist thundered into her head and she keeled over into the mud. Her father loomed over her, a sickening smile on his face. Oh, he just felt so good to have his little girl back, powerless before him. He lifted a heavy boot, intending to bring it down on her helpless body, but a weight barrelled into him, knocking him over into the mud.

"Don't you hurt her! She's our angel!" A peasant shouted at him. A chorus of assents joined in as men surrounded Levy's father, punching and kicking him. He cried out in pain as fists and boots dug into his flesh.

"STOP!"

The scrum ended in an instant, men looking back at the tiny girl standing tall, beautiful hair and dress ruined by the mud. They stood back, almost looking ashamed, as if an angel had descended from heaven and was judging their moral character. Levy's father looked up at her, one eye already swelling from the beating he'd just taken.

"Do you see that, father? That is my strength! The strength of these people! The bonds of trust, of friendship. No matter how weak a person may be, they find strength in numbers, in a common goal! A knight cannot beat fifty soldiers. Fifty soldiers cannot beat a thousand peasants. You could crush me in an instant, but you are lying beaten."

She stomped over to him, looking down on him for the first time in her life. Her eyes were bright, blazing with passion.

"I am Levy McGarden. I am the smallest, weakest person in the whole world! And I am much, much, stronger than you!"

Her father could only look dumbfounded as she turned on her heel and marched away.

* * *

**More Gajeel-Levy interaction next chapter, I promise! Hell, more Gajeel full stop.**


	14. Burying the Past

"Come on you pussies! It's three on one!"

Gajeel span like a dervish, grinning like a madman. Reedus' blow was sent parrying back on him. Gajeel swung low and to the right, reversing the grip on his sword to intercept Warren's downward swing. With his other hand he grabbed Warren's wrist and threw him into Max, sending both men to the ground.

"I yield!" Three voices cried in the same instant. Gajeel pouted, sheathing his blade. It had been a good workout while it lasted. Max and Warren scurried off at the first chance they had, but Reedus hung around momentarily, clearly wishing to talk, but a bit nervous.

"What?" Gajeel spat.

"Um…I just wanted to return this. I found it in my room." He proffered the book that Levy had left behind. Gajeel took it wordlessly, frowning in remembered annoyance. He turned away, already having dismissed Reedus from his thoughts. The book reminded him of his earlier annoyance and he flicked lazily through it, as all the gibberish washed over him.

Wait! What was that? He flicked backwards until he found a page that was different from the rest. It looked like the letters had been pushed around the page, shoved into the corners, while one stood out in bold relief in the centre.

"Wuh…ah…tuh…eh…er," he said very slowly, trying to remember the correct way to enunciate these letters. Wuhateher? W..a..t..e..r! He smiled in sudden realisation. It said water! He felt so goddamn proud that it took several seconds for his brain to kick in. Was this to do with Shrimp's magic? But the book was not a runic item…it could not allow her to channel.

Oh well, this wasn't his area. He'd bring it up later.

* * *

Gajeel returned to his chambers, vaguely planning to change back into his tunic, but in the end simply disrobed. It was getting late, after all, and his chambers were his fortress. In this space, he did as he pleased. Nothing went here without his - w_as that flowerpot always on the dressers?_

He turned as he heard Levy enter the room, the door slowly closing behind her. He grinned, expecting her to become flustered with his admittedly fantastic physique. But she just looked a bit deflated, as if she'd had a very hard day. His eyes widened…was that a bruise on her face? And her clothes were ruined…

Why the fuck did she make him feel this way? He'd hit her, for crying out loud! But seeing her so dishevelled made his heart sink. Why?

"Oi Shrimp, are you alright?" He asked, not particularly kindly. She let out a long suffering sigh.

"Yes…it's just that it was so hard to see my father again." Her hands went to her chest. "He scares me so deeply into my heart. All I can remember of him is as he looms over me, grinning at the thought of hurting me."

"He…hurt you?" Gajeel's brows furrowed as if this was hard to understand. As if this was the complete opposite of what should happen.

"I'm alright," she said dismissively. "But I'm tired. Is it alright if I just go to bed?"

"S…sure," Gajeel mumbled, lost in thought. He stayed awake that night, and for the first time in their relationship he felt Levy snuggle into his side. He looked down at her face, made peaceful and beautiful by the serenity of her sleep.

When she awoke the next morning, Gajeel had already gone.

* * *

Levy's mother waited in fear for her husband to awake in the morning light. He had come home in an unusually sullen mood the previous night. She was fearful now of the conversation that morning would bring, though she herself rarely spoke any more. She'd learnt not to.

"Motherfucker," came the indistinct voice of her husband. He appeared in the doorway, rubbing his sore head. He glared at her for no reason, but she simply raised a shaking finger and pointed to the other occupant of their house. He sat in a chair, arms and legs crossed. Levy's father's face went a pale green, and he shook in fear.

"It occurs to me that I don't know your names," Gajeel began apropos of nothing, "but I also don't care. I'm gonna call you Shithead. So, Shithead, know why I'm here?"

The most terrifying thing was how calm he was. How quiet. He didn't shout or rage, but that anger was clearly there, held in check.

"Um…is my daughter unpleasing to you?" He asked feebly, wringing his hands.

"Watch yourself," Gajeel hissed, façade slipping.

"Uh…I mean, are you pleased with Levy?" He wheedled.

"Yes, despite all expected outcomes. She tests me so, but I find that perversely enjoyable. Now stop stalling. You know why I am here. Less than a month ago, I made a purchase from you. Now I find you damaging property that belongs to me."

"Ah! I didn't think of it in those terms. As her father, I simply wanted to-"

"Quiet!" Gajeel barked. Silence fell in an instant. "Why did you strike her?"

"As I was saying, I was simply trying to correct her behaviour."

"And what improper behaviour was she displaying?"

"Um, well…she was disobedient to me."

"I'm glad. She should be disobedient to you, Shithead. You no longer own her. So, I ask again: what was she doing wrong?"

"Well…I…uh…she was giving away charity – spending your money! Yes, that's it: she was spending your money!" He latched onto the words like a life preserver. He needed to worm his way into this man's good books. Gajeel was having none of it, though.

"I gave her that money to do with as she pleases. She is not accountable to you. Or…do you believe that your word carries the same weight as a knight's?"

"No…No! Of course not! I simply misunderstood the situation! I am terribly sorry!"

"Oh, Shithead? You misunderstood the situation? Well, tell me this – this is something that I am struggling with: Is it right for the strong to impose their will on the weak?"

"Of course, my Lord. The powerful, such as you rule over the poor like us."

"Poor? Didn't I give you ten gold? Where has that gone?" Gajeel asked archly.

"Um…"

"Stop saying 'um' and 'uh'!" Gajeel shouted. "Speak plainly!"

"I-I gambled it at the cock fights," he admitted, his head hung. "I lost it all."

"Jeez, I hope fiscal responsibility doesn't run in the family." Gajeel sighed deeply. This was going nowhere, and in truth it wasn't like he really understood what he was doing here. But then the image of Shrimp's bruised face came to his mind again and he felt his ire rise. He didn't understand these feelings, but sweet baby Jesus was he going to act upon them.

Gajeel was sitting in a chair about two metres from the man he knew as Shithead. His arms and legs were crossed.

One second later, his fist was driving into Shithead's face, and the man went over on his ass, screaming in pain. Gajeel loomed over him, trying to formulate some kind of impressive sounding threat, or badass one-liner. Nothing came to mind though, and he turned on his heel.

"Your daughter belongs to me now. You are nothing to her anymore. If you lay a finger on a single strand of her hair, I am going to kill you. But not before I beat you mercilessly. I will flay your skin and snap your bones. You will die a pitiful death, wracked in pain as the blood leaves your veins. Do we understand one another?"

There was a pitiful acknowledgement from the floor. All in all, Gajeel supposed that had been an impressive enough threat. Gajeel glanced over at Levy's mother, watching the procession mutely. She was what Levy would one day have been: quiet from being repeatedly broken. When he thought on Levy's fire and spirit, it made him glad that she was not like this pitiful wretch. He didn't want that in a wife.

Gajeel felt a little bad to leave this woman with this man, but he didn't really care. He wanted Levy's past in the past. And despite popular opinion recently, he was no hero. Still…

"Oi, wench." She looked up like a deer in the light of a lantern. "If he hits you again, feel free to stop by the castle and inform me. I'll beat the correct behaviour into him."

With those words, a small mercy in a large and uncaring universe, Gajeel left the dingy hovel.

* * *

Lines of men worked away with hammers and chisels, desperately trying to complete work far too complex and delicate for them. But that was alright: if only one in a thousand lacryma was correctly prepared, they would soon have enough.

Lacryma. A word for an inert object inscribed with runes that gave it some function. But they did not require a user to impart magic due to a trapped residue of magic installed upon crafting.

Laxus lounged on his newly gotten throne at the very heart of Phantom Lord and held a perfectly crafted lacryma in one hand, imparting a measure of his lightning magic to it. Yes, indeed things were moving at a fair pace, even if he would expend this cities' inhabitants to achieve it.

The doors flew open and Fried entered, followed by a gaggle of workers carrying heavy metal objects. Laxus' face split into a wide grin as he recognised them for what they were. He had ordered the master runesmiths here to forge him a new suit of armour. Ebon platemail inscribed with golden runes. He donned the armour piece by piece. Over it went his yellow tabard, with the black symbol of a lightning bolt striking an anvil.

Fried watched as Laxus activated the experimental device. As magical power flowed through the armour's runes, Laxus was wreathed by lighting. Then he simply vanished. Fried span, eyes wide as his Lord was right behind him. The armour worked! He could utilize it to travel as a bolt of lightning!

"Yes! Body reinforcement magic!" Laxus crowed. "Think of the possibilities: water users turning into liquid, for example. Of course, only those who are loyal and bow a knee to me would get such an item."

"My Lord, are you certain that you wish to enact this plan?"

"Having doubts, Fried the Dark?" Laxus asked. "Let me be clear: there will be revolution, the strong conquering the weak. Which side will you be on?"

Fried bowed. "Of course, I will always be with my Lord. Any who oppose you will die."

"Oi, just remember: there is one person you cannot kill, no matter what."

"Of course. You will be the new king, and Lady Strauss your queen."

That's right. The strong lived. The weak died. That was all that there was to life. And Laxus would prove it. He would once more bring war upon Fairy Tail. In that crucible, the strong would be forged and those that perished would be cast from his heart altogether. Soon, England would have a new king.

He smiled.

King Dreyar would die.

Long live King Dreyar the Second!


	15. Evergreen's Ambition

"…and then another e, just like the first. And the last one is an l, just a vertical line. That's right!"

"That's how you spell my name?" Gajeel asked, brows furrowing. They sat together at the (repaired) table in his chambers. Levy gently guided his hands as they made the shapes of the letters of his name.

"Yep! Well, I think so. Since it's a name, it could be spelled any which way, so I chose what seemed like the most phonetic." She hugged his bicep briefly. "You've really come a long way in a few days, you know!"

"Don't patronise me," Gajeel growled, but it was half-hearted and had little menace in it.

"Of course, I'm sure that Natsu can't read…," Levy said in a goading fashion.

"Damn straight! A moron like that can't do something like this! He's not an intellectual like me!"

Levy giggled quietly. Gajeel was cute in a bizarre way. She was sure that somewhere down under that iron-hard exterior there was a pleasant man trying to get out. Just perhaps quite deep. Somewhere.

There was a soft knocking at the door and Gajeel looked at Levy. She didn't move and he raised an eyebrow. She pouted, not seeing why she should be the one to get the door. With a soft 'Gihi!', Gajeel slipped a hand under Levy's bum and practically threw her halfway across the room. Levy glared over her shoulder briefly, but went to the door. A maid stood outside and slipped a note into her hands, quickly departing.

Levy closed the door again a bit puzzled. Written notes were rare – you had to know that the recipient could read, which suggested that it was for her. She read the brief instructions and trembled slightly.

"What is it?" Gajeel asked, his curiosity peaked.

"I've been summoned."

"So?"

"By Lady Evergreen."

"Ah. Well, you're fucked then. That's one cold-hearted bitch. No idea what Elfman sees in her."

Levy was definitely worried. What hell was this? Why did that vindictive cow wish to see her?

* * *

Evergreen's mansion was relatively modest, nothing like the enormous estate of the Heartphilias. It was still wondrous to Levy, who'd never even had a bedroom. The manservant who opened the door looked at Levy like a bug to be squashed, but let her in politely nonetheless.

Levy was led through to the dining room, and she noted the statues Evergreen had. She apparently had a fancy for them, as there were a lot, but the unnerving thing was how life-like they were. And all of the poses were of abject horror. Why would someone commission such grizzly sculptures.

Evergreen waited for Levy in her lavishly appointed dining room. Apparently, appearances mattered to Evergreen. She waved a paper fan around and was clad in a lime green kimono that was very open. Levy blushed slightly. In the peasantry, she'd rarely found her slender bust a problem, but having been thrust into the ladyship with all of the curvy women and beautiful dresses made her feel…small.

"Oh? Do you like it?" Evergreen asked in a taunting voice. "I must admit that Lady Heartphilia had a point. These kimonos from the orient are a wondrous dress. And I do love the fan so much. It suits me, no?"

"Um…you look wonderful," Levy mumbled, not quite sure why she was here.

"Of course!" The lady quipped. "I do feel bad for you. Having the physique of a ten year old boy must be hard!"

Levy went red, covering her chest. "Have you asked me here simply to insult me?"

"Maybe," Evergreen teased, as if the thought was delicious. In fact, given the nature of politics that the ladies engaged in, Levy imagined that might often be just what Evergreen did. It was all part of the vying for position. But Levy didn't see what that had to do with her. She was sma-inconsequential.

Before Evergreen could say any more, a servant appeared carrying two plates. Levy remembered that she'd been promised a light breakfast in her invitation. That thought brought another to mind. As she sat to partake of the meal, she ventured said thought.

"So you can read and write?" Levy asked. "If you sent the invite."

"I am a woman of many talents," Evergreen purred. "Now tell me, is Sir Redfox happy with his current position?"

Levy blinked, confused by the sudden change in topic. "I'm sorry, I don't understand."

"Well, I suppose this level of intelligence is expected when you choose a peasant," Evergreen said in a long suffering voice. "I am asking: would Sir Redfox want a promotion? To become one of the very top? Maybe even a seneschal?"

Levy was curious now. Did Evergreen have information that would be useful? "Um, well I can't pretend to speak for him, but Gaj…Sir Redfox is very ambitious. I know that he would love to advance within the hierarchy of the knights, but he really has nowhere to go. He's one of Lord Dreyar's strongest knights. Unless one of the Seneschals steps down, he cannot get promoted."

"Or…he could best one of them," Evergreen coaxed.

"Lord Laxus or Sirs Clive and Mystogan? Those aren't names to cross in a hurry," Levy said.

"Hmph. Maybe that's how a tiny little runt sees things, but I wonder: does Sir Redfox? I don't believe that he is frightened of any man, even if I agree that it is rather foolish."

"No, I know that he has great respect for Sir Clive and Mystogan," Levy said cheerily.

Evergreen's eyes narrowed at the omission in that list. Didn't he respect Laxus? Who did the brute think he was? She felt her ire rise, and wanted to vent it on the small girl, but calmed herself.

"What if…everyone was given a blank slate? What if all of the knights suddenly became equal? Would Sir Redfox have what it takes to grab opportunity by the reins and make for the summit?"

"I…I don't understand," Levy stammered. Evergreen sighed.

"I am saying, you flat runt, that soon, Lord Dreyar will become king. He will demand a certain level of strength from his men, much more vigorous that our _glorious _king currently does."

"Please don't call me by that word," Levy glared. "I hate it."

Evergreen pursed her lips together, visibly annoyed. To engage in a slanging match would bring her great joy, but she was doing Laxus' work right now. She hated herself for it, but she idolized that man. She was smart enough to realize that he would probably not take her again as a consort, but damn it, she was going to try. Riding the prince's coattails was the quickest way to the top.

"Well then, _Miss McGarden, _do me the favour of conveying this message to your lover. Laxus will be looking to shake things up. He will reward the strong and the loyal. Anyone else can expect punishment…or worse."

"How do you know this, and why are you the one doing it?"

Evergreen caught herself. The small girl was unexpectedly perceptive. Of course, Lord Dreyar's disappearance would have not gone unnoticed. And Evergreen was an unlikely proxy: he must have scores of menservants.

"Simply helping out an old friend," she said easily, the lie coming naturally to her. "After all, his carrier pigeons know where to find me."

The blue-haired woman was clearly not happy with the answer, and stood to leave. "I will pass on your message. If we have no further business…?"

"Actually, I do have one further thing to discuss. I understand it that you are a mage?"

"Um…no," Levy looked away, dejected. "We discovered what happened. My magic is the magic of written words. I can't cast by myself, but I don't need runes exactly. It's that runes are merely a form of letter given magical power – my magic allows me to use even mundane letters. So as long as I have a book or even a quill and parchment, I can use my magic."

"Oh? How does that work exactly?"

"Well…I can make a word solid and grant it the effect of its meaning. So, if I write fire, the word burns."

"Interesting. It sounds versatile. Is it powerful?" Evergreen was leaning forward now, clearly curious.

Levy frowned at the question. "Maybe my magic is, but I am not. I can't produce much magical power, so it is very weak."

"A shame. For a minute there, you looked interesting, but I suppose you are valueless after all."

"Does it bring you joy to demean others?" Levy demanded.

"Oh, I assure you that I am not demeaning you!" Her smile had no warmth. "It is just that all humans have value. Some more than others. And you are one of the worthless ones, dead in a gutter if not for your iron saviour."

"I…don't understand you at all," Levy replied.

Evergreen shrugged. "I am your superior. I may address you in any way I see fit. Surely you understand the basics of society."

"I understand the difference between 'may' and 'should'," Levy retorted.

"You may go now," Evergreen said dismissively. A servant materialised at Levy's shoulder and she realised that it was not a suggestion. She turned, allowing the man to guide her out. Just before she left, Evergreen's voice rang out with one last line. "At the end of the month, I'll be hosting a ball, only girls allowed. If you're interested, there's a spot available for you."

As Levy left, she wondered. _What was this woman's game? What exactly was she after? There was clearly more going on under the surface here._

A short while after Levy had gone, a pair of figures entered Evergreen's abode. A large male servant pushed a woman rather roughly through. She was clad in the filthy rags of the peasantry and lank unwashed blue hair fell past her shoulders.

"Ah, Lady Loxar if I'm not mistaken." Evergreen swirled a delicate wine flute, enjoying the theatricality of the moment. It had taken extensive pulling on her spy network to locate the Phantom Lord knight, and longer to find out the way to bribe her. "Have you decided to accept my offer?"

"Juvia will help you. She will do anything to help the man who gave her charity."

"He is called Sir Gray Fullbuster, you know."

"Gray-sama! What a dreamy name!" Juvia gushed.

"SILENCE!" Juvia stopped instantly as the loud bark from Evergreen. "You help me, do everything as I say, and I promise you, Lord Dreyar will gift you upon his becoming king. Bring Sir Fullbuster to our cause and join us on the field of battle and I promise you that you will be very, very influential in our new kingdom."


	16. Relationships

Mira let out a long sigh. She was exhausted from attempting to practise the magic she had unleashed during the Element Four's assault on Fairy Tail. She'd simply had no success in trying to rekindle that power. In fact, her memories were vague – the only thing she could see clearly was the rage that had clouded her brain, fogged her senses. She'd wanted Sol dead, and he had died. The 'how' eluded her.

She was in the chambers that she shared with her younger sister, Lisanna. It had taken some time to get rid of the sand in the room. It was an unwelcome reminder of a difficult time. There was a familiar knock at the door and Elfman entered.

"Elf-nichan!" Lisanna sang happily. "How are you?"

Mira was a little more concerned. It was unusual for Elfman to be at the castle recently. He spent a lot of time at Evergreen's mansion. His shoulders were drooping and his face clouded. He sat heavily on Mira's bed, the mattress groaning under his considerable bulk.

"A Man should be able to understand his woman," he muttered. "But I can't. Ever's so cold to me recently. Is it something that I have done? Is it because I am not good enough?"

"A woman's heart is hard to understand," Mira replied kindly. "Evergreen's in particular, I think. You shouldn't feel bad for failing to understand hers. And you are a wonderful person and a powerful knight. Do not think badly of yourself."

"But…I do," he said sadly, tears spilling down his cheeks.

"Elfman," Mira said gently, taking one of his enormous hands in both of hers. "I remember you saying that you never wished to see our tears again. Well, we don't want to see yours either. Allow us to help you. I'm sure that we can find out what's wrong with Lady Evergreen."

"It's Manly to cry," he responded, showing his agreement despite his sadness.

* * *

Gajeel, Natsu and Gray were walking together from the training grounds. Servants hurried out of their way. Outside of the Seneschals, these three represented possibly the three most powerful men in the knighthood. They were engaged in a terrible argument.

"I'm telling you, girls are for cuddling," Gajeel shouted.

"No, they're not!" Natsu fumed. "Cuddling's boring! I just want action!"

"They're small and soft! Clearly God himself crafted them to be comfortable to hold!"

"No! They're big and bouncy! They're for playing with!"

"Well mine ain't! She's for holding!"

"Wait," said Gray. "Is the big bad Gajeel a hugger? Is the progressive Natsu treating women like toys?"

"A man with no girl can't talk!" Natsu roared.

"It's different when you're playing with them," Gajeel agreed loudly.

"Psh….that's only because Levy's denying him any action!" Natsu laughed.

"NO! I'm just respecting her wishes, that's all!" Gajeel huffed. "And even back when I was sleeping around, I like having something warm to hold!"

"Jeez," Natsu moaned. "When I'm finished I just wanna sleep. Who wants to waste time talking and holding?"

"I have no idea what this conversation is even about," Gray sniped. At that point there was a terrifying cry of 'Gray-sama!' and a body crashed into Gray, bearing him to the ground. Natsu and Gajeel just managed to step back in time to avoid being caught up in the domino effect.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia shouted weeping. She now wore a navy blue dress thanks to Evergreen, and her hair was back to its unusual shape. "You have no idea how long Juvia has spent looking for you! Juvia wants to repay your kindness! Juvia loves you and will always love you! You love Juvia too, right? Of course you do! We're supposed to be together forever!"

"What the hell is going on!?" Gray shouted, trying to pry the madwoman off of him.

"Seems like you just got a girlfriend," Gajeel taunted.

"Wait, what!? Is that how it works?" Gray yelled.

"Yep, women just fall out of the sky apparently," Natsu confirmed. A moment passed and Gajeel and Natsu fell about laughing. They stopped very, very suddenly as Juvia was over them, radiating menace.

"You're not mocking Gray-sama are you?" She hissed.

"Uh…no…," Natsu mumbled. Gajeel agreed quietly. Juvia transformed into a pleasant person instantly.

"I'm glad. Gray-sama has such nice friends!"

"Wait," Gray said, rubbing his head as he got back to his feet. "Weren't you a peasant? How…?"

Juvia took his hands in her own. "I have a lot of things to tell you. May I talk to you in p…p….private?"

* * *

Levy was walking back through the cities' rich districts. Her meeting with Evergreen the previous day was troubling more than anything else. She knew that the woman _must _have some angle or she wouldn't be talking to her. But at this point, she didn't understand it. She wanted to talk to Gajeel, to find out more about Laxus. Lord Dreyar, she reminded herself. It would not be good to form a habit where she addressed royalty improperly.

She looked up at a distressed shout. A barrel was rolling down the gentle slope and a woman with long brown hair was racing after it. Levy bent down and stopped the barrel, grunting slightly. The barrel was full of liquid and much heavier than she expected. She didn't think that she could possibly lift it, but she at least managed to avoid taking an embarrassing tumble.

"Oh thank you!" The woman said breathlessly as she ran up. She was tall, Levy noted, particularly for a woman, and had on a provocative dress for the times, low cut across the shoulders. She reached down and, to Levy's amazement, lifted the barrel to rest it on a shoulder. She smiled a strong, mischievous smile.

"The name's Lady Alberona, but you can call me Cana."

"Y…you're strong," Levy said childishly, focussing on the barrel. Tall, strong, busty…like her opposite. She felt more than a little impressed. She shook herself. "I'm Levy McGarden."

"Levy Mc…where have I heard that name before? Oh! You're Gaj's new beau, right?"

"Gaj?" Levy tried to gather her wits. "Um, I mean yes. How do you know Gajeel?"

"Ah! Why don't I show you? My establishment is just up the hill!" Cana took off, carrying the barrel with no obvious discomfort. Levy was blushing slightly. Lucy, Evergreen, Erza, Mira and now Cana? All were so impressive in their different spheres of interest, and all so well endowed. It seemed like she wasn't made in the same mould as the Ladies.

"Here we are! This is my place!" Levy looked up at what looked like a large two story tavern. There was a large sign calling the place the 'Lady Alberona'. It was self-titled? That was quite a bit of power. There was a cart parked outside full of barrels. Levy could deduce that upon taking a shipment of what she assumed to be beer, a barrel had gotten away from her. Something else clicked, too.

"Does Gajeel come here often? Is that why you know him?" Levy asked.

"Oh yes. Gaj's one of my regulars. Though, he started mentioning a new girl a few weeks back and I've seen him less and less. Not putting him on the straight and narrow are you?" Cana was smiling. "I'd hate to lose such a good customer! And the girls will miss him."

"Girls?" Levy asked.

"Don't you know? This is a brothel."

"Huh?"

"The ground floor's for drinking. The top floor's for the _private _rooms."

Levy was aghast. She knew that she was not giving Gajeel's _needs _any attention, but was he tending to them here?

"Oi, don't gurn so much. Gajeel hasn't used any of my girls in over a month now. Wonder why that is?" Cana arched an eyebrow. Levy felt much happier. That coincided with Gajeel taking her as a consort. It confused her slightly though. Gajeel didn't strike her as the type to suppress his urges.

"He still comes in to drink, mind. Gaj has a bit of a loose tongue after a few flagons. He talks about you a lot, you know." Levy seized up slightly, not sure if she wanted Cana to keep talking or not. Cana grinned and leaned down over the smaller woman. "He goes on about how he's confused. How he doesn't get you at all. Which as all women know, means he's madly in love but too stupid to realise it!"

"We know that, do we?" Levy asked, almost completely missing the point. "Wait, what!?"

"When he's south of sober, he goes on about how cute his new girl is! How he loves how small she is, that he can pick her up so easily! How she's a bright little firecracker, full of guts and brains!"

"I…I…," Levy stammered.

"That's one of the many strengths of alcohol: it makes people honest, no?" Cana winked.

Levy had gone bright red and looked a bit like she was about to cry. This was a lot of information to absorb at once. Honestly, she wasn't really sure how Gajeel saw her. Apart from helping him to write and cuddling at night, they didn't see each other all that much. He was always busy with his knightly duties, and she was doing chores or charity. She'd harboured a building fear that he was going to get bored with her.

"Y…you're saying that he loves me?" She asked very quietly.

"Yep! I don't think that he's quite twigged it himself yet, though. Poor fool's number one with his muscles, except for the one between his ears!" Cana laughed a little too loudly for Levy's liking.

"Hey Cana! You said that you'd wait for me to help you unload!" A figure approached, waving. Levy's breathe caught in her throat. That couldn't be…oh Lord it was! Sir Gildartz Clive! Perhaps the third most powerful man in the entire kingdom, after the king and prince.

"Oi, old man!" Cana shouted. "Don't be so clingy! I can do this without you!"

Ignoring her completely, Gildartz scooped her up with one arm, still carrying the barrel, and with the other plucked another two from the cart. Levy gaped – this man's physical strength was absurd! She could see where Cana got it from. Even as he made lovey-dovey faces, she battered him in the head all to no avail.

Levy smiled as she left. What an interesting family. But…wasn't hers more than a little unusual?

Gajeel loved her.

What did she do with that information? How did she feel in return? After all, it was not so long ago that he had inflicted terrible injury upon her in a fit of rage. But…in these times that was not the death sentence for a relationship. Women were expected to be subservient to men, and beatings were not uncommon.

Levy rejected that with a passion, and in all fairness, Gajeel had seemed to change. He hadn't struck her since, even though she had pushed him a few times. She rarely got worse than a growl or a glare. When she watched him try to write, she loved the joy of understanding in his face. She saw the face that few saw when he groomed Panther, the expression of caring for another being.

Her feet were carrying her faster now.

She saw his vulnerable side, the man who found it difficult to sleep without someone to hold.

The man who had saved her life from the Phantom Lord fire knight.

The man who had given her autonomy to do as she wished.

Who had given her a better life.

She desperately needed to see him. She wasn't sure to do what exactly, but she needed to talk or something! She wanted to be with him! She hurried towards the castle as fast as she could, embroiled with turbulent emotions. Levy practically threw the chamber doors open.

"Heya Shrimp," Gajeel called before noticing her unusual demeanour.

"Do you love me?" She shouted the words, as if she had to force them out at full power.

"I…what?" Gajeel stammered, taken aback by the conversation.

"Do you love me?" She repeated in a calmer voice. "Despite everything you've done to me….I am grateful for the good you have brought into my life. You have given me food and clothing…and I have seen you change too. You are a different person to when we first met. I…I think I love you."

Gajeel twitched irritably. "How could I love someone so frail?"

Levy took a step forwards. "Do you love me?"

"You're a weakling! Only strength matters!" He replied angrily, turning away.

"DO YOU LOVE ME?"

"YES!" Gajeel screamed, wheeling to face her. "I don't know why! I don't understand it, but I do!"

Silence fell, neither quite seeming to know what to say.

"I want it," Levy mumbled quietly.

"Huh?"

"You said that I should think about it, to see if I am ready…well I am!" Levy replied fiercely.

"You mean sex?" Gajeel asked.

"If it is love…then I want to cement this now! I want to know my heart: will I be revolted or raptured?"

Gajeel looked at the bed and then at Levy, trembling with emotion. He held out a hand gently.

…

**Right! This story is to maintain its T rating. However, if you're over eighteen (wink, wink, nudge, nudge, nobody cares) you can find the full scene on my Deviantart account, link in my profile. If you wish to review, I'd prefer you do it here on ff, thanks. This is my first attempt at a lemon scene, so please be nice!**

**Also, it's fairly tame and gentle, so don't get worked up!**

...

"W…why does the father call this act sinful? It's wonderful!" Levy beamed as Gajeel's weight pressed her into the mattress and his lips and teeth found her neck gently. "It feels like we're so close together – so much more so than hugging."

"And? Do I revolt you or rapture you?" He asked, echoing her earlier sentiment.

"Rapture," she said with a giggle. "Gajeel…I think I love you."

"Even though I'm a violent brute?"

"Yes. Perhaps it's not smart, but I do."

"Good. Shrimp, I think I love you too. I…I don't want to hurt you anymore."

Levy smiled. "Next time, will you show me more?"

Gajeel smiled in return. "There's a lot more to show!"


	17. Ballroom Blitz

Over Magnolia, storm clouds were gathering. Thick, black, hate filled clouds, bringing the ever lingering threat of rain. For the moment they kept their silent vigil.

A column of wagons wound through the dirt road leading to the city. Dozens of carts all bearing cargo hidden under tarpaulins. Such a convoy might be expected to have a mighty guard, but only three knights rode alongside: Laxus, Fried and Bixlow.

* * *

Evergreen's ball was approaching and Levy had decided to go, if only to try and learn this game of politics more. If she was to be wed to one of the most famous and influential knights in the kingdom, it would be best to learn early on.

And so she had ended up in Lucy's house. Levy considered her normal dresses to be finery of the highest calibre, but Lucy had simply smiled sadly at her friend's naivety and gone about getting her a proper dress to dazzle.

Levy admired herself in the full length mirror. Lucy, as one of the kingdom's biggest merchants certainly had no shortage of access to the finest materials. Levy had no idea that there were so many varieties and qualities of silk. What she was wearing was gorgeous. The pink dress flowed and shimmered. It was cut across the shoulders, revealing more than she was used to.

Lucy was next to her, also admiring herself. Her dress was nigh-identical, save for the fact that it was white. No, something was different, Levy thought, eyes flickering between the pair of reflections. It wasn't the dresses though, but the women that filled them.

"I do look like a ten year old boy!" She wailed, clutching her small chest. "It isn't fair! All of these beautiful ladies will be there in beautiful dresses, and then there'll be me – mutton dressed as lamb!"

"Levy-chan!" Lucy chastised gently. "You're far too hard on yourself! You look beautiful!"

"Yes, you are far better looking than Lady Heartphilia," said a blue-haired woman by the door that Levy didn't know. She had a cruel and hard expression. "Women like that think that breasts equals justice."

"Mrs Aquarius," Lucy sighed as a way of greeting. "I'm not allowed to bring a male guard to the ball, so she'll be filling in. Trust me; she knows how to use a sword. She worked as a sellsword in Vienna."

"Wow! You've been outside of England!?" Levy asked with her sunny optimism. She always was amazed to see the boundaries of her tiny world expand. The blue haired woman shrugged dismissively.

"Not all women are helpless babies in tight dresses. Some of us find a way in this world."

"Her personality has some issues," Levy noted, to nodded agreement.

* * *

"This is worrying," Gajeel said.

"So Evergreen's passed the message onto Lucy, Levy and Juvia?" Natsu queried. "I wonder how much further she's spread the net."

"Not to be big-headed, but we three are three of the strongest in the kingdom." Gray was talking to the other two in Natsu's chambers. "I spoke to Elfman…subtly, and I don't think even has a clue as to what's going on."

"She hasn't asked her boyfriend?" Gajeel's eyebrow rose. "I know she's a cold-hearted bitch, but he's not a lot weaker than us. By the standards of the average knight in England, he's far above the average."

"Oh? It's rare to hear you compliment someone," Natsu said with a giggle and a shit-eating grin.

"Shut up, Salamander, I'm just stating facts," Gajeel replied hotly.

"But the point is, has she approached anyone else? How deep does this go?" Gray pressed.

"No, that ain't the problem." Natsu and Gray looked up at Gajeel. "The point is that she's been in contact with _our glorious lord. _That's strange, isn't it? He's gone for about a month, no contact, and suddenly Evergreen's recruiting for him?"

"He must have some kind of plan," Natsu said darkly. "Should we talk to someone higher up? Sirs Clive or Mystogan? Even King Dreyar himself?"

"All we have is a bad feeling," Gray noted. "What value is that? Hell, maybe Ever's just gone crazy and making it all up."

"Stranger things have happened," Gajeel agreed.

"We gotta be on the alert," Natsu said. "Shit is about to go down."

* * *

"Halt! Who goes there?" The city guard shouted, holding up a palm. The knight swaggered forward on his steed, coming out of the gloom. Long green hair flowed around his shoulders and he eyed the man with contempt. "Ah! Sir Justine! I'm sorry; I did not recognize you in the darkness! We must send word to the castle…"

"I am still a knight of the realm, and as such, your peer. You will forget this ever happened," Fried replied haughtily, guiding his steed through the city gates.

"Should we…," pressed a second guard.

"Above my pay rate to question a knight," the first replied. "What's the worst he's gonna do?"

* * *

"Brrr," Levy emoted as they were ushered through Evergreen's front door by a butler. It was chilly in the evening and her dress did little to keep her warm and it wasn't as if she had a lot of meat on her bones either.

They were led through to Evergreen's ballroom. It was a magnificent room for a private abode, two stories high with a balcony running around the upper story. There was a rich red carpet and dark wood panelling on the walls. Levy dreaded to think how much it might cost.

There were about two dozen ladies there in dresses the entire colours of the rainbow. She didn't know many, but the few she did stood out like sore thumbs. Cana was immensely tall and her brown hair matched a dress like liquid chocolate. Erza's red hair was like a scarlet blossom, contrasting with a sky blue dress. And then there was the double flash of white indicating the Strauss sisters.

It was at that point that Levy noticed the oddity: if this was a ball, shouldn't men be present? There was a minstrel providing music, but without dancing partners, all of the pomp and ceremony seemed wasted. There was food and laughter, but it seemed rather odd.

Levy went to help herself to a drink, choosing water over alcohol. She knew that would be a mistake, and a little voice in the back of her head told her to keep a clear head. Something was going on here. Evergreen moved through the crowd, cheerily greeting guests, being the perfect hostess. Levy noted that Lucy had a similarly grave expression, brow furrowing as she watched Evergreen.

"Excuse me."

"Oh!" Levy started at the woman who had approached her, memory racing to place her face. Blue hair, though the curls were different. "You were the peasant Sir Fullbuster gave soup to!"

"Yes," Juvia confirmed. "Lord Gray kindly accepted me as his bride."

"You're engaged!?" Levy asked happily.

"Well…no, but we will be!" Juvia replied forcefully.

"I…I'm sure…"

"Juvia wanted to thank you for the food. It really helped me at a low point," Juvia said, voice full of gratitude.

"No problem! I'm so happy for you! I know what it's like to be a peasant." Levy's face became sombre. "Before I met Gajeel, I had no idea what a bag of bones I was. I rarely got to eat at all."

Juvia blushed a little. She hadn't been amongst the peasantry very long, and it had been most unpleasant for her. How had this little girl survived such ardour? Juvia suspected that she might be stronger than she first appeared.

"Hey, have you met Lucy?" Levy turned to grab her friend, but the time she had turned back, Juvia had fled. She hid behind a gaggle of women, cursing her bad fortune that Love-Rival was here. She had to be careful, lest she recognize her.

"Ah, Lady Heartphilia, Miss McGarden," Evergreen said as she approached. "I'm so glad that you two could make it. I was afraid that I might have scared you off."

"Of course I would be here," Lucy replied with a fierce expression. "You have all of the movers and shakers from the ladyship here. Think of the business opportunities!"

Levy looked at her friend askance. Was that the point of the soiree? It was about making connections and strengthening bonds. That's why no men were present – to allow the womenfolk to go about the business that the men never saw. Levy smiled slightly. It appeared that this male-dominated society was carried by the efforts of women! She quailed ever so slightly as Evergreen's attention fell upon her.

"Oh my, what a lovely dress! It's a shame that it doesn't have someone to display it properly!"

Levy's mouth snapped shut before she could say something impolite. It would perhaps not be sensible in this arena. She was trying her best to figure out this woman's game. Clearly she saw Levy as nothing more than an insect, so why was she invited to this party? Because of Gajeel. That was the only thing that made sense.

"You should know that I have passed along your information to Sir Redfox," Levy replied, watching Evergreen's expression twitch with a smirk, "but I do not think that he will show any interest. How did he put it? Oh yes, 'Laxus is a fool', or something like that!"

"In the coming days, you will come to regret those words I promise you," Evergreen hissed. "Remember that I tried to save you."

"What was that about?" Levy asked as Evergreen stalked away.

Oh, I wouldn't worry too much. Ever's always had too much starch in her drawers," Lucy replied.

The night wore on, and Levy made sure to greet all of the familiar faces in the crowd. She felt like this politicking game was something she should be paying attention to. She disliked it, but could see the value in it. And a little voice in her head told her to do stuff to help Gajeel. She wasn't quite sure when that voice had appeared, but she liked it.

At long last, Evergreen stood to make a speech to the assembly. She stood at one end of the hall where steps elevated her above the general throng. Levy noted that Evergreen had been carrying a steel fan all night, but had never splayed it out. That was odd, what was the point in a fan if you weren't going to use it?

"Greetings to my guests! I suppose you all have been wondering why you have been called here." A thin smile passed over her vulpine features as the crowd's attention was inexorably drawn to her. "Well you are to be given a simple choice: obey me, or die!"

There was an excited babbling at the declaration. What was she on about?

"Ah ah, I think the Lady has had a few too many sips of the good stuff," Cana said loudly.

"Is that your answer, Lady Alberona?" Evergreen asked, eyes narrowing.

"My father is Gildartz Clive. You wouldn't dare lay a finger upon me," Cana said with a dirty laugh.

"Good. An example will help so." A cold smile spread over Evergreen's face, and the steel fan opened. Levy gasped: there were magical runes blazing along its length. Cana cried out as she was petrified, turning to stone before their very eyes.

In an instant, women began to flee. Evergreen sighed and they too turned to stone. All that remained were the women who had held their nerve. Lucy, Aquarius, Erza, Mira and Lisanna. And Levy, though she hadn't fled more to confusion than bravery. No…there was one woman left. She sauntered out of the shadows to stand at Evergreen's side.

"What are you doing?" Lucy shouted. "That's the Phantom Lord water knight!"

"Oh, I know," Evergreen replied. "Unlike other fools, I know what I am doing. Now, who will be amongst those to yield to Laxus' will?"

"Evergreen!" Mira shouted, but before she could go on, she was instantly turned to stone. Evergreen frowned, but Laxus had ordered her to be preserved. This was the easiest way. Lisanna wept for her sister, and was too petrified.

That only left Lucy, Levy, Aquarius and Erza.

The flow of magic shifted as Aquarius drew a stiletto dagger and with a quick glance to check her master's approval unleashed a stream of water. Before it could reach Evergreen, Juvia drew a sword and cut through it.

"I suppose that is your answer too." Evergreen let out a mock sigh of sadness as Lucy and Aquarius also turned to stone. "Is it just you and me, Erza? Who would have thought the womenfolk of Magnolia were so weak-willed?"

"There is nothing weak-willed about resisting your oppression," Erza stated. She held out a hand and her staff materialised.

"Oh? Remote activated runes to call your weapon to you? How interesting, Lady Scarlett. I had no idea that you could do something like that! But you must have seen that I have this room on complete lock-down. There is no move that you can make. I can turn you to stone in an instant."

"Maybe so, but it is the will of all of those who fight for freedom to oppose any petty tyrants."

"Petty?" Evergreen's expression grew ugly. "Then join the others in becoming a statue!"

Nothing happened. Erza remained normal.

"W…what!?" Evergreen yelped.

"Sorry, but that was me," Levy giggled. Eyes turned to stare at her as she held a quill between her fingers. Delicate runes were engraved upon the fragile object and its tip glowed faintly with magical power. "I noted the flow of magic from your device. It is not the fan that petrifies, right? No, it is the room itself that is inscribed with runes of petrification, the fan merely activates them. I hope you don't mind, but I cut a few of the runes. You can't turn anyone else to stone."

"You flat-chested midget," Evergreen hissed hatefully.

"Maybe so, but it seems that being easy to overlook has certain advantages!"

Erza smiled. "It is over, Lady Evergreen. Please return everyone to normal. I assure you that you don't wish to fight me."

"Lady Loxar, I hope you are ready?"

"Yes, Juvia is ready."

"Good." Evergreen's fan spread wider, revealing more runes. A shimmering golden dust began to materialise along it. "I hope you two are ready as well. You have shunned salvation and a quick death for a much more painful one!"

* * *

Gajeel, Natsu and Gray hurried to the window at a deafening noise. Runes were floating into the air, Fried's handiwork. In the darkening night sky they formed together into the shape of Laxus' face. It spoke with his voice, the enormous sound carrying to all quarters of the city.

"Greetings to the citizens of Magnolia! We are about to play a little game! It is a very simple game, and the rules are easy to understand. You are all going to die."

"What!?" Natsu roared pointlessly.

"Or, most of you, anyway. I have made a few…pets…and they are going to tear your city to shreds. Anyone who manages to best one has earned a place in my new kingdom. Only those strong enough will survive. Everyone else will…die."

"Laxus…," Gray hissed. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Oh, and one additional rule. Anyone who brings me the head of the king will also be allowed to live, but I do require the crown, so please be careful!" The face disappeared with mocking laughter.

"Levy," Gajeel said quietly. He needed to find her, make sure that she was alright. But then there was a horrendous cracking noise as the city walls collapsed in ten places. Huge beasts pushed their way through.

They were beings made of lachryma. They looked for all the world as if they were suits of black armour forged for dragons to wear, and the occupant was fashioned of nothing but pure lightning.

"Dragons," Gajeel and Natsu said in the same instant.

"Nothing so grand," Gray corrected. "They're magical constructs, given life by Laxus' magic. He may be the prince, but he just declared treason by asking for the king's head!"

"Our wargear!" Gajeel shouted, turning to the exit. "We need our swords and armour! Hurry!"

No one was going to lay a finger on his Shrimp. No woman, no man, not even the prince. And certainly not a dragon. No, that was something he looked forward to. Screw Laxus, but his game sounded kind of fun. Gajeel was anticipating testing his might and slaying a dragon.

* * *

**Sorry for the slower updates, but y'know…Christmas. Things are a bit busier at the moment. As a present, let me give you a little info: I hope that the following few chapters will assuage the shippers. GaLe, Nalu, Gruvia, Everman (Elfgreen?), Jerza and Lara…Mixus…wait, how do you shorten Mira and Laxus? **


	18. Repairing Damaged Hearts

"I need to go to Evergreen's mansion!" Gajeel shouted. "I need to check that Shrimp's alright!"

Knights thronged the armoury, squires hastily helping them don their armour. Time was of the essence. Elfman raised placating hands, trying to convince Gajeel.

"Please, my girl and my sisters are there. I want to go. A Man must go."

"Are you saying that I'm not…tch, fine! I'll go dragon hunting then, but take Stripper with you! You better make sure that the girls are alright!" He scowled. "If she's got one hair out of place, I'm blaming you!"

"A Man understands," Elfman confirmed, fire in his eyes.

"Hey, why do you call me Stripper?" Gray asked.

"Because you're supposed to be putting armour on and you're naked for some reason!" Gajeel snapped.

"Oh crap! When did that happen?"

"Listen up!" Barked Gildartz as he entered. "The king's orders have been made! Before his personal feelings comes the safety of Magnolia! You are to stop Laxus and his men at all costs! I repeat: Laxus is no longer under royal protection!"

"Now that's the best news I've had all week," Gajeel said quietly, grinning. "I'm gonna smash his face in!"

"Oi Gajeel, race you to kill a dragon!" Natsu shouted from inches away. In the noise of the crowd it was still hard to hear.

"Fine, I'll be a dragon slayer before you!"

"No, I will!"

"Hurry!" Gildartz shouted, somehow easily heard over the noise. "People are already dying! This isn't a game!"

* * *

"The game will start soon," Laxus said with a wild smile. In the chaos spread in the wake of the lachryma dragons, he'd easily slipped in with Bixlow, who was now hunting the streets with Fried. He stood upon a rooftop in the poorer districts, watching fires begin to spread throughout Magnolia.

The ten dragons had hit at approximately evenly spaced points around the city walls. It would prevent the knights from gathering in one place and instead help Laxus judge individual skill better. Of course, he had no plans to kill all of Magnolia's citizenry! That would be absurd: Lords needed peasants to work in the farms, after all. But he needed everyone to experience that fear…to _know _who was Lord here. No, who was King!

And of course, after threatening total annihilation, wouldn't he be such a compassionate ruler to call it off?

He wondered where Mira was. Had Evergreen's trap gone smoothly? If that stupid bitch had hurt her…he calmed his thoughts. A few bumps and bruises was a small price to pay if he got everything he wanted. To stand atop the strongest kingdom on Earth with the woman of his dreams!

* * *

"Think fast!" Evergreen waved her fan and the dust surrounding her condensed into a multitude of tiny spheres that dashed out at Erza and Levy. It was too fast for Levy, she had no chance to dodge. She reeled sideways as Erza slapped her away before spinning her spear in great arcs, parrying the attack with seeming ease.

"Wow," Levy said, struggling up from the floor. She suddenly realised that she had a disadvantage. Her dress was most cumbersome. Erza had slit her own skirt, giving more freedom to her legs, while Juvia's and Evergreen's had been better designed, since they were expecting a fight.

"Not bad, Erza. I had no idea that you were so skilled. Still, seems like you have a handicap having to look after the runt!" Evergreen barked a shrill laugh.

"I…I'm sorry, Erza. I'll try not to be a burden." Levy held her quill before her, writing a word in the very air itself. Once she'd produced it, she could activate her own magic upon it. The word 'fire' grew bigger and began to blaze as Levy sent it at her opponents. It didn't get halfway before Juvia countered it with her water.

"To use fire against Juvia. How foolish."

"Juvia! I thought you wanted to be with Gray! Weren't you happy with us?" Levy asked.

"Juvia will be with Lord Gray in the new world. I am grateful to you, but no one shall get in the way of our future."

"But you can have a future with us!" Levy implored. "Please, we can be your friends and family!"

"No! Juvia is an outcast, hated by her city and yours. The only way is to craft a new city where old sins are forgotten!"

"All sins can be forgiven!" Erza shouted, barging into the conversation. "We know that you killed none of our men! Everyone who met you was merely knocked out. With such a kind heart, we can accept you!"

"Accept…Juvia? No. No. NO! You have no idea!" Juvia launched herself at Erza, weapons clashing. "No one understands Juvia! Only Lord Gray!"

Levy could only watch with amazement as the two women went at it. Juvia flowed like liquid in her attacks, but Erza was everywhere with her defence, parrying like the wind. Levy wasn't sure what to do. She wanted to help…but she wasn't sure if she could. They were both far above her. After all, she wasn't a warrior.

Levy's eyes flashed as she drew the word 'Guard' to her side. Evergreen's attack struck the shield instead of her original target.

"Attacking while I'm not looking?" Levy asked, seemingly annoyed.

"How naïve," Evergreen taunted. "Basic strategy is to take out the weakling first, and then I'll help put Erza down!"

* * *

People fled before the wrath of the dragon, screaming in abject terror. Simple wooden houses crumpled and burned as it passed through, roaring in mindless rage. Its head swung down. One of the puny humans wasn't fleeing. In fact, it was racing towards him, bellowing curses.

An enormous claw swept down and Gajeel raised his sword, catching the weight. The merest moment passed and it sliced through the Lacryma's armour, talons separated from the foot.

"That all you got, you giant pussy?" Gajeel taunted. The dragon eyed him warily...at least that's how it looked. Its 'eye' was merely the hole in its helmet. But the quizzical tilt of the head was clear enough.

"Listen, you bitch. My sword can cut through anything. But I ain't limited to that…Iron Morning Star!" His sword flowed like liquid, a spiked ball shooting out on a chain, clonking against the dragon's armoured head, leaving a sizable dent. "Now, I wonder: how much of this armour do I have to peel away before you cease to function?"

The reaction was in an instant. The dragon roared, lightning striking Gajeel. He cried out in pain as he was pushed backwards several feet, dragging grooves into the muddy road.

"Good," Gajeel huffed between laboured breaths. "This would be boring if you didn't fight back!"

* * *

"Stop it!" Evergreen raged. "Stop blocking my attacks!"

Levy was gasping, exhausted, but Evergreen didn't see that at all. All she saw was the impudent whelp who was somehow defying her. Fire burnt the dust away, Storm sent it back. But Levy's magical reserves were tiny even from full health…she'd quickly used up all of her power. She simply wasn't practised.

Erza was holding back. She didn't want to, but she couldn't help it. She sympathized with Juvia too much, saw the pain in her heart. She needed to crush her quickly and help Levy, but couldn't bring her heart to agree with her brain.

"I wonder," Evergreen said, "if you can block this?" She pointed her fan not at Levy, but the statue of Lucy.

"No!" Levy shouted, "She's helpless!"

"Just. Like. You." Needle-dust shot towards Lucy's defenceless form. It never hit her. Instead, the needles slammed into Levy's unprotected back as she threw herself in front of her friend. Levy screamed in pain, slumping against Lucy's impassive form. Even as a statue, she helped to support her.

"Levy! Are you alright?" Erza shouted.

"I…I think so," she whispered breathlessly. Levy found some resolve. If she went down, Evergreen could kill everyone here. Lucy, Mira, Cana…all had treated her so well. She needed to be strong for them. She gritted her teeth, trying to ignore the pain in her back.

"Tch, thought you'd go down in one hit. No matter. Do you have the strength to stop another? Remember, don't dodge, or it'll hit your friend instead!"

"EVER!" The doors at the end of the hall flew open as an enormous man entered. Elfman, followed by Gray. Armoured boots thundered along the stone floor.

"Lord Gray!" Juvia shouted in surprise, flushing bright red.

"What is going on here!?" Elfman bellowed, seeing the rows of statues. "Mira! Lisanna!"

"They are not hurt," Evergreen replied coolly. "In fact, I have been specifically ordered to preserve them."

"You did this?" Elfman asked incredulously. "Why?"

"Why? WHY?" Evergreen raged. "You think I'd just let Laxus leave me in the dirt!? I am Lady Evergreen! Clearly I am the only one suitable to be his queen! I will do anything to pursue that goal!"

"But…wasn't I enough for you?" Elfman asked sadly. He shook himself, as if regaining his wits. He unslung his enormous hammer. "You have taken a move against the kingdom. Nothing else matters. Erza, Levy, please leave. Gajeel and Gerard must be worrying about you."

"But…," Levy stammered, looking at the statues.

"There is a greater war going on outside this mansion. It is better that you retreat to the castle for now."

Erza had no plans of retreating, but leaving here would be convenient for her. She grabbed Levy's forearm and half-led, half-carried her out of there. Levy half-wanted to stay and help, but let Erza drag her away. She should try to find Gajeel. Elfman and Gray advanced towards the two women.

"Lord Gray! Aren't you happy? Don't you want to be part of the new world?" Juvia asked hurriedly.

"You think I'd want a part of this?" Gray roared. "People are dying! My friends are going to fight!"

"B-b-b-but…," Juvia stammered. "Don't you want to be with Juvia?"

"I want to be with my friends! I want us all to be here together!" Gray shouted. His sword began to glow with a chilling aura. "I won't let anyone take that from me!"

"What about Juvia!?" Juvia screeched, crossing blades with Gray. "Juvia never had anyone! She thought that she had finally found someone who cared! Was that all a lie?"

"I never asked for you!" Gray retorted. "You latched onto me!"

"I am Phantom Lord's water knight!"

"W…what?" Momentarily wrong-footed, Gray was put onto the defensive as Juvia rained blows at him.

"No one cares! It's always the same! Only the strong survive! The weak die! That is life after all!"

"No." A titanic spray of water froze and shattered apart as Gray surged back in on a stunned Juvia. "I don't care about strong and weak. I only want to fight for people's smiles! And…I'll fight for yours too!"

Gray placed his left hand at the tip of his blade, dragging the frost off of the blade, forming a second sword. With the paired blades he unleashed a hurricane of slashes at Juvia, but the slashes were shallow, restrained. Juvia was falling, beaten, but she didn't hit the floor. She landed in Gray's arms, looking up with large eyes.

"Lord Gray…"

"Anything can be forgiven, Juvia. Would you like to live in the old world instead of this new one?"

Juvia smiled thinly. "Yes…I'd like that very much!"

"See? You're beautiful when you smile!"

Meanwhile, Evergreen was learning the difference between a tiny woman in a silk dress and a hulking brute in full plate armour. Elfman ploughed heedless through her dust needles, homing in like a missile. Hammer raised, the head began to glow, changing to a stylised tiger head.

"Beast soul: Weretiger!" Suddenly, Elfman's speed surged, catching Evergreen unawares. A strike hurtled in sideways knocking the fan out of her hands with expert aim. She looked on with fear as the hammer rose over his head. The head shifted into obsidian, his black bull form.

The hammer came down. It would shatter her skull and pulp pretty much the rest of her.

It stopped an inch from her nose.

"Surely you know that a Man could not hit a woman?" He asked sadly. He was not paying attention to the fight behind him.

"Why. Why!?" Evergreen raged. "Do it!"

"You know that I could never hurt you."

"Because you're weak," Evergreen spat.

"No. I see it clearly now. Refusing to hurt someone makes me strong! The weak are those that hate, that let grudges fester." He saw Evergreen flinch as the words struck home. "The strong are those that forgive, that move past the hurt in their hearts. Evergreen, I love you."

"W…WHY!?" She shrieked. "I hate you! All of you!"

"No." Elfman knelt, bringing his face close to hers. "I understand you well. You were hurt in the past. You thought that you could not trust again, and then you became Lord Dreyar's consort. You felt happy…but then he betrayed you too."

"Shut up!" Evergreen screamed, tears streaming down her face.

"I know that I am weak compared to him. Stupider too. But I am honest. I love you Evergreen."

"You shouldn't! I am waste, cast aside…damaged goods!"

"I love you nonetheless."

"Stop it! Stop saying that!"

"I love you." Evergreen's face scrunched up like a little child's at the words, tears flowing freely. She practically collapsed into his embrace. "I can forgive you for anything. Just ask for it."

"Please…forgive me, Elfman! I am a weak fool." The words were sobbed into his chest.

"We cannot change the past. But you know what you must do?" Evergreen silently retrieved her fan. Luckily, Levy had not damaged the runes of unbinding, and with a rush of magic, the statues returned to life. Women groggily surveyed their surroundings.

"Sisters!" Elfman cried happily.

"Ah! Look out, Brother!" Mira shouted. "Get the fan away from her!"

"No…it's okay now…"

Lucy cried out. "Be careful, she's the Phantom Lord member we lost!"

"Listen!" Gray barked, drawing attention. "As knights of the realm, we are the law here. Juvia and Evergreen are not to be harmed. Is that understood?"

Dissatisfied grumbling was cut off as there was a deafening explosion outside.

"The dragons!" Elfman shouted. "Everyone get out now!" As they ran, he wondered how the battle was going.

* * *

The dragon roared triumphantly. The pitiful human who had dared oppose it lay half dead on the ground. The armour shielding Gajeel's torso had been ripped away and bloody gouges drove into his flanks. His skin was blackened and charred by repeated electrical strikes.

As the dragon turned to move on, it stopped at the sound of a sword being thrust into the ground. Using his weapon as leverage, Gajeel got unsteadily to his feet. His breath came in laboured gasps as he forced words out.

"Where do you think you're going, you overgrown lizard? I haven't even started yet!"

* * *

**Please let me know how you feel about this chapter: I'm not really a Gruvia or Elfgreen shipper, so I'm less familiar with the standards of how to write them.**

**Coming soon: Jerza and Miraxus! And maybe some Nalu. And of course, GaLe by the bucket full! **


	19. Team Shadow Gear

Gajeel staggered to his feet. The dragon turned back to face him, mouth opening. Lightning began to gather.

One second.

Two seconds.

Gajeel sprang to the side, evading the lightning strike and surged forward. The dragon reared, raising its front limbs to bring them crashing down. Gajeel had the timing wrong last time, but he was considerably faster with several pounds of armour gone, and more learned in the dragon's motions. He swung in to the right, past the crushing claws.

He'd end this in a single hit.

"Iron God Sword!" His blade thrust up at the dragon's chestplate, extending massively, two, three, five, ten times its original length. It penetrated the lacryma at the dragon's very core. Gajeel screamed as he was engulfed in the lightning magic flowing out of the terrible wound, but held on as his skin blistered, widening it.

At last, the magic was gone and the light of the dragon faded, leaving nothing more than an empty, inert suit of armour. It collapsed around Gajeel, struggling to stay on his feet.

"See that, Salamander? I'm a dragon slayer now…," Gajeel's eyes rolled back in his head and the ground rose to meet him.

* * *

"Well, well, well, not bad at all Gajeel," said Laxus with a smirk. With his eyes closed, he could see the vision of the ten dragons, watching them as they plied their bloody work. Besting one single-handedly meant that Gajeel was worthy of a spot in his new world order, if only he would kneel before him. A sufficient beating should work. Maybe he'd threaten that girl of his.

A similar tale was being played out by Natsu. However, Natsu looked a bit better off than Gajeel, and staggered away to look for more opponents. Not bad at all! Those two had definitely earned their keep, though Laxus had always suspected that they would. Hmm…Natsu had a girl to threaten too, didn't he?

In total there were ten dragons assailing Magnolia. Discounting those two, eight remained. Three of them reached the castle. Only a single knight guarded the castle, and he strode out to meet two of them head on. Laxus' smirk quickly fell as the lacryma creations were obliterated. He'd have to be wary of Gildartz…that was not a man to take lightly.

The other was destroyed as purple fire bound it and fists of smoke pummelled it into oblivion. Hmm…it seemed that grandpa's aides were not so worthless after all…interesting.

Of the remaining five, things were going much better. One was destroyed by a small group of lesser knights…Alzack, Warren, Reedus, Max. Another fought a whole host of weaker knights and was eventually brought down, but not before taking out many. That left three. All three were in the peasants districts, though they were heading inwards.

He was standing on a rooftop. He should be alone, but an eye flickered at the shadow behind him. "Ah, I was wondering when you'd show up…Mystogan."

"Please stop this, my prince. This is senseless destruction."

"Now, I know you're strong enough to be in my new world, I just need you to bow before me!" Laxus laughed mockingly, arms spread wide.

"I would bow to my prince, but not some petty tyrant."

"Oh? How about I beat some manners into you? Or would you like to stop the dragons first? They must be killing the peasantry by the handful!"

A pained expression flickered through Mystogan's eyes, but his path was set. Defeat Laxus, and maybe they would all stop.

"Of course," Laxus chuckled, drawing his sword, "even the high and mighty don't care about the peasants. Who does?"

* * *

Levy was fairly sure that she must look like the most ridiculous person in the world. She was desperately trying to keep pace with Erza, hitching her skirt up, but the woman was so goddamn fast! Levy was gasping and had gone bright red from exertion.

She saw Erza's expression. The look that said, 'I don't want to leave you alone, but you're slowing me down'.

"Please, just go," Levy huffed, "I'll return straight to the castle!"

"Fine!" Erza snapped, seemingly relieved. She went into overdrive, easily widening the gap between them. "Stay safe!"

Levy stopped to catch her breath, staring at the sky. She tried to get her bearings. As far as she could tell, there were no signs of fighting nearby. In fact, it was remarkably quiet. Eerily so. She could still hear the dragons in the distance, though their number seemed to have decreased. In fact, all she could hear suggested that the remaining ones were in the poorer districts.

Her feet began to move unbidden. She didn't know what she could do, but if her home was in danger, she had to do something. She had a little magic left, maybe she could do something useful…no she needed to believe that she was useful. And a little voice in her head was telling her…where was Gajeel? As close to the fighting as humanly possible. If she found a dragon, she'd find him.

As she hurried through the empty streets, she was drawn by the sound of familiar voices arguing. She found Jet and Droy standing in the middle of the street bickering – apparently trying to figure out whose fault this was.

"What are you two doing?" Levy asked, perplexed.

"Levy!" They both cried. Jet pointed at the ground, where red sigils glowed in a box around them. "Don't come any closer, we're caught in a runic trap! Apparently, only one of us is allowed to leave. Thanks to dumbass here, we were trapped!"

"No, it was your fault!" Droy retorted.

"How was it my fault?!"

"How was it mine!?"

"Because you're putting on weight! Your fatass just rolled on in!"

"Maybe if you slowed down a little!"

"Uh, guys? You're free now," Levy said, butting in. They looked down in confusion to see that the runes had vanished. "I cut the runes for you."

"Levy!" She was put into a crushing embrace from both sides.

"Stop!" She cried, feeling rather uncomfortable sandwiched between two suits of armour. Gajeel may be reforming, but if he saw this…she shuddered a little. And her back still stung. The boys separated, looking sheepish. Levy pressed on. "I've got to check on the peasantry."

Jet and Droy took a single glance at each other and then followed her. It wasn't too long before they came upon an open square. It seemed like a thousand or so peasants had gathered here…until you saw the runes on the ground. They were all trapped.

Strangely, Levy's feeling was one of elation. She'd made the right choice. She could do some good here. But before she could reach them there was an explosion as a lightning dragon came through a building, igniting wood and straw as it passed. Screams of terror emanated from the crowd.

"Holy shit…," Jet breathed.

"We can't stop that!" Droy was aghast.

"We have to," Levy stated to a pair of gasps. "It's going to murder a thousand innocent people. I won't stand by and do nothing!" She ran towards the beast as fast as her little legs could carry her.

"What a pain in the ass," Jet shouted with a wild grin, followed by Droy.

As they approached, some of the peasants noticed the small girl who gave so graciously and begged her to run, that they were not worth it. She paid them no mind. The dragon's head appeared to sense them, swinging around to stare. It seemed capable of differentiating between the potential threats and the helpless.

"First, we have to get it to stand still," Levy declared, writing the word 'oil' with her magical quill. Exerting her magic upon it turned it black and viscous, carpeting the ground at the lacryma-beast's feet. It screeched as its talons slipped out from under it. In the next moment the lightning of its body ignited the oil slick, bathing it in fire.

"I'm up next!" Droy slammed his sword into the muddy road, runes blazing. A ripple could be seen moving under the earth, splitting into five lines that surrounded the dragon. From the five points, enormous vines erupted, binding the dragon to the ground. "This won't hold for long!"

"Right! I'll finish it off!" Jet ran forward, drawing his jet-black sword. His speed immediately surged and he dashed right for the beast's head, held low by the vines. He brought the sword down, driving it through the creature's forehead.

Levy threw her arms above her head, cheering. They'd done it!

Jet screamed as lightning struck him, the dragon rearing, snapping vines and tossing him away. Jet rolled over in the mud and didn't get back up. The dragon had no brain. Such a wound was not fatal in anyway.

The dragon turned to face Levy and Droy. Lightning lashed out, but this time Droy summoned thick wooden branches to insulate against it.

"Free the peasants," he hissed.

"Huh?"

"We're not going to beat this thing, so free the peasants. It can kill us all while we're trapped, but if they run, most will get away." Droy ran to the side bellowing obscenities at the dragon, drawing its attention. Tears in her eyes, Levy ran to the peasantry, quickly erasing the runes. It was enough to make a hole in the runes to cause the entire trap to collapse.

"Run!" She screamed, trying to be heard over the crowd, but she needn't have bothered. There was a mass stampede away from the enormous creature. Grateful that she'd done at least some good in this world, Levy turned back to meet her fate. She would not let Jet and Droy die alone. There was an awful scream as a claw connected with Droy, shattering ribs and hurling him into a wall.

"Fight me!" Levy screamed with all of her might, trying to catch the beast's attention. Its head slowly swung around to regard her with its baleful gaze. She shrunk before it…it wasn't even funny how mismatched this was. She'd used up just about all of her magic against Evergreen. She did not think that she could launch any kind of meaningful attack.

She was spared such consideration as lightning gathered at the dragon's mouth, lancing towards her. She threw up the word 'Guard', desperately trying to hold it off. The word shattered, but it prevented a fatal blow. Levy lay unconscious in a steaming crater as the dragon looked around, seemingly deciding which of the trio to finish off first.

It chose Levy.

As it advanced over her prone body there was a tremendous roar, the ground shaking. It wasn't coming from the dragon. Having quickly armed themselves with whatever they had to hand: swords, cudgels, farm tools, even pots and pans, a thousand peasants charged back in.

Nothing, not even this titanic beast was going to lay a finger on their angel.

In terms of combat power, it was horrifically one sided. The dragon killed, crushing and electrocuting with ease. But there were a thousand of them. They swarmed over it, battering a thousand dents into its armour. It began to slow, having used so much of the magic Laxus had once stored within it. As it became more sluggish it died, grievously outnumbered by the men and women clambering over it.

It killed over one hundred of their number, but they didn't care – they were all ready to sacrifice themselves in their unified cause.

Levy never felt the tide of people crowd around her, trying to check that she was okay. She never heard their relief as a knight came to her aide, pushing through the throng of people. She never felt his arms slip under her to lift her up and carry her away. The knight with long green hair.

Sir Fried Justine.

* * *

Lucy had separated herself and Aquarius from the rest of the ladies, hurrying to check on their estate. She worried dearly for her family and servants. She hoped that Leo and Taurus hadn't come looking for her.

Very abruptly, Aquarius stopped, grasping Lucy's arm to stop her too. A man was advancing down the street towards them. Five bizarre objects floated around his head.

"Kyahaha! If you're here, then I guess Ever failed! Better not let you get away!"

Lucy gulped.

Sir Bixlow.

* * *

"Hrmph," Laxus said, one eye closed as he saw through his second sight. The image of the peasants defeating one of his creations was troubling. He never thought that they'd achieve anything, but something or someone had united them.

Mystogan was panting, half bent over. Laxus was strong, far stronger than he'd ever been willing to admit…and this new black armour was powerful. And that sword too. He would need to use his five staves, but that was complicated magic and he needed more time.

"Tch, time to end this," Laxus said laconically, wreathing his blade in lightning. Mystogan saw the titanic wave of lightning coming at him, but with a smirk behind his mask made no move to dodge or counter.

"The Seventh Commandment: Sealing Spear: Rune Stave!" With her staff in its nullification form, Lady Knightwalker burst onto the scene, cutting through the lightning bolt with seeming ease. She glanced backwards at Mystogan. "Sorry I'm late, but I had to change my clothes."

"Huh, women," Mystogan replied with amusement. He drew his staves, planting them in the straw of the roof. "Always worried about their attire!"

"Interesting," Laxus commented. "Two knights who hide behind masks. I have my suspicions, but I think I'll rip those masks right off and find out for myself!"

* * *

Elfman, Gray and the ladies had stumbled across one of the remaining dragons. It staggered under a barrage of Evergreen's dust needles, Gray's ice, Juvia's water and Cana's tarot. Still, they were mostly exhausted from their earlier battles amongst themselves and the dragon ploughed though them, roaring.

As its opponents scattered, the dragon sighted on the two women not participating in the fight, Mira and Lisanna. Taking the opportunity, it lashed out with lightning, blinding, dazzling. Mira swept around Lisanna, shielding her, but the lightning never hit.

Elfman screamed as he intercepted the bolt, arms spread to protect his sisters. He stood for a moment, and then collapsed face first in the mud.

"Elfman!" His sisters cried, kneeling over him.

"If a Man cannot protect his sisters, then he is worthless…," he said before passing out. Mira stood, her eyes shadowed. In her hand she held the enormous weight of Elfman's hammer as if it was nothing. Ebon magic began to swirl around her and the hammer's head began to shift, forming the screaming face of Lucipher himself.

The dragon was over her, a titanic claw raised to crush her.

The hammer smote its chest, crushing armour like paper and sending the ruins of its body hurtling backwards through several buildings. Mira whirled around, eyes glowing red, to scream at the sky.

"LAXUS!"


	20. The Thunder Legion

"What the FUCK is wrong with you?"

"It hurts, you fucker."

"Has the world fucking ended yet?"

"I don't think so, but it's all a bit blurry…"

"Then why the FUCK are you not on your feet yet?"

"Just…just let me rest for a bit."

"Shrimp's still out there somewhere, you fuckwit. Get the fuck up and fucking find her!"

Gajeel sighed deeply, disengaging from his internal monologue and rolling over onto his front. Gritting his teeth he slowly stood, wobbling and faltering. At last he was up and immediately used a nearby wall for support. He tried to get some sense of his surroundings. The sky was still black and overcast with thick storm clouds. He couldn't hear any sounds of fighting in the vicinity, but didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

He looked down at the pile of scrap metal that was once a dragon. These weren't so tough. There was no way that a meagre ten could overturn the entire kingdom. Not with old man Gildartz around, anyway. Was there a deeper purpose here?

He shook his head. Thinking had never been his strong suit. Time to find Shorty.

* * *

Levy stirred, her senses returning. She grimaced as she felt the pain of the dragon's lightning. It hurt like hell, and the…

Dragon!

Levy started, panicking and almost fell off of the wooden table she lay upon. Confused, she surveyed her surroundings. It looked like the average peasant's house, if a little more well to do than her own had been.

"Where am I?" She wondered aloud.

"Just a random house in the peasant's districts," said an educated, smooth voice. Levy looked over to see a knight standing by the window, arms folded. He had long green hair and a red tabard with bizarre writing on it. Pre-empting any further questions, he spoke again. "I am Sir Fried Justine. I am the one who laid the runes that you broke."

"Ah! I'm so sorry!" Levy blathered, getting to her feet. "I guess you made the traps for the dragons, but people had gotten caught inside. I had to help them."

Fried didn't speak for a moment, regarding her silently. "That was most impressive."

"Huh? What was?" Levy asked, feeling more confused.

"To decipher my writing. You are most wise."

"Oh no, not at all!" Levy said bashfully. "Reading is my hobby; I've done a lot of research into the language of the runes!"

"I see," Fried said with a faint smile. "You are Sir Redfox's suitor, am I not mistaken? Miss…McGarden, was it?"

"Levy," she said with a smile.

"I see," he repeated. "I imagine that your boyfriend has the skill to be in Laxus' new world, but I think that you two are a poor match. Either way, perhaps you would consider taking my hand instead?"

"W…what!?" Levy was struck by the sudden change in topic. "I love Gajeel!"

"Hmm. But what if he fails to reach the new world? You would be alone then."

"I'm sorry, but I don't know you at all. I'm happy with Gajeel!" Levy was desperately trying to regain some control over this bizarre situation.

"You see, I really should take a wife," Fried said, advancing towards Levy, "and you seem like you are a good match. You are small and cute, good with writing, and strong enough to survive, at least by the standards of females."

"Uh…," Levy said brilliantly. Fried's hands snatched her forearms suddenly, making her squeal with surprise. He drew his face closer.

"They say that love can be decided on a kiss. Let us try." He came closer inch by inch as Levy struggled to break away. Oddly though, the closer he got, the more he slowed, his expression souring. Just before touching her lips he reeled back, pushing her away.

"I can't!" He wailed. "You're just so icky!"

"Wait, what!?" Levy scowled, despite the situation. "I am not…'icky'!"

"Dammit, my Lord! Why did you have to fall in love with that awful wrench? Why is my love considered wrong?" Fried implored to the ceiling, tears streaming down his face. Poor naïve Levy didn't understand the implication behind his words at all.

"Well, if we're done here, I'm going to go," Levy said sheepishly, heading for the door. In an instant, Fried regained his senses, and his sword flashed, writing the runes for 'pain' in the air. She screamed as the word tattooed on her shoulder.

* * *

There! What was that scream? Gajeel's feet found more speed and he thundered down the road.

* * *

Aquarius let out a grunt of pain as a green beam of magical energy passed by her shoulder. That insufferable man…Bixlow, was it?...was still laughing like a madman, completely safe down the road. Aquarius could not close the distance with these five _things _dancing around and shooting magic at her.

"Kyahahaha! Do you like my new babies? Had them forged in Phantom Lord! With my eyes, I can easily control them! Kyahahaha!"

"Stop laughing," Aquarius hissed under her breath.

"Let me help," Lucy said, drawing a magical charm.

"Heaven forbid that you actually do something useful," Aquarius sniped.

"Summoning magic: Come to me now, my servant!" A blinding flash of light appeared before Lucy, resolving itself in the form of her henchman, Mr Taurus. The ensuing fight was brief. Taurus absorbed Aquarius' water onto his axe, shattering the five dolls with a massive area of effect blast. They couldn't see Bixlow through the kicked up dust.

Suddenly the trio of Lucy, Aquarius and Taurus twitched, freezing in place. Bixlow advanced through the dust, eyes glowing green in his now revealed face.

"Kyahahaha! Not bad, but it's over now! Hmm…how should I do this? I know: why don't you two kill your owner for me?"

Involuntarily, Taurus and Aquarius spun in place to face a helpless Lucy, weapons rising.

It was over.

"Groooooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!" An armoured figure dashed past Lucy, sword drawn. It span, lashing out with kicks to the heads of the two retainers, knocking them out.

"Sorry guys!" Natsu shouted as he landed in a crouch, sprinting towards Bixlow. Bixlow grinned, eyes glowing, but he balked. Natsu had closed his eyes. Bixlow exclaimed in surprise, drawing his own sword for the first time in this fight.

"How do you plan to fight like that?" The question was very quickly answered as Natsu's blade ignited and he launched a flurry of strikes. There was no skill or finesse to them; purely wild animal savagery as he spun and slashed like a dervish. Bixlow parried frantically, but he had no time to launch any kind of counter-attack – there just wasn't any time or space for it.

"I will never let you hurt Lucy! Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade!" Natsu's strike sheared Bixlow's blade in two and gouged a line through his chestplate. The man staggered back, shaking violently. He glanced down at the injury and then back up. He grinned, raising his damaged sword.

"Kyahahaha!" He laughed as he fell over backwards.

Lucy had snapped out of her trance and ran to Natsu who had bowled over into the mud. He was so badly injured from his earlier battle with a dragon that he'd been running on pure adrenaline.

"You idiot!" She shouted as she knelt over him, tears forming at the corners of her eyes. "You have to be more careful!"

Natsu grinned that enormous grin of his, spreading from cheek to cheek. "Sorry, Luce. I've never been good at the whole subtlety thing!"

"You idiot," she repeated more softly, bending down to kiss him.

* * *

"Why?" Levy asked as Fried slowly walked across the room, sword held low.

"Laxus' orders are absolute. If you will not bow before us, then you are a foe to be crushed."

"You agree with that?" Levy asked desperately. She saw Fried's eyes flicker slightly, but then they hardened and he pressed on. Levy's face screwed up. She did not want to die. _Please, save me Gajeel._

Somewhere after standing up and hearing her scream, Gajeel realised that he was bereft of his sword. He must have left it behind when he was woozy. So as he entered the house he kicked the door from its hinges and hurled it into Fried with the sound of a thunderclap. As he advanced into the room he shattered a table leg with a savage kick and wielded it like a club.

"Gajeel!" Fried shouted as he extricated himself from the wooden mess. His sword flashed and runes sprang into existence. Gajeel roared in pain as they touched his skin. It was the purest agony…and HE'D FUCKING DONE THIS TO SHRIMP!? Roaring with anger, he pressed through towards Fried. No one noticed Levy as she drew a magical circle in the dirt.

Gajeel lashed out with his makeshift weapon and Fried parried, the sword sticking into the wood. Gajeel wrenched sideways, sending both weapons skittering away. He raised his dukes.

"Hey there pretty boy, let's see how much cop you are without your weapon," Gajeel taunted.

Fried's eyes narrowed, but to Gajeel's surprise he too raised his fists. Gajeel waded in with punches, but Fried ducked and weaved through them, cracking Gajeel in the jaw. Gajeel cursed and blindly swung in, but he was hurt and exhausted. Fried calmly dissected his movements, dancing through them to hit him in the face, once, twice, thrice. Gajeel went over backwards. By the time he'd righted himself, Fried had retrieved his sword.

"It is over, Sir Redfox."

"Motherfu…"

"Gajeel, get over here!" Levy cried.

"Shrimp, I'm busy!" Gajeel shouted.

"Get your fucking ass over here now!" Levy barked.

"Um, yes ma'am," Gajeel replied, taking a few steps backwards to join her. He instantly understood what she'd done. These were metal-forging runes, and they were powerful stuff. Far too large to inscribe on a weapon. Only an expert rune-maker could make them, and only an expert metal user could operate them.

Gajeel grinned. He slammed his palms together and the circle began to glow. Fried surged forwards, but his sword was gone. He looked down to see liquid metal flow away from him to join Gajeel. Not just his sword, but his armour too. And Gajeel's remaining armour. And all of the pots and pans of the house, tools and cutlery. It all flowed together forming a massive claymore which Gajeel grasped in his hands.

"Um…I surrender?" Fried said sheepishly.

"Fair enough," Gajeel replied. Fried let out a breath. "For that, I won't use the sharp end."

Fried fell unconscious as Gajeel smashed his skull with the pommel of his new weapon. Gajeel chuckled but suddenly slumped, falling to his knees. Levy was at his shoulder checking him over. She felt guilty for considering her own pain. She was burnt, but Gajeel looked a bit like his skin was completely roasted.

"I'm fine," Gajeel hissed. "I'm not some tiny weakling woman."

"I'm fine too," Levy pouted, blowing out her cheeks.

"Are you?"

"No, but neither are you," she stated.

Gajeel grumbled, clearly not happy with showing any kind of weakness. "Help me up, then."

Struggling with his weight, Levy helped Gajeel stand by draping an arm over her shoulders.

"You're pretty smart to be able to make those runes," he said. Levy blinked. Was that a compliment? "And you look pretty good in that dress."

Levy quailed as she looked down. Her finery was torn and covered in mud and grime. Oh lord, how much had this cost Lucy? She sighed. There were bigger things at stake here, but dammit, that hurt. The impact of Gajeel's words hit her a moment later.

"Do I look good?" She asked, redness across her face.

"I suppose," Gajeel said laconically, looking away. Levy couldn't help but giggle at his attitude.

"You look pretty darn heroic yourself!"

"I ain't no hero."

Levy didn't respond. She remembered the fury on his face as he kicked the door down, the straight set of his back as he faced Fried. _You looked like a hero to me._

* * *

Laxus was amazed. This woman was stronger physically than even Mystogan. She drove him back with expert swings of her stave as he parried methodically. With a grin, he activated his armour, dissolving into a lightning bolt to reappear behind Lady Knightwalker. His sword struck at her back, but she wasn't fooled for a second and parried over her head, spinning to face him.

"Not bad for a woman!" He taunted. "Would you like to bow before me and join me?"

"It is not becoming of a Lady to give you the appropriate response to that question," Erza stated from behind her mask. "I believe it involves two fingers at many four letter words."

Laxus grinned at the response, but he was fully aware that Sir Mystogan was working with his staves, gathering magic. If he let this woman occupy him much longer, he'd be in trouble. Laxus imparted his will over the final dragon, ordering it to his side as quickly as possible.

"The tenth commandment: The Holy Spear Ravelt!" Erza commanded, her golden spear appearing. With this form she had beaten Aria in one blow. She charged at Laxus, enjoying as his expression changed from that cocky arrogance to a sudden realization of his opponent's strength.

Laxus activated his armour in brief spurts, flickering from side to side. Erza's left pauldron was cleaved from her shoulder. In return, she damaged the one on Laxus' right. The fight was intense. In a space of a few metres hundreds of powerful blows flickered out at high speed, most blocked and parried.

Suddenly the look in Erza's eyes shifted and instead of attacking with her stave she lashed out with a kick square to Laxus' chest sending him flying backwards. He flipped over, righting himself before he hit the ground, but there was a staccato impact as five staves landed at his feet, crackling with magical power.

"Heavenly Star Destruction: Cerma!" Mystogan shouted. The clouds high above swirled into a vortex, an opening appearing. A titanic beam of golden light descended and an area of the city hundreds of metres wide simply vanished. Erza and Gerard stood at the edge of the crater as dust and smoke billowed. Gerard began to collapse but Erza supported him.

"That was a lot of magic," she commented proudly.

"To hold Laxus off for that long…you're much stronger than me," Gerard replied.

"Different kinds of strength," Erza said, eyes twinkling.

"Oi, I hope you two aren't finished!" The married couple looked up in shock. As the dust began to settle, Laxus could be seen. He had taken some damage surely, but something else came into view. Surrounding Laxus was the last dragon, now a charred and melted wreckage of slag, protecting him from the attack.

"I…I have no strength left," Mystogan gasped. Laxus grinned and surged forward, crackling with lightning. Erza moved to intercept him and the two powerful knights continued their earlier struggle.

But Laxus was just too strong. She screamed as she was forced backwards by Laxus' lightning. The scarf that covered her lower face fluttered away.

"Lady Erza Scarlett," Laxus said, easily catching Mystogan's sword as he came in to protect his wife. "So I suppose that makes you Lord Gerard Fernandez, right?" Another bolt of lightning took Mystogan, destroying his head protection as well. "What a pair you two make! It's a shame, I can like you two – two powerful people coming together because you are both strong. Is that not the way the whole world should be?"

"No!" Erza snapped. "It is the duty of the strong to protect the weak!"

"Oh? Why is that? If they are too weak to survive, what value do they have?" Laxus mocked, hands spread wide, head shaking.

"All life has value, Lord Dreyar, even yours," Gerard scowled.

"Even mine?" Laxus' expression became one of sheer fury. "I am the strongest! My life has value peerless among humankind!" He spread his arms wide and spears of lightning shot out in all directions, transfixing Gerard and Erza. The screamed in pain as they were pinned to walls by the attack.

Laxus' good mood returned as he saw how in control he was. "As I said, I could like you two for your strength. But your wishy-washy ethics do bore me so. Now which of you wishes to die first?"

"Take me!" Gerard bellowed.

"Don't you dare!" Erza snarled. "I won't let you!"

"Oh, a lover's tiff?" Laxus laughed. "I think I'll-oof!" All of the breath was driven from Laxus as Mira appeared like a bolt from the blue, driving her newly-gotten hammer into his chestplate. Laxus flew backwards, tumbling head over heels through wall after wall.

Laxus pulled himself groggily from a pile of debris. What the hell had just happened? Had that been…Mira? He felt an unusual feeling. Fear viced his heart as he saw the woman he loved stride slowly through the hole he'd just created, eyes aglow with vermillion light, ebon magic swirling around her.

"Mira? What happened to you?" Laxus asked. "Did I make you like this?"

"Don't you like the new me, Laxus darling?" Mira snarled the question. "Isn't strength the only thing you respect?"

Laxus remembered Mira, the happy, demure woman always ready with a smile and a friendly ear. She was gone now. All that remained was this goddess of destruction. Had he wanted _this_ for his queen?

"I…I," he stammered, trying to find the words his heart couldn't formulate.

"It's too late to be having second thoughts!" Mira swung the hammer down to point at Laxus. "For hurting Elfman…turning Lisanna to stone…destroying my home…you are going to pay!"

* * *

**I hope to have the next chapter out by Christmas (so that I don't tease you with the resolution), but in case I don't, have a Happy Holiday doing whatever it is you enjoy!**


	21. Lady Levy Redfox

"What's that?" Levy cried, helping Gajeel hobble along.

"I don't know," he replied.

"Are those people?" Lucy asked from another street.

"In the sky?" Natsu croaked as she supported him. "How?"

"That's crazy," Gray mumbled from near the city walls.

"Juvia would like to fly with Lord Gray," Juvia mumbled.

Gildartz watched wordlessly from the castle's ramparts.

In the sky, watched by the majority of Magnolia, two figures moved around like a dangerous ballet. Laxus travelled as a thunderbolt, constantly wreathed in electricity. Wings erupting from her back, Mira matched him move for move.

"Why don't you understand!?" Laxus roared, gathering his might. "All of you are such weakling fools, believing that friendship and cooperation are strength! Strength is strength! I am the prince! The man destined to be king! Through my own power I shall reshape this entire nation!"

"Why don't YOU understand!?" Mira screamed, darting through a hail of lightning bolts to smash him in the chestplate with the hammer again. Laxus grunted as he was thrown back. He'd used so much magic against Gerard and Erza that he wasn't sure how much longer he could last. "You are your father's son! He also abandoned us for his dark desires! Don't you remember the sadness you felt when Ivan left?"

"I ain't pops! I ain't gramps either! I'm me! I am LAXUS!"

"I asked if you remembered the sadness!" Mira urged, swinging in again as Laxus parried and jetted away.

"I remember! But he chose to do what he believed was right! What more can a man ask for?"

"He can ask that his father loves him!" Mira shouted. Laxus froze for a moment.

"What do you know!?" He screamed, eyes going pure white as he summoned a titanic quantity of magic into his sword. He lifted it horizontally, the lightning forming the shape of a halberd around the metal blade.

"We reach past that together!" Laxus froze again. "We all bear hurt on our hearts. Those whose parents don't love them, those who are abandoned by the ones they thought loved them, those whose own strength separates them from others. We all hurt, Laxus! Each and every one of us! That is what it is to be human!"

"Shut up!" Laxus roared, preparing to launch his attack. But all he could see was Mira's face as she closed the distance, her demonic visage. Wasn't Mira more…lovely? Pleasant, demure, happy. That was Mira, the woman that he loved. And because of his own actions, she was like this. In order to stop him, she had unleashed an abominable power.

He craved strength, and in becoming strong, Mira had changed from something wonderful to something abhorrent.

Because of him.

His attack never struck. Instead, he was still as Mira smashed him downwards, hurtling into the street below. Any normal man would have died, but Laxus was cloaked in magical power that shielded him. Mira landed nearby, striding to stand over him.

"Don't show me that face anymore," Laxus replied weakly, not getting up. "It doesn't suit you. You should be smiling, all the time."

Mira's power began to fade and she dropped the hammer aside, kneeling down to cradle Laxus' head.

"Oh, Laxus," she sniffed. "All I ever wanted was to see your smiling face too. Not the face of anger, or pride. Just be still for now. It is over."

And just like that, the war was over.

* * *

"Hold still!" Gajeel urged the wriggling woman on his lap. They were sitting on his bed as he _tried _to take care of Levy's injuries. He himself had already been seen to by Levy a few minutes prior. She had expertly treated his burns and cuts and he now vaguely looked like a mummy of ancient Egypt.

"You're bad at this!" She cried. "That's not how bandages work!"

"Listen, the docs are busy with all the wounded! We need to be able to look after each other!"

"Owowowow!" Levy moaned at Gajeel's inexpert care. "More gentle!"

"That ain't what you said last night! Gihihihi!"

"How can you say such crass things to a lady?" Levy pouted. "You should try to be more delicate in your language!"

"Fuck that!" He laughed dirtily and kissed her cheek, reaching around from behind. She blushed and tried to not look like she had enjoyed that. As he looked down upon her narrow back and the burns that marred it, his eyes softened. "You're really brave, aren't you?"

"Huh?"

"You're so little, and not very strong, but over the course of the night, you fought against Lady Evergreen, a dragon and Sir Justine. And you're still alive. That's actually pretty fucking impressive."

"I'm not brave, those things just kind of happened," Levy replied.

"Oh? Any reason that you couldn't have run away from Evergreen?"

"Um…Lucy and the others needed me…"

"And why'd you fight the dragon?"

"Well, people were in danger…"

"And why did Fried capture you?"

"Because I was skilful…"

A moment of silence passed and then Levy squealed in pain as Gajeel hugged her far too hard.

"I…had no idea. When I first saw you all those months ago, I saw something in your eyes. Some kind of fire, strength inside of you. But despite that, I dismissed it for your frail body. But even though you're not big or strong, you go and do these amazing things. And you don't even realise that you're doing them. You're…really special."

"Um…," Levy replied, not really sure of what to say. She found herself flipped around, brought face to face with Gajeel.

"I love you."

"Um…I not really…I can't…," Levy stammered, blushing madly.

"And if I love you, then there isn't any reason to not do _this. _You shouldn't have to live in sin."

_Wait, what!? _Levy's brain screamed. _Was he saying…?_

Gajeel set Levy down on the floor. He crouched down, getting to one knee as Levy's eyes widened.

"I…don't have a ring. And I'm not smart or clever. I'm violent and stupid. But, I love you, Levy, and…will you take my hand in holy matrimony?"

At first, Levy wasn't sure what to say. This was the goal of all women of the period. You couldn't _not _be with a man. Had she found the right one? He was indeed violent, as her body would attest. He wasn't smart, sure, but he wasn't as stupid as he thought, just perhaps single minded. But…he had taken her from a life filled with poverty and pain, where she went days with no food, desperately clinging to life. Her new life was surrounded by friends, extraordinary people with amazing talents and hearts.

Her brain was still going over things when her mouth moved under her heart's guidance.

"Yes, I will." She said the words so clinically that she wasn't happy. "Yes, of course I will! I love you too!"

In the solitude of the bedchambers, the pair embraced, Gajeel lifting her high off of the ground.

* * *

"It's not fair!" Evergreen shouted at Laxus. "Why do only I get to stay?"

Laxus and his Thunder Legion stood at the city gates, clothed in simple attire now. They had no rune weapons or armour, though Bixlow's eyes were still there, of course. A host of city guards pointed weaponry at them, fearful of something going wrong. There were knights there too, Elfman, Natsu, Gray and Mira as well.

"We did something gravely wrong," Laxus said. "Exile is the least of punishments we could suffer."

"Alone with Laxus in the wild," Fried said happily. Bixlow glanced across and shook his head slowly. This was going to be _great fun! _

"But why not me?" Evergreen shouted. Laxus walked over and placed a large hand on her shoulder.

"You should forget about me. I hurt you and used you. It was wrong now, I can see that. Unfortunately, we do not live in a time where women have rights, though when I see people like Mira and Erza I wonder how long that will last. So I pledge you to Sir Strauss. He is your keeper now." He smiled as Evergreen began to cry. "I am sure that he will take very good care of you and treat you with the respect that you deserve."

Laxus took one long lingering look at Mira's face. Once again, despite her painful heart, she was Mira, smiling for the entire world to see. Laxus returned that smile and turned, walking through the city gates, flanked by Fried and Bixlow. The Thunder Legion left Magnolia, possibly forever.

* * *

There was a great congregation of knights in the throne room, kneeling as their king entered, flanked by Macao and Wakaba. He strode to the throne and turned to address the knights, who rose. Behind him, a large red velvet curtain shrouded people beyond. Gajeel wondered what was going on here.

"Listen up!" Macao rapped and the knights snapped to attention.

"In the wake of my grandson's departure and the events of recent times, there have been some shake ups." King Makarov Dreyar began. "Here is my first decree: women are now allowed into the knighthood. The first amongst them will be Lady Juvia Loxar. You shall treat her as one of your brethren. Her past is erased!"

Gajeel rolled his eyes. That was no announcement. She was already in the crowd, hugging Gray's arm fiercely while he looked massively uncomfortable.

"Here is my next decree: I am shaking up the knightly order! You shall now be split into four lances of equal size. You will each be led by one of the four Seneschals!"

Four? With Laxus gone, that only left two! And with Mystogan unmasked, potentially one! Was this a chance for promotion?

"The leader of first lance: Sir Gildartz Clive!" The man stepped forward from behind the red velvet curtain. Gajeel's heart fell. If they were behind the curtain, then they'd already been chosen.

"The leader of second lance: Sir Gerard Fernandez!" Now bereft of his alter ego, Gerard stepped out to join Gildartz.

"The leader of third lance: Lady Erza Scarlett!" There was a hush as the woman occupied the space on the other side of the throne, but no one argued. This was clearly a warrior born, regardless of her gender.

"The leader of fourth lance: Lady Mira Strauss!" Even in armour, Mira was beautiful, but she had her war face on, her features set and hard. Gajeel wondered if she had the stomach to lead, but there was no doubting her strength. "To be clear, fourth lance is the personal guard of the city. So Mira will still be occupying her role as chief Lady in the castle."

Makarov coughed, drawing momentum for the end of the speech. "These are the four Seneschals, strongest of all of Fairy Tail! In time, I will want a fifth, so train well and be pure in your heart and deeds. Eventually, you will be tested. Now go forth and spread the good news!" The congregation cheered.

* * *

The wedding bells chimed as Gajeel and Levy burst out of the church. Gajeel was grimacing, hating being the centre of attention. All these people clapping for him! It was madness! Levy was blushing, trying to keep the beautiful white dress clean as they hurried out. Lucy had spent so much to make her day wonderful.

Their steed waited, hitched to a small coach. The newly christened Panther Lily (Damn her!) snorted and pawed as he waited for them to get in. He watched his owner with an appraising eye. In his opinion, he'd gotten a pretty good mare. He began to trot off slowly, pulling the coach smoothly.

"So, feeling good, Lady Redfox?" Gajeel asked with a wild grin.

"Oh my, I'm really a lady now, aren't I?" She asked, hands covering blushing cheeks. "Aren't I just a poor peasant girl?"

"Nah. You dressed like one, but I think you were always a lady on the inside! Gihi!"

"Ah!" Levy started suddenly, realization dawning. "This is just like some of my story books. A little poor girl takes a voyage of romance and ends up a beautiful lady! But then, the story ends, right?"

Gajeel laughed heartily. "Maybe that's just the first part. The story goes on, Shrimp, the question is: does anyone want to read it?"

* * *

Across the moors a single white horse ran, hooves thundering across the sweeping landscape. The horse was a beautiful white mare, with a long flowing mane. On her back, a tiny blue-haired girl lay, half unconscious with fatigue.

"Charla…," she whispered. The horse took one look at her owner and redoubled her speed, desperate to find help for her. There was a city in the distance, their goal. Magnolia. Fear lent her speed, for she wasn't just trying to get somewhere, she was fleeing from something. Something huge, something terrible.

To call Laxus' creations dragons was a grave insult. Ten of them had not beaten Magnolia.

But the city of Cait Shelter had been utterly destroyed by just one.

High in the mountains it had awoken, perhaps the last of its kind, goaded by six powerful knights. The Knights of Oricion Seis.

A dragon.

Its name was Nirvana.


	22. Metalicana's Talon

Lily pulled the coach out into the countryside, with the two newlyweds acting all very uncomfortable. They were heading out to mansion the King Dreyar owned. It was beautiful manse in the woods, well kept all year round to be his vacation spot when needed. He also had a policy of renting it out to high ranking nobles and knights, for he did seem to enjoy gold in the city coffers.

"It's a bit weird, just the two of us," Levy said meekly. As a peasant, she was used to the constant din of humanity at all times.

"Don't worry Shrimp, I ain't gonna jump you…not until we reach the bedroom anyway!" He laughed heartily, but Levy didn't really see the humour. Alone in the woods? That sounded like a great deal of sex and not a lot else.

Suddenly, as they rounded a corner in the tree lined road, they met a white mare storming down the other way. Lily and this new horse both reared in shock, flailing hooves at their would-be-assailant. Levy gasped. As the white horse bucked, a small girl flew into the air, her body limp. But in the time where she could only register shock, Gajeel had already reacted, leaping forward to catch the girl, twisting around so he hit the ground first.

Levy got out of the coach, running to check on the small girl. The white horse whinnied and almost barged her to the ground in her concern for her owner, but Lily stepped in the way, braying.

"She's alright," Gajeel said as he stood with her in his arms. "Just exhausted."

"H…help…," the girl whispered.

"What is it?" Levy asked, hurrying up.

"D…dragon…"

* * *

The Redfox's honeymoon was postponed. They hurried back to Magnolia with the small girl who was able to identify herself as Wendy Marvell. She came from a far off city, Cait Shelter, so named for the fact that it laid at the base of the Cait mountains.

She was taken to Porylusica for examination and that's the last Gajeel and Levy saw of her for a while. She spent a lot of time with the venerable apothecary who had a surprising amount of patience for the blunette. Normally, a person would have received a violent broom beating by now.

Eventually, she was taken before Makarov to tell her tale. Very shortly, the four Seneschals were gathered to talk. They convened within Makarov's throne room, the small girl clearly unused to talking in front of people.

"I am from Cait Shelter. About a week ago, a group of six powerful mages and knights came to my city…and they…sniff…"

"It's alright, Wendy. Take all the time you need," Makarov said gently.

"Thank you," she said, wiping her eyes. "They were so strong. They didn't ask for anything, just killed any in their way and took the things they wanted. Mostly food, but they also plundered our historical resources. We think that they were seeking information on the dragon, Nirvana."

"Dragon?" Gerard questioned, brow furrowing.

"it was rumoured to have slept in the Cait mountains hundreds of years ago. We thought it was a myth…but, apparently not. It was…terrifying! It was vast and covered in green scales. Its wings alone brought great gales of wind, and when it roared…" Wendy's voice trailed off, hands clutching at her head in memory. Makarov took her hands.

"Thank you very much, Wendy. Please know that you have a home here, in Magnolia. For those that don't know, Wendy is a full mage, able to cast healing magic. Porylusica has agreed to care for her from now on."

"That old hag?" Gildartz said bluntly. Gerard elbowed him rather sharply.

"My king, what is our plan?" Erza asked.

"Baho. Bahohoho. Bahohohohoho!" Makarov exclaimed in his distinctive laugh. "It is rather what your plan is, Erza! You desire to prove yourself, am I right?"

"Yes my liege," Erza declared severely.

"Then we need to fortify Magnolia in preparation. Word has been spread to our neighbouring city-states to prepare and send what aid that they can. Meanwhile, a strike force to defeat the dragon will gather in the village of Blenheim one month from now. Erza, you and third lance are the contingent that we will send."

"Thank you, my liege. Do we know what we can expect in terms of support?"

"Hmm…well only Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus have pledged so far, but I hear that they plan to send Jura Neekis…"

"Wow," Mira marvelled. "That's a legendary name!"

"..and Ichiya Kotobuki…"

"That letch?!" Gerard exclaimed. Sending his wife to fight a dragon didn't faze him, but that lothario ground his last nerve. He'd seen him at large social gatherings and he constantly flirted with every person in a dress! Erza's face didn't express much joy either.

Gildartz tried to draw the subject back on track. "Fortifying the city sounds good, but are we really only going to send one lance of knights? Even if Lamia and Pegasus send men too, is that enough? I doubt that we'll see any aid from Mermaid Heel or Sabretooth."

"We are going to spend our time well, fortifying third lance with new weapons and runic armour. And in addition, Wendy brought something very valuable." Makarov gestured to the small girl, who produced three stone tablets from her bag. Each tablet contained insanely elaborate runes.

"These are the legacy of my people, runes developed in the art of dragon slaying. It is said that Arthur's mighty blade, Excalibur was able to contain all three at once. It is how he rid the country of their menace. However, there is no one alive able to weave runes so well these days. However, if we can forge three weapons with them, then we will massively increase our chances of success."

"We will need to find knights compatible with them, though," Makarov noted. "These are not simple runes that anyone can use."

"Well, what are they?" Erza asked.

"This one is a rune of fire. It is called the Wrath of Igneel. This one is a metal-shaping rune, called Metalicana's Talon. And this one is a rune of the sky: the Breath of Grandine." She sighed suddenly. "I…didn't want to say this, but I am the owner of the third rune."

Wendy turned around and allowed her dress to fall slightly. The Seneschals gasped. The rune was written into her flesh itself, but it did not look like an injury at all.

"The Breath of Grandine is a rune that allows me to use great healing magic. As a mage, I have no need for runic items, so it was placed on my very person. It is not an injury. It is a part of me."

"You're a very special little girl, aren't you?" Erza asked with a maternal smile. Wendy blushed and recovered herself.

"I'm just the last in my line." She began to cry. "I miss my town, my family!" Mira knelt down to comfort the child.

"That dragon will pay! As will those bastards that woke it!" Erza ground the words through clenched teeth.

"We need to craft those two other runes into two weapons," Gerard pointed out. "Do we have anyone who can use them? They'd need to supremely skilled in their elements."

* * *

"I'm winning!" Gajeel shouted dizzily, grabbing at his forehead.

"No, I am!" Natsu gasped as he got back to his feet.

"Are you two actually having a head butting competition?" Lucy raged. She sighed and rubbed her temples. "Levy and I are trying to read. Can you please try a quieter occupation?"

"Fine! Let's drink until we can't feel feelings anymore!" Gajeel declared.

"Sounds like a plan!" Natsu agreed. They went to the door, but it kicked in from the other side, sending them sprawling. They looked up groggily as Erza brazenly strode into the room.

"I need three things from you: Crimson Lotus, Karma Demon and Levy," she stated bluntly.

"You ain't having my sword," Gajeel said as he stood. He caught the book that Levy threw at his head without looking. "Or my wife."

"It's to massively upgrade their power," Erza said, and both swords were offered in a few seconds. "And we need Levy to help with the runic reading. She's gained a bit of notoriety down at the runesmiths."

"But I'm nothing compared to them," Levy stated truthfully.

"Maybe so, but it'll be good for you to learn. And would you like to put your mark on your husband's weapon?" Levy's eyes lit up at Erza's words. That did sound wonderful!

"Scratch it and die," Gajeel glared at her.

"I'll take perfectly good care of it!" Levy said with a pout. She took the sword from Erza and instantly collapsed under the weight. Gajeel's palm slapped his face as she got back up. "Weapons…are heavy!"

* * *

A week passed where Levy was hard at work. She refused to allow anyone else to touch Gajeel's blade. She was going to put her heart and soul into it, so that it went with him wherever the sword did. She could not be there for him in battle, but she could do something very real here.

Metalicana's Talon was immensely complicated, and she slowly engraved it onto the hilt of Gajeel's sword, one bit at a time. You had to layer in the magic in the right order, or the whole thing would be inert. With her magical quill she could do it, but it was exhausting to burn it into metal. It took most of a week with no rest to do it, but she was fiercely proud.

Gajeel had never looked so grateful as when his blade was back in his hands. Levy glared as he spoke to it like a mistress, but he did thank her. If perhaps with one too many short jokes for Levy's tastes.

"I guess you'll be going soon," she said bashfully.

"Didn't you know, Shrimp? You're coming too!"

"WHAT!?"

* * *

The following morning, third lance made their way through the city streets. Erza led the way, magnificent in her armour, pennant held aloft. Close to fifty knights followed her. Natsu, Gajeel, Gray, Elfman, Juvia, Warren, Max, Alzack, Jet, Droy, Reedus…

And behind them came Lady Heartphilia's mission. Five huge carriages laden with supplies and gear. Mostly for the knights, but also for humanitarian reasons. With her were a few passengers. Her henchmen, Aquarius, Leo and Taurus.

Levy had agreed to come to help Lucy. She enjoyed spending time with her and the option of remaining behind without Gajeel or any of her friends seemed like a poor choice. She also liked the idea of helping people where she could. If anyone was left in Cait Shelter, they surely needed it.

Wendy was there too. Levy liked Wendy. Having someone shorter around was never a bad thing! The poor girl was quite sad and Levy resolved to look after her. Gajeel had mentioned something about blue-haired midgets sticking together. Her horse, Charla, stayed near the coach at all times. She was clearly a very loyal beast.

No, this should be okay. She didn't need to fight, right? Look at that column of knights and to think of the reinforcements that included legendary men. No this would go smoothly. A person sat next to her and she started as something jabbed her breast.

"So, you're coming too, Squirt?" Evergreen asked with a smile.

"Oh, bloody fantastic," Levy mumbled under her breath.


	23. Unconventional Allies

"You've never played poker before?" Evergreen looked up from her hand at the small woman with an obvious expression of annoyance. They were sitting in a square with Wendy and Lucy as the wagon rode with the knights towards their goal: Cait Shelter.

"No, I most certainly have not," Levy replied with a crappy poker face. She did so while patting the growing pile of silver coins at her side. She had no guile, could not hide her emotions at all, but was a shrewd player to the extreme. Evergreen had hoped the newbie would be easy meat, but she'd grasped the rules in moments. Say what you want, but Levy was certainly smart.

"You're so impressive, Lady Redfox," Wendy said blushing. The shy girl always deferred to full titles wherever she could.

"The _impressive _one is Lucy, I think," said Evergreen slyly.

"Yes!" Wendy jumped in, missing the innuendo completely. "You do so many amazing things! To organise all this aid in such a short time and to run one of the countries' leading merchants! You are amazing, Lady Heartphilia!"

"Thanks," Lucy said shyly.

"Now, I call! A pair of tens," Evergreen declared.

"Hah! Three Kings!" Levy shouted, revealing her hand.

"How?" Evergreen huffed.

"This is all going right to charity," Levy gloated, knowing that it'd get under her skin even more. There was an enormous braying of trumpets and the girls rushed to the open end of the wagon to see. Levy blushed angrily as the trio innocently barred her view. Damn her stature! She practically clambered over Lucy to see. Alongside Fairy Tail two more columns of knights were converging to form one almighty river of power. The knights of Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus. Up ahead, the quiet mountain village of Blenheim would be their base of operations.

* * *

Erza booked a small room in the local tavern to be her headquarters. She invited her three strongest: Gray, Gajeel and Natsu, as well as Juvia, to fly the flag of the coming of women knights. This had proven to be a mistake. Ignoring Ichiya's constant heckling, apparently one of Lamia's inner circle – Lyon Vastia - knew Gray and had taken an immediate fancy to Juvia. And Gajeel and Natsu were trying to goad Jura into a fight, aware of his legendary prowess.

"Enough!" Erza shouted, smacking Ichiya away (eliciting a happy groan of pain) and slamming her hands on a table. "We are here to discuss our joint operation!"

"Well said, Lady Scarlett," Jura replied, bowing low. "Perhaps it would be best if we started with what we know."

"One of my men is an intel expert," Ichiya said proudly, producing a sheet of papers. He spread them over the table and on them were crude drawings of the members of the Oricion Seis. The faces of their enemy.

"So, these six men and women have awakened the dragon sleeping in the mountain," Jura stated. "We don't know what their purpose is, or even where they are now."

"We must head to Cait Shelter," Erza interjected. "It's all we've got to go on. It's been a few weeks and there have been no reports of dragon attacks. That suggests that the dragon may have returned to its slumber."

"Or there were no survivors," Gajeel said gloomily.

"That is certainly a possibility too," Jura acknowledged. "But Lady Scarlett's point stands. Now let us discuss how we shall handle the members of the Oricion Seis…"

* * *

Levy waited with the other women at the baggage train while everything was going on. It was agonizing not to be in the loop. She was nervous, having heard rumours of the might of the Oricion Seis. They made the Element Four look like children, apparently.

"Who are these lovely ladies?" A voice cried out suddenly. They snapped around to see three knights of Blue Pegasus approaching. Lucy was suddenly yanked into the embrace of a knight with scruffy sandy brown hair.

"I am Hibiki Laytes. Who is this lovely vision that I am addressing?" He asked smoothly. Confused, Lucy didn't respond, seemingly lost for words. A second man, taller and with a dark complexion approached Evergreen.

"Hmph. Those glasses suit you," Ren said with little emotion.

"Hey now!" Evergreen warned.

"I can be your little brother if you want," said the third to Levy. A younger looking man, not much taller than Levy herself. "I am Eve, Big Sis!"

"Is that supposed to be a charming line?" Levy asked, flushing angrily red. She hated such a forward attitude. She had a sudden surge of self awareness that the youthful type was not for her. No, she seemed to have fallen completely for the large, rugged type. "Sorry, I need someone who can sweep me off of my feet, and I don't think that's you!"

She blinked, for Eve had already moved right past her to Wendy and was giving the same spiel. Having had a similar reaction, Ren had moved past Evergreen to her.

"I'm not saying that I like your headband or anything," he said, blushing faintly. Before he could finish, Hibiki pushed him aside, having quickly moved down the line.

"I'm tall enough to carry you!"

Levy smiled broadly, her inner devil flaring. "My husband is Gajeel Redfox."

She did enjoy watching the panicked looks flicker across the faces of the trio of knights. A sudden realisation of Natsu being Lucy's partner added to that, though Evergreen raged that none knew Elfman's name. The three men recovered quickly, forming poses and continuing their flattery and flirting.

"Hey! Don't you know that's rude?" A loud voice shouted through the night.

"Calm down, Toby," said a much calmer voice. They turned to see two men of Lamia Scale approach. A tall man with an oddly canine face and a much shorter man in green robes with large eyebrows. Toby and Yuka.

"This is getting noisy," Lucy commented with a bland expression.

"Hey! That girl's even shorter than you, Yuka!" Toby shouted.

"Don't call me short!" Yuka snapped. Toby, to everyone's surprise, became immediately contrite. What an odd personality.

"Oi! What's going on here?" Gajeel stalked out of the darkness, flanked by Natsu, Elfman, Gray and Lyon. Levy recognized that expression – the possessive side of her husband who didn't like men sniffing around her. In fairness, Natsu and Elfman looked similarly annoyed.

"Don't worry," said Juvia stepping from the shadows. "I was watching to make sure that they were safe. Even love-rival."

"Don't look down on us because you're a knight!" Evergreen sneered. "We can handle ourselves!"

"Ah…ah…ah…who is the lovely vision!?" Lyon exclaimed, dashing over to scoop Juvia up despite the weight of her armour. "The angels themselves proclaim your beauty!" Gray kicked him aside, catching Juvia before she hit the ground.

"Lord Gray," Juvia breathed with a blush on her cheeks.

"Definitely noisy," Levy agreed.

"You! I'll win her back!" Lyon drew his sword, a chilling aura forming. Toby shouted about how no one beat his friend and claws extended from his gauntlets. Yuka sighed, waving a hand with a chilling green light. The Trimen drew blades, glowing with the colours of their magic. Gajeel snarled as Karma Demon came free from his scabbard. A brawl sounded like fun. Natsu shouted that he'd back up slanty eyes, and Elfman declared that to brawl was manly.

"Wait a minute!" Lucy cried, suddenly realizing that the four women were right in the middle of a three way fight. Wendy cried and clung on to Levy, who was already clinging on to Lucy. Evergreen, not one to back down had her fan drawn.

A silence fell and no one moved. A moment passed. Another. The odd tableau stayed in place. Not a soul moved – because they couldn't.

"Paralysing Parfum," Ichiya declared as he stepped onto the scene with Erza and Jura. He released the magic and the people present all fell about, suddenly off balance.

"Sorry, big brother!" The Trimen shouted, bowing low.

"What are you fools doing?" Jura bellowed. "Having some street brawl over nothing?"

The men of Lamia Scale were shaking, obviously nervous of Jura's wrath. When Erza declared her anger, the response from her men was more truculent. So she dealt out a beating to the quartet right there and then as a measure of her authority. Levy was quite amazed - Erza was strong!

"We are all allies!" Erza declared. "Treat each other as such! You will have plenty of fighting in the next few days, if you feel the need to…alleviate yourselves." Gajeel snarled at the insult to his manhood. He'd beat the hell out of Erza…he looked at her expression…Natsu for that!

"Get some rest!" Jura said. "We march for Cait Shelter in the morning."

* * *

"Ah, you're so protective," Levy teased that night as she snuggled against Gajeel's side.

"Just looking after my property," Gajeel responded, looking away. Levy giggled and snuggled in closer. She felt Gajeel's arms draw tighter around her.

"You'll protect me, then?"

"From the Asshole-Seis? I won't let them touch you, I swear."

"And the dragon?"

"Bitch, that one's mine! Gihi!" Gajeel grinned. This was surely his destiny. To become the first dragon slayer in over a century. No one could stop him. No one!

* * *

The procession traveled towards their destination the next morning and Levy watched as Cait Shelter came into view. It was smaller than Magnolia, but the thing you saw immediately was the destruction. Walls crumbled down, buildings caved in. She heard Wendy whimper and hugged her.

"I'll look after you, I promise," Levy said with confidence she didn't feel. Wendy looked happier, though.

There was a deep rumbling groan spreading outwards from the city. Wendy screamed, recognizing the sound. Levy's eyes went wide to imagine how big an animal would have to be to make such a loud noise.

"I…it's still here," she whispered.


	24. Skirmish in the Shelter

The horses began to falter as they approached the ruins of Cait Shelter. Natsu and Gajeel's steeds seemed unperturbed, but others slowed, clearly uneasy. They began to whinny and bray, and finally they reached some kind of invisible line in the sand where their bravery failed them.

"The horses are really scared," Gray murmured.

"Then we have no choice other than to dismount and advance on foot," Erza declared. She looked at the ruined walls of the city and closed her eyes mournfully. "It looks like the rescue efforts were truly in vain. Stop the wagons and tie our steeds up nearby. We can leave a small guard to watch the ladies and our horses."

Gajeel approached Levy during the work and explained to her what was going on.

"Sorry Shrimp, but it looks like you came along for no reason. There are not going to be any survivors in there. You need to stay with Lucy and look after the little girl for me, okay?"

"Are you going to be alright?" Levy asked, biting her lip as she stared at that awful ruin. Such devastation did not bring a great deal of confidence to this venture.

"I promise you one thing: if there is a dragon in there, I will kill it," Gajeel said with as much vindication as he'd ever given any statement in his life.

"But not that you'll come back alive?" Levy asked sadly.

"What would be the point in living if I could not achieve my dream?" He replied sternly. Levy shook her head, wanting to say something about needing him, but it didn't seem like the right thing to say. "Don't worry, we're leaving a small guard to look after you. Jet, Droy, Reedus and Alzack."

"What, are all the strong ones busy?" Evergreen sniped from the wagon.

"Yes, they are," Gajeel replied, brow rising.

"Don't worry, we also have my retainers," Lucy chipped in, gesturing to Aquarius, Leo and Taurus. "I'm sure that we'll be quite safe in the event that we're attacked."

Gajeel stopped to look as Wendy approached, clearly shy and nervous of the scary looking man. "Um…please, please save what's left of my city. I know it's not much, but it is…was, my home."

Gajeel placed a hand on top of her head and grinned. "Don't worry, Shorty. Nothing can withstand the might of Fairy Tail, let alone with our allies added in! We'll show these bastards who is boss!"

"Hey!" Levy huffed, before suddenly stopping. Had she been about to say that _she _was his Shorty? Gajeel looked at her with a broad smirk as if he knew what she'd been going to say, and ruffled her hair as well. She tried not to enjoy that. He turned away to rejoin the other knights.

* * *

Erza's plan was to enter the city in three places, each party led by herself, Ichiya and Jura. In addition, she planned to split the knights of the three kingdoms between the parties. Jura had wondered if that would dilute their power, but Erza was adamant. It was about cooperation and building trust between their cities.

The three columns of knights wound their way slowly through the ruins of Cait Shelter. There was really nothing left of the city. Buildings were hollow shells, filled with the rotting bodies of their owners. Some were horribly burnt beyond recognition. It didn't take much to realise what had done that.

As a constant reminder, there was a periodic rumble emanating from some point in the city. It sounded like the slow breaths of a vast creature sleeping. Sleeping was good, most of them thought. Much better than an awake dragon, that's for sure. That was hard for anyone to say though, for dragon had become some taboo word. People did not want to admit what they were up against.

Well, most did not.

"I'm gonna kill it first!" Natsu shouted, heedless of decorum.

"Quiet in the line!" Erza hissed. "Do you want to declare our presence to anyone here?"

"Moron," Gajeel chastised, far, far too loudly. He cried out as Erza hurled a chunk of debris into his head. Perhaps counter-productive, but also very satisfying.

"How very noisy," commented a smooth, refined voice. Heads snapped up to look at two figures silhouetted at the end of the road. One was a stocky man with swept back white hair, and the other was a more willowy man with tufty red hair and evil eyes.

"Who are you?" Erza demanded.

"I am Brain, leader of the Oricion Seis. I am sure that you must have heard of me. And this is my comrade, Cobra." Gajeel watched them as he spoke. Neither wore armour, instead clad in fairly ordinary clothing. The briefings had said that every single member of the Oricion Seis might be a mage. If so, that was quite a congregation of extraordinary people.

Then again, in addition to his newly upgraded sword, many members of Fairy Tail had been granted new runic armour, after Laxus' invention. They were not a force to be taken lightly.

"You did this?" Erza hissed with rage, clearly referring to the destruction that surrounded them.

"This? Oh no, that wasn't us, it was our new pet. Would you like to meet her? I'm afraid the poor thing is quite old and needs her beauty sleep," Brain purred, waving his skull-tipped staff melodramatically.

"I'm sure that you understand!" Cobra barked a laugh at his insult of Erza. She scowled and began to glow. With her armour inscribed, she could now apply her magic of requipment to it as well as her staff. Her new armour was black and covered by spines – the armour of purgation.

"I have no intent to let you have your way! Attack!" Before any of the knights could move, the ground began to tremble. In the near distance, a building collapsed, throwing up a small cloud of dust as a serpentine neck rose through it.

"I'm afraid you're a bit late!" Brain grinned. "Arise, Nirvana!"

Gajeel gaped. The dragon was enormous. So large that it defied any rational sense, like a castle given legs and wings. Its scales were a lustrous emerald green and its head was narrow and cruel. Those eyes…amber and serpentine were glassy, unfocused. Along its body ran six thick black lines.

In amongst his shock, Gajeel recovered. "See the lines! The midget was right! I mean the other midget. Not _my _midget. Wendy."

"What?" Brain floundered. "The girl we let get away?"

"It seems that you made one big mistake…Brain, was it?" Erza smiled thinly. "That 'girl' was a talented mage in the discipline of healing and the body. She was able to provide us with a certain amount of information. Amongst that was that she could see the magic of control you inlaid into Nirvana's body. Now correct me if I am mistaken, but six lines, six of you. What happens if we kill you?"

"Hahahaha!" Cobra laughed. "Very good, female knight! Each of us is branded upon the dragon. It took the magic of six powerful mages to bind such a powerful beast. I'll tell you this, because I dare you to try: Kill us six, and the dragon is free! But, I don't think that you can lay a finger on us!"

"Maybe so, but we have a few minutes until the beast is fully roused and can reach us. Everyone! Enact the plan! Destroy the Oricion Seis!"

* * *

Elsewhere, Gray was having the most complicated discussion of his life. Not that he was talking very much. Juvia was squawking in one ear and Lyon in the other. He had absolutely no idea what they were going on about. None whatsoever. They weren't having a single conversation, but completely separate ones.

And then the world had turned upside down.

Literally.

He had no idea of the strength of this man named Jura, but this was insane! There had been two enemies at the end of the road, a man with a sharp nose and big brows, and an oddly square man carrying a bible. Then he had gestured and the ground had become like liquid, throwing people around.

But with a single gesture from Jura, the ground had become hard and stable again. More gestures and spear like shafts of rock erupted from the ground like missiles, aiming for their assailants. One disappeared in a blur of speed, but the odd man – Hoteye, he called himself – waved and the rock spears softened.

Then the dragon had awakened and the trembling had redoubled. The very earth itself had become a plaything for all of these monstrously powerful men and beasts.

Gray's sword flickered, responding faster than his eyes could keep up. The man with the bushy brows was moving like lightning, wielding a pair of fencer's blades. Their eyes met briefly, and then Lyon surged in driving Racer back. Lesser knights died as he moved. Gray was shocked to see one man's head simply leave his body as a blade flickered.

"He's fast!" Gray shouted.

"Juvia has a plan, Lord Gray!" She ran forward arms spread, daring the Oricion mage. Racer laughed and faster than Gray could possibly stop him, cut Juvia in two through the waist. Gray screamed in rage, but Juvia was not dead. Racer suddenly found himself engulfed in a sphere of water as Juvia decomposed, runes on her armour glowing as she changed.

"Now!" Juvia urged in a bubbling voice, her face appearing in the water itself. Without hesitation, Gray and Lyon surged forward, blades glowing with frost. Juvia's water body froze and shattered, Racer in the very epicentre. Blood spouted in great crimson arcs as the swords struck home.

Gray panicked for Juvia, but she was reforming from the ground, ice melting and flowing together. He smirked. That was one down! Just five more to go…and then the giant death beast in the distance which was now VERY AWAKE AND COMING RIGHT AT THEM!

Hearts leapt as one of the lines on its serpentine body vanished, Racer's lock erased, but then there was fire engulfing the street as the dragon breathed. Water and ice lashed out, aided by the snow magic of the Pegasus boy, Eve. It wasn't even close to enough to stopping the dragon's inferno, but then a wall of rock rose, shielding them.

"Don't get complacent!" Jura bellowed. "This fight is just starting!"

* * *

"That's bad!" Elfman said, stating the obvious as the dragon could be seen engaging their allies. So far, the third force had not encountered any of the enemy. He had hit things off with Toby in their love of loud but meaningless discussion. Poor Yuka wandered nearby, hands on his ears. "We have to help!"

Ichiya looked around, visibly annoyed. He'd hoped to find some of the enemy – particularly the female one – but there'd been nothing.

"Alright, Meeeeeen, let's redirect and engage! Is anyone here scared of a big lizard?"

"No!" They shouted in return, all lying through their teeth. Elfman however, grinned. That 'big lizard' looked like something worth taking over!

* * *

"I…i..it's too much!" Levy squealed. To behold the beast even from this distance was terrifying. Wendy was clinging on to her for grim death. Levy wasn't sure what comfort she could give the young girl, but she felt glad to be doing something, no matter how small.

"There is nothing that Natsu can't beat," Lucy said sternly, clenching her fist so hard her arm was shaking. She had to believe that.

"Oi!" A voice shouted amiably. They turned to see Ichiya approach their position.

"What are you doing here…uh, My Lord?" Alzack asked, suddenly remembering his manners. "Shouldn't you be leading the force?"

"It seems that we need Wendy's help with navigation of the city. May I speak to her?" Alzack stepped back and Ichiya advanced towards Levy and Wendy. He looked between them. "Wendy?"

Levy frowned. Surely he'd remember which one Wendy was! She had a certain level of stardom in this little crusade, after all! And he seemed to remember women pretty well! Why couldn't her…Levy buckled over as a fist drove into her stomach. With an evil look, Ichiya smashed his other hand into Wendy's gut.

"What are you doing?" Jet shouted as 'Ichiya' leapt backwards, carrying the two small girls. Suddenly, in a puff of smoke, he was gone and replaced by two young boys, each carrying one of the women. They were blue haired and clearly twins.

"Sorry, we were told to get the small blue haired girl," started one.

"And we can't tell which is which," finished the other.

"It'll have to do, Gemini." A platinum haired woman appeared out of the tree line. The knights present recognized Angel of the Oricion Seis immediately. Alzack's handguns barked, but the bullets never hit the target, curving back to smash him in the chestplate.

"Please," said the final member of the Oricion Seis. "Try harder than that." Midnight had unruly black hair and slight, feminine features. As he stood behind Angel, he radiated a terrifying dark aura.

"Give Levy back," Droy shouted, trying not to remember how powerful this man was rumoured to be. Alongside him was Jet, Reedus and Lucy's trio of bodyguards. Six of them could do this! Right?

"Lord Midnight, perhaps we should not waste time with fools," Angel suggested.

"You are right." Midnight drew an arcane device from his clothing and pointed it at the sky. A magical flare shot forth, illuminating the entire city.

* * *

"There's the signal!" Cobra shouted as he effortlessly evaded Gajeel's sword swings. It was like the bastard was psychic! He seemed to sense his attacks with ease, even with that Ran guy lashing out with gales of wind around him.

"Nirvana!" Brain shouted, parrying Erza's staff with his own skull mace. The mighty beast ascended on her wings, leaving Jura's section to land next to her master. Knights were crushed beneath her bulk and more swept aside by the lashing tail. Fire engulfed Erza, Natsu and Gajeel as the evil mages disengaged from the fight.

As the blaze passed, the trio were safe. Erza had switched to much heavier armour and Natsu had cut through the blaze with his magic. With his new armour, Gajeel could turn his whole body to iron, saving himself.

"They're gone!" He raged at the flying reptile. "We have to…they're heading for the wagons!"

The remaining knights hurried after Nirvana, but with flight, it was too fast. They could see it descend and a brief scuffle ensued, but it quickly took off again. With his keen eyesight, Gajeel could see the new passengers it had aboard. Along with Brain and Cobra, there was a black haired man, a white haired woman and a pair of twins.

And two blue haired girls.

"Shrimp!" He bellowed helplessly. He could do nothing as he watched the beast fly away, up into the mountain peaks. Without any better plans, they headed to the wagons. The wooden vehicles were splintered apart, but thankfully everyone there seemed to be alive.

The Oricion Seis hadn't considered them worthy of the time to kill.

"What do we do?" Gajeel shouted frantically. His Shrimp was in danger, and they'd lost so many men to that beast already! There was the sound of a body being dumped on the floor. Gajeel saw the bloodied and battered form of Hoteye, along with the returning men of the alliance.

"I'm not sure," Jura said severely. "But maybe this one can give us a few answers."

**===Public Service Announcement===**

**Two of my stories, this one and 'Iron Body and Shining Soul' have been entered into 'The Best Fairy Tail Fanfic of 2012' competition by OoComputerFreakoO. Thank you to those who nominated me, it is quite humbling.**

**Voting has started for round one, which will narrow the field to 50 fanfics. Every person has four votes, so you can vote for both :D Although Adamantine's there, along with other really good ones. In all seriousness, I think 'The Iron Knight' is my best work so far and would humbly ask for your votes.**

**In order to vote, just check out the fanfic: 'The Best Fairy Tail Fanfic of 2012'. In chapter 2 you will find a list of nominations. Pick the four you like best and PM them to the author, OoComputerFreakoO. **

**Thank you for taking the time to read this, and may 2013 be a great year for GaLe!**


	25. Into the Mountain

Levy hugged Wendy close to her, interposing herself between the smaller girl and their assailants. She'd promised to protect her, and with God as her witness, she would. They were in a cave, high up in the mountains. She'd seen the dragon return to slumbering and then they'd been brought here, to a smaller cavern to talk.

"Let's make this simple. Which one of you is Wendy Marvell?" Brain asked.

"I am!" Levy declared loudly.

"Miss Levy," Wendy started.

"Quiet Levy! I know you want to protect me, but I am Wendy. Take me!"

"Shut up!" Brain ordered. "It is clear that you two are protecting each other. Make this easy on the both of you and come clean now."

"How about you give me a few minutes, father?" Midnight asked as he sauntered over. He reached out a hand, resting a delicate finger on Levy's forehead. She was trembling in fear. "I can make them talk."

"We need the girl able-bodied, Midnight. It will be no good if you break her."

"What do you want me for?" Levy demanded. Brain rounded on her with furious eyes.

"You are in no position to making demands. But we need your expertise. It was our mistake to let you get away, but we knew that you would eventually return, so we waited for you." Levy gritted her teeth, hating that they'd walked right into their hands. "But you, if it is indeed you, have healing magic and a slayer rune. That makes you perfect for us."

"Perfect for what, exactly?" Wendy asked in a watery, shaking voice.

Brain sighed. "The dragon is under our control for now, but the spell is incomplete. On top of that, we've already lost one seal. Damn you, Racer! But, with you magic and the abilities of the slayer rune, you can weave the spell better, ingrain it more deeply. And then the dragon will be our forever!"

"Why would I do that?" Levy asked. "Death now seems like the same as choosing a dragon related death later."

"Fair enough," Brain shrugged. "Then I extend an offer. We're already down one member. Help us, and join us! Be part of the most powerful group on the face of the Earth!"

_How would Gajeel put this?_

"Go fuck yourself!" Levy shouted, sticking out a tongue. Brain's expression was one of pure fury and he advanced on her, hand outstretched. Levy tightened her grip on Wendy. She'd protect her for as long as she could.

"Oi, Boss!" Cobra barked. "They're coming!"

"Already?" Brain asked. "Damn that Hoteye! He must have talked!"

"Heh, if you leave someone with Gajeel, he'll talk," Levy said, trying not to sound _too _pleased about it. Brain glared at her, but turned to the Gemini twins.

"Bind their hands. We'll deal with them later. First, we'll get rid of the pests buzzing around."

* * *

Hoteye had indeed had a thorough interrogation by Gajeel. Gajeel grimaced, for his knuckles still stung. Erza had changed plans after their initial skirmish. All the weaker knights were to remain with the carriages and their hostage. Only the strongest would assail the Oricion Seis.

As they went, they spread thinner and thinner across the mountain climes. If someone engaged, everyone nearby was to rush to aid him, but it meant that they couldn't all be stopped. Someone would reach the enemies' lair.

And rescue his Shrimp.

* * *

Across one part of the mountain, Elfman was advancing, with Toby and Yuka flanking him. He jumped backwards in fear as the dragon emerged. No…it wasn't the dragon, but some kind of serpent. It was green and scaly, as thick around as Elfman's shoulders. And perhaps most importantly, it had wings large enough to bear it into the sky.

"Haha!" Cobra crowed from the thing's head. "Do you like my partner, Cubelios?"

"Yes, I like her a lot," Elfman replied with a grin. "I'm going to make her mine!"

"I already know about your magic," Cobra stated. "With my own magic, I can hear your thoughts. I knew that you and your comrades were attacking, and I know how you plan to defeat me. It won't work."

"We're not gonna let you win!" Toby howled.

"Calm down, Toby," Yuka chastised.

"Sorry, oooooon."

"It's Manly to apologize!"

"Don't call me Manly!"

"It's a compliment!"

Cobra clutched at his head. Argh, these thoughts are so loud! Those two dunderheads had no subtlety at all. It was like they were shouting inside their own skulls! He looked up, realising how distracted he'd been. Elfman had launched forward and was swinging his hammer downwards. Cobra leapt back, but Elfman pulped Cubelios' head, smashing it into the floor.

"No! Cubelios!" The snake began to glow and vanish, absorbed into Elfman's hammer. It shifted, forming a snake head, body winding down the hammer's haft. (AN: In this universe Cubelios is not Kinana! I'm not that big of an asshole!)

"Beast form: Cubelios!" Elfman said with a sneer.

"You….BASTARDS!" Cobra shouted, spewing a roiling cloud of dark green venom down the mountainside. That should kill all of them…Toby charged through the smoke. "WHAT!?"

"Mega Mega Jellyfish!" Claws extended from the back of Toby's gauntlets and vambraces and he slashed, carving gouges in Cobra's chest. He could hear Toby's thoughts – that he'd paralyzed himself so often with his own magic that he'd built up a resilience to poison. Cobra's limbs were awkward due to the paralyzing toxins, but he could neutralize them in a moment…

"MAN!" Elfman charged out of the protective bubble Yuka had thrown up. As the hammer descended, Cobra's last thoughts were – _I've been beaten by sheer stupidity._

* * *

"I can't believe that you two came!" Hibiki cried, wringing his hair. The Trimen had been climbing the hill when they'd noticed a gaggle of people who _should _be back at the caravans.

"Stuff it," Evergreen replied forcefully. "We came all this way and we want to help too. I owe that little squirt for what I've done to her."

"And I'm not letting my best friend die," Lucy declared, her three retainers following her. "Are you gentlemen going to restrain us?"

The Trimen exchanged glances. Denying womenfolk their requests was not part of their modus operandi. No, they had no choice but to follow and protect them.

"Well, well, well" Angel gloated as she appeared on a higher outcrop. "Seems like I managed to find the womenfolk. How lucky of me! Come to me, my guards!" Three figures appeared in a blinding flash of light. The Gemini twins and a tall man carrying a long rifle with odd red and white hair.

"Scorpio!?" Aquarius thrilled like a teenage girl.

"Aquarius, my love!" Scorpio returned. "I haven't seen you since we worked together in Vienna! I have missed you, my love!"

Lucy and Angel watched as the pair simply strode away down the mountains, arm in arm. What the hell happened there? They blustered after their guardians but they made no response.

"That's typical Aquarius," Leo noted with a large measure of exasperation. Lucy sighed deeply.

"Now we don't want to fight," one of the twins commented, face screwing up.

"There's so many of them and only us," the other agreed. Both cried out as Angel plunged daggers into their backs, blood falling in great rivulets.

"All of you fools underestimating me!" Angel hissed, face clouded with hate. "I'll show you the true extant of my magical power! Grand Summoning, Archangel!"

From behind Angel a bizarre monstrosity began to form, like a bird and human combined into one abomination against nature. But even as strange as it was, all present could feel the magical power imbued within it. Summons that required sacrifices tended to be powerful.

"If only Bixlow was here," Evergreen noted wryly. He'd have no problem with such a creature. But then again, she had a few tricks left up her sleeve too. She spread her fan to the widest it could go, runes shimmering along its length. It had taken a lot of time and money to make the upgrade, but if all of the knights were going to get their fancy new armour then dammit, she wanted a new toy too! In response to the runes, her eyes glowed.

It took Angel a moment to realize what was happening. Her creation was slowing, twisting, petrifying. Lucy reacted, closing her eyes to channel her own magical power through her summoning charms and into Leo's and Taurus' weaponry. Axe and gauntlets glowing, the pair shattered the Archangel into a thousand pieces.

"N…No," Angel stammered. "That's not possible…"

"Don't worry," Hibiki stated. "We don't like to kill women." Holding his sword aloft, Ren summoned a great gale around him, gathering the snow that Eve was releasing at the same time. He slashed it downwards, encasing Angel in the torrent, knocking her out and trapping her under the snow.

* * *

The mountain began to shake under the weight of the battle going on hear the summit. Midnight of the Oricion Seis engaged the combined might of Erza, Jura and Ichiya. No matter what they threw at him, at all bounced off, turned back, swung around. Nothing hit him.

"Hahaha! You three are the most powerful knights from your respective cities? Pitiful!"

"This is most certainly troublesome," Ichiya noted, straying too close to Erza's rear and getting slapped across the face.

"Dammit, Ichiya! Not now!" She barked.

"It was an accident!" Ichiya protested in the most unconvincing manner possible.

"Accident, my ass!"

"Yes, quite!"

"THAT DOES IT!" Everyone, even Midnight snapped to attention as Jura proclaimed his fury. "I'm ending this in one shot!"

"One shot? My dear, you have yet to even touch me!" Midnight gloated, throwing his head back in maniacal laughter. Three people reeled as the entire mountain began to quake. Hands together, head bowed, Jura was unleashing a titanic quantity of magical power.

"I can't touch you, but what if I'm not going to touch you?" Jura said, a small smile appearing. Suddenly, the rock beneath Midnight split apart by several metres, leaving the man falling down a chasm.

And falling.

And falling.

Light had gone. The sun was too far away. There was going to be an awful-

_Squelch._

* * *

"What was that, an earthquake?" Brain wondered. He scowled at the two girls before him, wrists bound. "I have little time left! Tell me which one of you is Wendy, or I'll kill one of you and damn the consequences!"

Levy decided to try something. She clasped a sharp rock in her hands.

"Stupid girl! Think you can cut your own binds at that angle? Or do you think that you can hurt me with a pointy rock?"

Levy pressed the rock into the ground and dragged it, creating lines with the scratches she was making. She was writing a word into the rock – FIRE! Brain staggered back as the word ignited, filling his view with sudden light. Levy took the chance and burnt the rope at her wrists, ignoring the heat and pain it caused.

"Why you! Now I know that you're not Wendy!" He pointed with his staff and a spear of magical light, whirling like a drill, lanced towards Levy. Acting quickly, she drew the magical quill tucked into her headband and wrote the word shield. It was far too powerful for her to stop though, and she had to duck as it bored through her shield and a few metres of rock behind her. She kept her eyes on Brain.

"You…I am being defied by a mere girl!?" Brain was apoplectic. But at that point the ground began to shake, and he winced, grabbing his head. His control on the dragon was slipping and it was waking! Shit, this was bad, had so many of his men been beaten? Levy took the opportunity to cut Wendy's bindings.

"Run," she urged.

"W…what?" Wendy cried.

"If we both run he'll just catch us! Our friends are nearby, looking for us. Find them and lead them here!"

"What about you?"

Levy smiled a sad smile. "I'll hold him for as long as I can. Go!" As Wendy left, Brain re-gathered his wits. He could not believe his eyes. Was this girl being selfless or could she possibly think that she could beat him in a fight? Whatever the case, her eyes were alive with fire.

"I'm going to break you in two for such insolence," he hissed.

"Blah, blah, blahblahblah," Levy mocked, knowing that her flippantry would enrage him further. "You call yourself Brain, but you don't seem all that smart to me. In the end, aren't you just relying on your pet's brute power?"

"Power is all that matters. Knowledge is merely a form of power."

"In that case, I wonder how much power I have," Levy said smirking. "Because I am far smarter than you. I mean, you're just waving around a phallic object and shooting drilling beams! We get it, you're a man!"

"I…am not phallic," Brain replied, cringing. He'd never made that connection before. He shook himself. "I am going to put you in your place you weakling woman!" He gathered power into his staff.

_Gajeel, I don't know where you are, but whatever happens, I will make you proud of me._

* * *

Wendy ran, crying immensely. She stumbled down the dark corridors of the cavern, searching for the exit. As she found daylight, she hurried as fast as she could and stumbled right into Natsu and Gajeel.

"Wendy!" Natsu shouted happily.

"Where's my Shrimp?" Gajeel barked urgently.

"Come, quick!" Wendy urged. She led them back into the cavern, but suddenly realised that she was lost. Oh no, she'd failed Levy! She had to help her soon! She could feel Gajeel get angrier and angrier behind her, rage swelling. He needed to help his wife.

But fate was not to be. They stumbled upon Nirvana.

The dragon was awake now, and five of the lines along its body had been erased. Whatever binds remained no longer held it under the Oricion Seis' control. It regarded the three puny humans entering its chamber with poorly concealed disdain, amber eyes glowing against the emerald of its skin.

"ARE YOU THREE THE ONES THAT ENSLAVED ME?"

"It can talk!" Natsu squealed.

"N…no!" Wendy shouted. "Bad men did this to you, because they wanted to kill other humans. Our friends freed you!"

"OH? BECAUSE, LITTLE ONE, I WOULD HAVE SLAIN YOU PATHETIC MONKEYS ANYWAY! AND I CAN EVEN SENSE SLAYER MAGIC FROM YOU THREE! PERHAPS YOU ARE LYING! YOU CAME HERE TO KILL ME IN MY SLUMBER, DIDN'T YOU?! I WILL KILL YOU AND THEN RAIN DEATH UPON YOUR ENTIRE SPECIES!"

Gajeel began to laugh. "What do you say, Salamander? Wanna become the first dragon slayers in a hundred years?"

"Yeah," Natsu replied, licking his lips. "Let's see what this thing's got!"

"You two, what about Miss Levy?" Wendy shrieked.

"Sorry, but we got no choice. Shrimp's tougher than she looks. I'll trust her to live for the five minutes this'll take!" Gajeel grinned. "Three Slayers, one dragon. Look about fair odds to you?"

"NO!" Wendy cried.

"King Arthur. The Knights of Camelot. Us three." Natsu grinned, adding them to the names of legend.

"Then it's settled." Gajeel pointed his sword at Nirvana. "Time to slay this dragon!"

* * *

**Sorry for the delay, but I had massive writer's block and this chapter didn't turn out well. I have a better grasp of what's happening in the next chapter, though. Hopefully that'll be better.**


	26. The Blade Excalibur

"YOU MONKEYS DARE DEFY ME!?" Nirvana bellowed, opening her mouth. Crimson flames leapt forth filling the entire cavern. That should have dealt with them instantly, but the pink-furred hyperactive monkey jumped forward and cut the flame in two with his sword.

"THE WRATH OF IGNEEL? HOW DARE SUCH A PATHETIC SPECIES BEAR A DRAGON'S MAGIC?"

"The runes are the magic of dragons?" Wendy asked, her voice like a peeping chick before the terrible majesty of Nirvana.

"SUCH FOOLS! WHAT IDIOTS WOULD SYMPATHIZE WITH SUCH SIMIANS?"

"Simiwhat?" Gajeel asked, missing the irony of not knowing his own classification while the dragon did. It scowled in frustration. What was the point in passing words with insects? Even if she could not incinerate them, crushing them would be a trivial matter. But the blue-furred breeder was shining with white light that passed into the two males. Grandine's Breath? With their reinforced speed they moved faster than any human could keep up.

Any human.

Reptilian eyes narrowed as she kept pace with their movements, titanic claws lashing out at them. They ducked aside and she felt the barbarian's blade penetrate her scales. Metalicana's Talon? Damn them, but this magic was dangerous. Time to put these Neanderthals back in their place.

* * *

Levy wrote the word CUT and slashed her long skirt, grumbling about why women weren't allowed to wear britches. That would be far more convenient.

"You are going to die," Brain said emotionlessly.

"Maybe, but I think I've figured out the way to beat you," Levy said with a happy smile. "I suppose we'll see if the moniker 'Brain' actually fits you or not!"

"Just die! Dark Capriccio!" Jabbing his staff forward, a drilling beam of dark magic shot forth. Levy wrote the word MIRROR and intercepted the beam. She strained against the beam, and managed to reflect it, even as shards of glass shattered over her. It wasn't a clean deflection though and the beam went upwards, drilling through the rock ceiling.

"Is that all? One attack, which you countered and you're still all beaten up!" Levy was staggering slightly – what for him was a minor attack took a considerable effort for her to stop, even if poorly.

"Oh no, what is a poor tiny woman to do?" Levy gasped with awful acting skills.

"Like I said, and I'll say it again," Brain said mockingly, "DIE!"

Levy countered the next Dark Capriccio too and the third, though only barely. It was so much magical exertion that she could barely stand and she was bleeding from a dozen lacerations, but it wasn't enough. One more, please let that be enough.

"Hahaha! You pathetic weakling! I haven't even begun to show my power! Dark Capriccio!" Levy gritted her teeth as she cast MIRROR again. She had to hold on! Pieces of the mirror began to shatter and hurtle over her, but she held on. Perhaps she was weaker, but the fox was only running for its dinner. The rabbit was running for its life. She screamed with one last effort, collapsing to her knees as the beam reflected away into the ceiling.

Please, please be enough.

A moment passed filled with Brain's maniacal gloating, but then the rumbling began. At the last moment Brain realised Levy's true goal: the ceiling. Having been struck so many times it had lost all integrity and it collapsed downwards, crushing the Oricion Seis' leader like an insect.

Levy had no energy to enjoy her triumph though. She was exhausted to the point that she couldn't move and she throbbed with pain. Why did people enjoy fighting? It was such a horrible experience. She lay there for a while, until she eventually felt hands encompass her and lift her away. She could hear Lucy's voice calling in concern, but she was so tired, she just wanted to sleep.

Yes, sleep was good…

Sleep…

* * *

The barbarian needed to go first. That armour of his closed and sealed around him, forming an impenetrable skin of iron in the form of a daemon. Every swing of that accursed blade saw scales slice away and blood flow. Transforming the blade into a spear, he struck a deep wound into her flank. She roared in pain, but the man was stuck and her talon broke him free, sending him to lie still on the floor.

That reckless monkey was buzzing around her other side, scorching terrible injuries into her shoulder. But fire was life to a dragon; it didn't faze her in any great way. She lashed around with her tail and knocked him a side with a grizzly snapping sound.

The blue-furred breeder. She was trying to heal the barbarian. But with the monkey out of the way, she could breathe again. An inferno swelled in her throat and Nirvana breathed, encompassing the pair. But as the flames died, she could see that the iron man had shielded the girl. Still, they were both beaten up and the monkey was screaming at his broken leg. Those blasted weapons had dealt her more damage than she'd dared believe, but this was still child's play.

Gajeel staggered to his feet, refusing to admit defeat yet. He plucked Natsu's sword from where it had fallen.

"Oi, you two! If we're gonna beat this thing, we need to work together!" He shouted.

"We have been, Metalbrain!" Natsu hollered.

"No, I mean channel all of your magic into me! Wendy, give me all the power you got! Salamander, get this sword of yours working!"

He could practically hear Natsu explode with the insult of the moment, but Crimson Lotus began to glow with flame as Natsu's power flowed into it. He felt his body lighten and strengthen as Wendy's power flowed into him. He grinned, hoping that Natsu would forgive him for what he was about to do.

"I am Gajeel Redfox, master of metal! I reforge these blades with the power of all three runes!" He slammed the two swords together as Natsu let out a strangled squeak of protest. Too late, he had enough of his magic. With Wendy's magic augmenting his metal forging abilities, the two swords flowed together into an enormous golden broadsword tattooed with the trio of runes.

"I present to you: Excalibur the second!"

"WHAT!?" Nirvana roared. "NO MONKEY CAN MAKE A SWORD SO STRONG!"

It was true, to be honest. Gajeel could feel the blade trying to tear itself apart from the immense power within. He had to be quick. He surged forwards with a feral battlecry.

Maybe it was just the golden light of the sword reflecting off of his armour, but for a moment Nirvana saw a mighty warrior clad in golden plate, the splitting image of King Arthur, the man who had ended her kind. Then the sword was slashing down, unleashing a titanic quantity of dragon-slaying magic.

She growled, reaching forward with hungry fangs. How dare he think that this could end her? She was magnificent, resplendent, the mightiest race to ever exist! And she was falling, her head cut in two down the middle.

There was an immense impact as the dragon's corpse fell to the ground, and then deafening silence. Gajeel fell over as the sword exploded into a thousand pieces, unable to contain its might any longer.

"You did it!" Wendy cried happily as she tended to Natsu's broken leg.

"No…_we_…did…it, right…Salamander?" Gajeel panted with a crooked smile. He tried to steady his breathing.

"My sword," Natsu whined like a little child. "Destroyed…wielded by another man…I didn't even get to do the finishing blow…sob…"

"Quit your whining! I'll let you kill the next dragon!"

"Fine! But it has to be even bigger!"

"I don't understand you two at all," Wendy said quietly.

* * *

Gajeel supported Natsu as they hobbled out of the caves, darkened corridors giving way to the bright sky. A host of knights had assembled just outside. There was a hushed silence as they waited for some kind of sign. Gajeel punched his fist into the sky.

"The dragon is dead!" He roared, barely audible in the simultaneous outburst from the onlookers. It was a crushing victory for the history books, but Gajeel was worried. Where was his Shrimp?

"Gajeel!" He turned just in time as his tiny wife threw herself into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck and burrowing her head into his mane. "You did it! I was so worried!"

"YOU were worried!?" Gajeel croaked. She was all bandaged up! "I was the one who was worried!"

"Really?" Levy replied shyly. "And just what were you worried about?"

Gajeel went bright red. "I was worried about…uh…um…nothing big. Just a small thing, really."

"Oh? Am I that small thing?" Levy giggled.

"Fine, I was worried about you! Happy now?" Gajeel growled.

"Yes, thank you very much!" Levy chirped.

"Everyone!" Erza bellowed, drawing attention to herself. "Today is a great day! Together, we became one and overcame a great evil! Three of our kin are the first dragon slayers in a century, but everyone fought well and bravely! I am proud of each and every one of you! To Fairy Tail! To Lamia Scale! To Blue Pegasus!"

"Well said, Lady Scarlett," Jura said through the cacophony of cheers, bowing low. "We have reaffirmed our bonds. When we return home, all shall speak of the grand alliance, and the strength that it can grant!"

* * *

Late at night, Levy snuggled against Gajeel's side as he drew the blanket over them. Both being walking wounded, they'd been allowed to sleep in the wagons. She was glad to be away from the wary concern of Jet, Droy and the Trimen. She refused to be treated as an invalid, but happily let Gajeel cradle her to him.

"I'm so happy to be going home," Levy said sleepily. "I don't like this fighting stuff."

"But you're so good at it!" Gajeel barked a happy laugh. "Who'd have thought that this little thing could beat a member of the Oricion Seis?"

"He was a hundred times stronger than me," Levy replied sadly, "I just paid more attention to the surroundings."

"Intelligence is a type of strength, I can see that now," Gajeel replied quietly, making Levy quite happy.

"But it seems like you're now a figure of Arthurian legend!" Levy exclaimed.

"And man, does that piss Salamander off! Gihihihihi!" Levy squealed as Gajeel grabbed her ass and drew her very close, crashing his lips down passionately on hers. She held the embrace for a minute before withdrawing.

"So, you need a new sword?" She asked sweetly. "Give me a long time. I'll take extra care with the runes, and make you something much better!"

"You'd do that for me?" Gajeel asked, a little mollified.

"Of course I would! I love you!"

"And I love you too, Shrimp. Now come here! The night's cold and I want a bit of warmth…if you know what I mean! Gihi!"

* * *

**Thanks to those who have read so far. If I had to say, the story really ended after Laxus' defeat, but I was glad to get the dragon slaying stuff in here too. As people have said, I've covered the Phantom Lord, Harvest Festival and Oricion Seis arcs in this story.**

**I don't want to run this story into the ground, so I'm going to take a bit of a break to figure out how I want to incorporate the Tenroujima arc – I've got some plans, but it'll be quite different to the manga. I'll just be using it as a guideline. I did this arc a bit ad hoc and the shittiness shows. **

**However, I have not forgotten the Edolas arc! I will be doing this as a one-shot chapter, purely for comedy/the lulz. You think beating Brain was good? Just wait until you meet the wrath of Edolas Levy! But the point is, next chapter is stress free! No death, no turmoil.**

**If you find yourself wanting more while I work on the Tenrou arc, then please remember that I have other stories and am working on some other GaLe period pieces.**


	27. Passing in the Knight

**Sorry for lack of updates. This is the Edolas Arc all in one chapter and it's for laughs only. So, if you hate it, I'm sorry! :(**

**I noticed that this fic got put on the TV Tropes Fanfic recommendations, so thanks to Ultimomant for nominating me.**

The night was beautiful. Outside of Magnolia's mighty city walls Levy and Gajeel sat in the grass and looked up at the sky, absolutely crystal clear. Stars blazed in the blanket of the night like diamonds always out of reach.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Levy asked, joy written across her features. Gajeel wasn't admiring the night sky, he was admiring his wife, of how beautiful she was. As she glanced over his face snapped upwards to the sky.

"It's boring," he admonished. "Is this really supposed to be something special?"

"Well, Lucy told me that there was an alignment in the stars tonight. Something that only happens once in a thousand years."

"And can we actually see this alignment?" Gajeel asked sardonically.

"Well…um…no, but it's a beautiful night, isn't it?"

"They're stars. Little dots," the Iron Knight replied in the most prosaic manner possible. He rubbed his chin, musing. "Although it is true that I like little things."

"Amusing," Levy replied flatly. "I've never heard you make a joke referencing my height before."

"I'd make a really good court jester," Gajeel agreed.

"For lots of reasons!" Levy giggled.

"Tch, I remember when my name was feared throughout the land. When exactly did I become the object of ridicule for midgets?"

"You like it more this way though," Levy stated, smiling broadly.

"Damn it, but I do," Gajeel conceded, leaning in to kiss his wife deeply. The romantic moment was ruined by an enormous explosion not ten metres away from them. Gajeel threw himself over Levy to protect her, but there was no debris save for some mud and dirt.

Levy coughed as smoke billowed from the source, blanketing the countryside for dozens of metres in all directions. Gajeel clamped his hand over his mouth, turning to face whatever had caused it. He could see the hazy form of two humans in the cloud.

"I told you that it would work!" A woman's voice said. The voice was oddly familiar, but said with such tones that it also sounded completely alien.

"I didn't say that _it wouldn't_, I said that _you shouldn't_," a male voice admonished with a long suffering sigh. Oh well, they say that best form of defence is offence, so Gajeel wasted no time in charging in and dishing out a punch to the cheek of the man. He grinned at his success, but suddenly blanched as the features of his opponent became clear.

It was him.

A cleaner version of him with more curly hair and a style of suit that Gajeel had never seen before, but very clearly him. The 'other Gajeel' staggered, but caught himself, a fist bunching up for a counter attack. But he too stopped to see his opponent.

His partner had no such qualms.

Gajeel had never been so surprised as when a version of Levy slammed into him, grabbed an arm and hurled his great weight over her tiny shoulders and into the ground. What the hell had just happened? H…had Shrimp just kicked his ass?

"Get off of him!" Levy shouted.

"Everyone stop!" The other Gajeel shouted, making his partner stop to glare at him.

"He attacked you first," the other Levy spat.

"Calm down. This is all just a big misunderstanding. Levy, what are the odds that we'd have met our counterparts from this world?"

"I told you, knucklehead!" Other Levy shouted, letting go of Gajeel. "There was a chance that the device would do this! There is a theory that says that the weakest path between two worlds is the link between alternate versions of the same people! Look, we're in an empty meadow! Just those two around, so with two people linked, it came right here!"

"Who are you?" Levy shouted, interrupting her other self's tirade. "A-and why are you dressed so improperly for a lady!?"

This other Levy was bearing so much skin! She had tall leather boots and short, electric blue skirt. The pink top she wore barely covered even her small chest! Even ignoring the horrible colour coordination, Levy could not bear to see herself walking around like that!

"Ah? What was that, Shorty?" The other Levy sneered, walking up to her. "You don't like the way I dress? I'm not ashamed of my physique and at least I'm not some little princess in a puffy dress!"

"Short!? We're the same height!"

"I'm at least an inch taller!" Other Levy said smugly.

"You're wearing boots!" Levy raged. In the entire universe, she'd never thought that herself would criticize her own height!

"Gihi! I have no idea what's going on, but this Shrimp's a right Shorty too!" Gajeel laughed. The other Gajeel had tried to stop him in time from committing verbal suicide, but failed. Other Levy leapt on him, wrapping her thighs around his neck and clung on to throttle him.

"Who did you call short?" She raged.

"I-I'm So-r-ry," Gajeel choked out as his face went purple.

"What is going on!?" Levy demanded again.

"Ah, I am sorry, young lady," the other Gajeel said smoothly, pressing his glasses to his nose. "We are travellers from another world, known as Edolas. We are versions of you from that world."

"Versions of us?" Levy asked.

"Yes, it seems that there are many worlds. Some are very different and some are very similar. There is often a commonality in persons between them. For instance, we were once visited by yet another version of Gajeel."

"Was he cool and charming like me?" Gajeel asked.

"As well as having my wild and rough nature," EdoGajeel confirmed.

"Talk about delusional," EdoLevy spat. "You see, tonight there was an alignment in the stars, a once in a lifetime chance. All dimensional travel happens because of the presence of the celestial world, and now is a time when the channels are at their weakest. I, the brilliant Levy McGarden was able to forge a device that could break the barrier."

"Device? Where is it?" Levy asked.

"Well, it didn't come with us, _stupid_. It just transported us. Within an hour, the transportation field will collapse and we'll be transported back to Edolas. A world where Levy's aren't stunted wimps."

"Levy, look at their attire," EdoGajeel said. "And the castle city over there. It seems like we may be in the past of this world."

"Well, duh. Time runs oddly through the space between dimensions. Don't you know anything about inter-dimensional mechanics? The present is relative, after all."

"Huh. She's just like my Levy; smart and short! Gihi!" Gajeel took a step back, not allowing EdoLevy to pounce on him this time. He smirked triumphantly until a spanner smacked him in the face and she jumped on his back as he lay prone on the grass. "I'm sorry and where were you keeping that!?"

"A lady never reveals her secrets!"

"Are you two married like us?" Levy asked, trying to cut through the stupidity.

EdoLevy got off of Gajeel and scowled. "Like I'd be married to such a wuss."

"We're dating. We are boyfriend and girlfriend," EdoGajeel clarified.

"But she's such a brute," Levy said. She squealed as the other Levy threw and arm around her neck and grinned like the devil.

"Has your world invented nougies yet?"

"What's a nougie?" Levy asked, and found out the hard way as EdoLevy rapped her knuckles against the top of Levy's head.

"Levy darling, could you stop tormenting these two people for five minutes?" EdoGajeel asked calmly. "I'd like to converse with them and find out what we can in the time we have remaining."

"But I wanna show her what a wedgie is too! Fine!" EdoLevy huffed and released her counterpart who fled to Gajeel's side. "But their world is in the bloody stone age! There'll be no cool inventions here!"

"If I had my sword, I'd show you something you'd never forget," Gajeel said with a grin.

"Oh, but I've seen your _sword_," EdoLevy replied lewdly, hugging her boyfriend. The innuendo made Levy blush deeply. Did this world have no social mores? Did they not have lords and ladies? Did all of their womenfolk speak so coarsely? In fact…

"It seems like your Levy is a better match for my Gajeel," Levy said bitterly.

"Fuck that," Gajeel said. "I love you, you little nimwit. I have no desire to court that little monster over there."

"Who did you call little!?" EdoLevy raged as Edo Gajeel held her in place.

"You're my little monster," he purred smoothly. She blushed suddenly, changing personality in an instant and embracing him tightly, forcing her tongue down his throat. Gajeel looked down at Levy, raising his brows suggestively.

"No!" Levy rubbed her temples in frustration. This had to be the most bizarre day had by any human ever. If anyone suggested some kind of transdimensional foursome, she was going to start casting magic. "If you two have come here, is there at least something that you'd like to say to us, or to visit?"

"Hmm…do you have running toilets yet?" EdoLevy asked.

"What's a toilet?" Gajeel responded.

"Then no, we don't want to visit anywhere," she huffed, wrinkling her nose in distaste. "This was an experiment. After all, I am Fairy Tail's resident engineer and mechanic, along with leader of the most powerful team, so I clearly should be able to visit wherever I want."

"You're part of the strongest team?" Levy asked.

"Of course. Me, Jet and Droy. We're the strongest!"

"Those bastards!" Gajeel raged. "How dare they be so close to my wife!?"

"They're in another world," Levy deadpanned. "That's pretty far away. And your jealousy is adorable."

"Jeez, I hope there are other strong Levy's in the multiverse. This is pathetic," EdoLevy taunted. Furious, Gajeel marched up to her, though she didn't flinch from the height difference.

"Listen, you. My Shorty is strong! I won't have anyone talk badly about her!" He snarled in anger. She smirked, clearly enjoying the display. She lifted the spanner lightly as if debating as to whether that deserved a beating.

"You certainly have my cool wits," EdoGajeel enthused. "You must beat women off with a stick!"

"No, I stopped beating women with sticks a while ago," Gajeel said proudly. "It's cruel, really."

"Could you tell Levy that beating men is cruel too?" EdoGajeel said, clearly teasing as EdoLevy pouted. If he didn't like it, their bedroom time was going to become a lot less fun for one of them! And she didn't use sticks – only metal objects had sufficient 'whack' in her opinion.

"So let me get this all straight," Gajeel stated, throwing his hands up in defeat. "You're telling me that there's another world where everyone still exists but is different and they have better stuff than us too? You have a Fairy Tail where the strongest is Shortstuff here? Where are your knights?"

"A thing of the past," EdoLevy stated. "Outdated and obsolete."

"The future has no place for my kind?" Gajeel asked, aghast.

"You have a place here," Levy said happily, holding on to his hand. He looked down at her at felt his heart give way a bit. Damn her for being so perfect. He quailed slightly as his other hand was grasped by EdoLevy.

"There's a place for you in my world, big guy! Feel free to stop by any time!"

"Hey, he's my man!" Levy puffed, pushing her away. "You've got your own!"

"My my, perhaps she is like you," EdoGajeel interjected smoothly. He looked up at Gajeel with interest. "If you are a knight, do you ride a horse? Then that's another thing we have in common. In my world, we have bikes – something like a steed made of metal."

"Metal's great, but no one's replacing my Lily," Gajeel asserted.

"Lily? As in…Panther Lily?" EdoGajeel gasped.

"Uh…yeah? That's the name he's ended up with anyway."

The Edolas pair looked at each other and laughed. "The mighty vizier to Lord Mystogan himself is a horse in this world. How interesting! But then again, he's no longer part of our world. He moved on to another."

"Gihi! My Lily's a great warrior? Of course! Wait, you have a Mystogan too?"

"Well, that would take a while to explain in his case, but yes. Most of your friends would be known to us."

"Is Evergreen a bitch in your world?" Levy asked.

"No, she's quite pleasant," EdoLevy noted, folding her arms as she pondered. Ah, that explained that.

"Does your Gray wear too many clothes?" EdoGajeel asked.

"Oh hell no!" Gajeel raged, unwanted memories flooding to him. "Damn fool needs to have his britches chained to him!"

"Your Mira, demon or nice?" EdoLevy asked.

"Both," Levy confirmed. "Oh, is Lucy your best friend too?"

"S…sure," EdoLevy lied, face contorting into a grimace. "She's not a bitch at all."

"Elfman. More height than brains?" Gajeel asked.

"Yep. Oh, is your Natsu a wimp?"

"Wait, what!?" Gajeel was beaming like a moron. "Natsu's a wimp in your world!? Tell me more!"

"Gajeel, there's more important things to ask!" Levy admonished.

"Like what?"

EdoLevy got uncharacteristically sad. "Wendy grows up. Everyone grows up. Just not you."

"Damn it!" Levy swore. "Tell me – if there is an infinite number of worlds, then somewhere there must be a tall Levy with big breasts, right?"

"I want to believe!" EdoLevy cried, hugging her counterpart.

"Wow, never seen her do that," EdoGajeel commented. Their conversation stopped as the two Edolas travellers began to shine with a blue light. "Damn, it was quicker than we thought!"

"Are you going?" Levy asked.

"Yeah, looks like it," EdoLevy confirmed ruefully. "Oh well, this was certainly an interesting experiment. I never expected to have so much fun!"

It was strange. The meeting was like passing in the night. It'd been only a few minutes at best, but it seemed like they were all about to lose something. Levy reached out a hand and grasped EdoLevy's hand. Gajeel placed his hand on theirs, and EdoGajeel copied the movement.

"No matter where we are, in what world," Levy said, "there is always Fairy Tail."

"Fairy Tail!" The other three agreed. The guild whose bonds passed through space and time to connect at the heart. And in a flash, they were gone, leaving Levy and Gajeel alone. It was just so silent suddenly.

"So…do you think," Gajeel started before being interrupted.

"I'm not dressing like that."

"Aw."


	28. The Test

The day had come. Levy had never seen her husband so gleeful. He was only a few steps away from skipping like a young girl. He managed to preserve his dignity, but there was a smile on his face that just would not go away. Levy smiled, happy to see this purer, more innocent side of Gajeel. Today, maybe one of his dreams would come to fruition.

**===][===**

He entered the grand hall at a brisk pace. Perhaps he'd not been the only one excited, for he was far from the first one there. The large chamber was full of knights in their finery, chattering excitedly at the upcoming announcement.

He pushed rudely past them, determined to be near the front. Soon, he was shoulder to shoulder with Natsu and Gray. There was a fanfare and the great doors at the other end of the room swung open. King Makarov marched in, flanked by his four Seneschals. The congregation fell silent in an instant, eager beyond measure.

"Greetings, my loyal knights," the king began, his words easily carrying through the hall. "The day has come, and I am sure that you are all ready for the announcement. I am going to choose my fifth Seneschal!"

There was a brief noise rippling through the crowd, half unsure of whether they should be cheering or silent to hear the rest of the announcement.

"After the events of recent times, we have chosen five knights whom we believe capable of attaining this lofty rank. Sir Dragneel. Sir Redfox. Sir Fullbuster. Sir Strauss. Sir Gryder." Gajeel almost exploded at the proclamation. Natsu did literally spontaneously combust a little, but thankfully he wasn't wearing his armour, which would have made it much worse.

"Listen up!" Gildartz barked. "The task for this mission will upon individual merit. We as Fairy Tail must be more than a mailed fist; we must be the heart of England! We should be looked upon as good men, those who do what is right!"

_Sounds a bit like bullshit to me_, Gajeel thought. This wouldn't be a contest of might?

"Here is your quest!" Erza snapped. "You must go out into England and find yourself a deed to do. Upon your return, those who have achieved the mightiest deed, the one who has caused the most good, will triumph!"

"I killed a dragon!" Gajeel shouted, unable to control himself. "Isn't that the best goal achieved by man in the last a hundred years!?"

"But that wasn't part of this test, was it?" Mira asked sweetly. Gajeel bit back an angry curse.

"This is great! I can find my own dragon and kill it!" Natsu cried. "I'll show that metalhead!"

"Your time limit is one month," Gerard continued. "Any who do not return before the seventh of July will not be eligible, even if you defeat Lucifer himself. Also, you are each allowed to take one partner with you. Not counting your horse, before you ask."

_A Partner?_

"Lord Gray!" Gray slammed into the floor as Juvia piled on top of him. Gajeel had forgotten she was here, damn the progressive times and their women knights. He caught Erza's eyes and looked away like a coward, afraid that she was a mind reader. Not that he was scared of a woman, of course! Well, it appeared that sir Fullbuster had picked his partner, by choice or not.

Gajeel lazily wondered who the others would pick. Unlike them, Gajeel was not loved by his fellow knights. It would be harder to find someone willing to help. Tch, Lily was the only partner he needed.

**===][===**

"Why are you packing?" Gajeel asked, closing the door behind him. Back in his chambers, Levy was stuffing a small bag with a few items.

"We'll have to leave soon if we want you to pass the test," Levy replied in a distracted fashion.

"What do you mean, 'we'?" Gajeel asked cautiously, seeing her train of thought. "Wait, you've heard?"

"Of course! The castle is alive with the news. A servant passed the message on to me. Anyway, they mentioned that you needed a partner. I'm perfect for it, so I'm coming!"

"Are you telling me this?" Gajeel growled, feeling his old male pride resurface. "You are my wife; I tell you what you can and cannot do."

"You'd be stupid not to take me," Levy objected. She hadn't yet turned to address him. He was feeling more and more riled up. She was assuming too much. She finally turned to look at him and beamed a smile. "I'm sorry, I never congratulated you! I was so proud to hear, it was just obvious, that's all!"

Damn her. Damn her for being so disarming.

"You need me," Levy continued. "You've got the brawn, sure. But what you need is brains. Someone who can figure out the best quest and spin it to make it seem like the best one. You'll just beat up some thugs and call it a day."

"No I wouldn't," Gajeel replied petulantly.

"Okay, what was your plan?" Levy asked.

"I was going to…kill Satan? Damn it Gerard, you planted that idea in my head!"

"Well, assuming the devil doesn't manifest and roll over, I'm sure I can help you," Levy said flatly. She shrugged. "I know I'm not strong, but do you need a second powerhouse? Surely a thinker would be more useful?"

"It's a big rough world out there," Gajeel replied slowly. Levy smiled, seeing through the façade easily.

"So that means that I can go?"

"Damn it Shorty, you do push your luck," he growled. He strode over to embrace her lightly.

"That's why you love me!"

**===][===**

It was early in the morning and the stables were already alive with activity. The sky was still grey, the sun's feeble illumination not yet besting the cloying mists. All five knights were there, and Gajeel was vaguely surprised to see that everyone had chosen their spouse as their partner. He led Lily from his stable, the black steed loyally following.

"Where's his barding?" Levy asked. The horse looked more magnificent without it, his alabaster mane flowing down his muscular back.

"We're travelling light. Who knows how far we'll have to go, and he's already got to carry me in full armour and you…well, I guess you don't weigh anything."

"Lucy's got a wagon and her own horses," Levy said. "So has Evergreen and Juvia."

"Two of those are rich. One's a knight. Could you handle a horse by yourself?" Gajeel asked archly.

"Well, no…"

"Then stop complaining and get on!" Gajeel launched himself up and onto his horse with one quick easy motion. He briefly watched Levy try to copy him with amusement before pulling her up to sit behind him. He noticed that the girl Wendy was there, astride Charla. It appeared that she was accompanying Mest. Gajeel wondered how that'd come about. No doubt the girl was useful, but it seemed odd. But still, Mest was a virtuous man…right? His brow furrowed as he tried to remember. Yes, Mest was…where was he during the battle with Phantom and Laxus?

"I'm going to win this!" Natsu shouted suddenly, Happy rearing and snorting in agreement.

"Like hell!" Gray retorted. "I'm going to stand shoulder to shoulder with the greats! You'll see!"

"A man must become a Seneschal," Elfman stated severely.

"Keep barking, you stray dogs," Gajeel grinned.

Mest remained silent. There was an awkward pause as they began to realise that there was nothing left to say. Natsu was the first to move, guiding Happy out of the castle grounds and towards the city gates. Gajeel followed and Levy clung on as Lily began to move at a canter. As they passed, people cheered for the knights, wishing them well on their quests.

Levy scanned the rows of peasants to see if she could see her parents, but she couldn't. She did notice lots of people seemingly cheering for her. She blushed, not liking so much attention at once.

As they hit the city gates, the five knights separated, going in five different directions on some unspoken signal. They had to split up or they'd get in each other's way. Their partners followed, Lucy and Evergreen a bit slower as they drove wagons. Wendy and Juvia could keep pace easily.

"One month!" Natsu shouted as they reached the limits of hearing. "One month and one of us'll be a Senechal!"

Gajeel grinned. He'd never felt so full of hope for the future. This was something that he wanted, and it was just over the horizon if he reached hard enough. He could feel Levy squeeze his torso tightly as she held on. This felt right, it felt good. Nothing could stop him now.

**===][===**

Seven knights in black armour thundered across the rolling landscape. The leader held up a hand, running it through a series of gestures that the rest understood.

Split up.

Hunt them down.

Kill them all.

Wordlessly, the seven knights began to break up, to go their separate ways. The riders of hell. The grim knights. Hades' watchmen. The Seven Kin of Purgatory.


	29. Six of the Seven

"I have literally never been so bored in my entire life."

Levy sighed deeply, and tightened her hold on her husband. They'd been travelling for about three days now and Gajeel had been complaining incessantly the entire way. She regretted ever teaching him the meaning of the word 'literally'.

"Can't you just enjoy the scenery?" She asked, referring to the rolling green pastures of England, beautiful under the summer sun. He didn't respond verbally, but she heard his derisive snort. For him, beauty was a giant beast to slay. Of course, given his current quest, that would not only make him happy but also allow them to return home.

Lily snorted as well, sounding more like he agreed with Levy. Bereft of his barding, Lily was an imposing destrier, huge and muscled. Not to mention that he and Gajeel both seemed to enjoy aiming for obstacles to hurdle. Levy didn't quite find the pastime so enjoyable. Rearing into the air before slamming into Gajeel's armoured back was not fun in the least.

Mercy of mercies, Levy spied a small column of smoke on the horizon, indication a small settlement or village. Gajeel didn't seem particularly interested, until she reminded him that small villages might be the prey of bandits or monsters. There might be a rather profitable quest there if he'd only go and look. Shrugging his shoulders rather than admit that she was right; Gajeel pulled on Lily's reins and guided him to their new destination.

**===][===**

"Well, this is a shithole."

Levy sighed again. Did he have to be so damn miserable? This little village might certainly be a poor and dirty farming commune, but it felt like home to Levy. She jumped down from Lily's back, splashing mud on her dress. She'd long given up on trying to stay clean on this journey.

The villagers were gathering in the village square amazed by the knight in his terrible glory. Levy wondered how much these people saw knights as tales of myth rather than real people. And of all the knights, Gajeel certainly had a reputation.

"Oi! You scum got anything that needs killing?" Gajeel bellowed, making those nearby cringe.

"Gajeel!" Levy chastised. "You should speak with more tact. Have you forgotten that your goal is not to just kill something, but to make yourself a figurehead? Knights are supposed to be paragons of virtue!"

Gajeel laughed. Levy had to admit that the last part sounded absurd when applied to him. However, to her surprise, a man advanced gingerly, fingering the hat in his hands as a way of getting out his nervousness of being in Gajeel's presence.

"Please don't be so scared," Levy said kindly, placing a hand on his arm. "Please speak as you would amongst friends."

"I-I could not be so presumptuous, my lady," the man stammered. "I just need to tell you that in days past, two knights in black armour passed through here. Mercifully, they did not stop long, but they pillaged our supplies for their own ends and killed two of our people who tried to stop them."

"Which way did they go?" Gajeel asked, suddenly all interest and curiosity. The peasant pointed, unable to know the compass direction. Not willing to waste even a second, Gajeel spurred Lily around and grabbed Levy by the nape of her dress, hoisting her up with a squeal of surprise. _Right, now to say something heroic and ride off into the sunset. _"Fear not, loyal Englishmen! I, the Iron Knight, shall vanquish these two villains!"

About ten metres out of the village, Levy very sternly explained to him that he'd not waited around to pick up information, such as height, weaponry, motives or anything else. They could be riding after Gray and Juvia for all they knew. Simple folk did have a way of embellishing stories, after all.

But Gajeel didn't care, the villager's cheers at his proclamation still ringing in his ears.

**===][===**

"You were supposed to let me talk!" Levy wailed petulantly from her position behind Gajeel. "The whole reason that I am here is to help you with your bad image and communication skills! We could have found an inn for the night and a decent meal and why aren't you listening to me!?"

"Calm down. We have food, we don't need to sleep yet and we know where the enemy were heading. We have everything we need." Night was beginning to set now, late in the evening. The sky was turning violent shades of crimson and umber. Levy was worried, knowing that the countryside was about to get very, very dark. She hated such darkness and to be in it while chasing after evil knights sounded not very enjoyable at all.

Suddenly, Gajeel swung Lily to the side, following some unseen path. Levy cried out in surprise and Gajeel shushed her.

"There are hoof prints in the mud," he clarified, heading for a light copse of trees. Levy was amazed that he could see the ground so well in the poor light. His eyes must be very keen. "Two sets, riding fast. We're close to them. Onwards, Lily!"

Levy blushed a little, enjoying his assertive attitude in the face of danger. He certainly was confident and that felt reassuring. She felt safe to be by his side, even going into such a perilous situation. After a few minutes of further riding, even she could hear the pounding hooves in the distance. At the sound, Gajeel bowed his upper body, urging Lily on even faster. The ebon horse complied, understanding the situation.

Gajeel's eyes finally made out the forms of two other riders amongst the trees. He instantly regretted not interrogating the villagers longer, as one of them didn't fit the description. Maybe a little more time listening to Shorty wouldn't hurt. One rider was black armoured alright, his heraldry like a rooster, but the other was clearly a foreigner, dressed in ruddish armour like that from the far east.

"Halt!" Gajeel shouted at the top of his lungs, practically deafening the unfortunate Levy. The two riders looked over their shoulders at him, though Gajeel couldn't make out their features due to the distance, darkness and helms.

"Looks like we're being hunted, pe-pero," one shouted to the other in a high pitched, grating voice. "Should we turn and kill him?"

"Why bother? There is no way he can catch us on that horse," the foreigner replied laxly.

"You heard him, partner!" Gajeel shouted with a grin and Lily put on another burst of speed. Gajeel was confident that Lily was the most powerful horse in the entire world and wouldn't hear of someone else deriding him. Though, he suddenly felt that his weight distribution was off. It was like Lily was carrying something heavy on his…

Holy crap, I'm taking Shorty into battle!

It might sound stupid, but since his blood was up, Gajeel had completely forgotten that Levy was riding behind him. And it wasn't like he could slow down to let her off. Was she frightened, panicking quietly?

"What do you want me to do?" Levy asked calmly. "I'll support you how I can."

And that's why she's called Levy Redfox, Gajeel thought. She was a fiery little thing, after all.

"Get ready to throw up shielding spells. I'll go on the pure offensive." Having so declared his strategy, Gajeel drew his sword. It was a new blade, reforged in the castle armouries, with the dragon slaying rune masterfully applied by his wife. Time to show these scum who was in charge here.

The darkened woods suddenly became alive with light as Gajeel's sword began to glow with a cold green light. The knight with the rooster helm dropped several white, ovoid objects on the ground behind him, and the ground tore apart with a staccato series of explosions. Lily pushed through heedless as the word 'guard' wrapped around them.

"It's like alchemical fire," Levy shouted to Gajeel.

"Gunpowder weaponry?" Gajeel asked. He was aware of the concept, but had never seen it applied in battle before. And where those things… eggs? What a bizarre container. He clearly took his poultry seriously. "Hah! You're running away - just a big chicken!"

Gajeel was rather proud of his witty double entendre, and it seemed to piss off the rooster-man. Lily had closed the gap now, and the Asian warrior drove his horse towards them, drawing a curved blade. Gajeel could see some kind of magic running down the blade, reinforcing the cutting edge. It was clearly a formidable blade, he realised.

In return, Gajeel swing cut right through the sword, his blade extending due to his metalshifting magic and bisecting both the man and his horse in a single swing.

"Yomazu, pe-pero!" The rooster-man cried in shock. This knight was so powerful! To cut through so much material in one swing – just what sort of rune had that much magical power!? At that moment, Kawazu suddenly realised that he was alone and that Gajeel was coming right for him. Terrified, he tried to spur his steed on, but Gajeel's weapon extended into a whip-like flail, catching the horse's rear legs and making the man tumble to the ground.

The impact broke the bones in his chest and left arm. He managed to get up to find Gajeel's blade at his throat. A day ago, Gajeel would have simply speared him, but he'd been paying attention to the day's events.

"Now, you talk."

"Talk!?" To Gajeel's utter surprise, Kawazu threw himself forward onto the blade. He pulled it back an instant too late, the man now dying from the mortal wound he'd caused himself. "Master Caprico would not let us talk, pe-pero. Guh… better to die. The seven kin will kill you all. You think you are strong? Just wait… gah… wait and see… pe-pe…"

Gajeel sheathed his sword, spitting on his unworthy foe in disgust. What a disgraceful display. In what universe could two such weaklings challenge his might? He looked around to see Levy fearfully watching him. He realised that she probably wasn't used to death and blood like he was, though she'd seen a bit of it, for sure.

"The seven kin," Levy murmured quietly.

"Aye. A fearful reputation those bastards have," Gajeel agreed with a severe nod. "The knights of Grimoire Heart, Hades' watchdogs…"

"Please stop," Levy said flatly. "I have heard fairy tales of that place since I was small. I didn't know it was real."

"Oh, it's very real. In fact, Hades was our last king."

"What!?" Levy squealed in a voice a few octaves higher than she'd intended. "But our last king was Purehito! He'd be over a hundred years old now!"

"A hundred and forty or so, I think. Purehito is Hades. It's a very long story, Shrimp and I don't feel like telling it right now. Pay attention for a second. The seven kin are out for our heads. It's not safe to be here."

Levy looked shocked. "You're scared of them?"

"No!" Gajeel barked. "It's just… like you say, they're figures of legend, nightmare. I've heard that all seven are as strong as our Seneschals." There was a pause where one could hear the cogs in Gajeel's brain whirring. "Which means that killing one is a feat worthy of becoming Seneschal! Ha ha! God's favour comes my way!"

"Wait, weren't we just going to avoid them?" Levy shrieked. Was he really about to go looking for the seven strongest evil knights in the country? Then a thought struck her. "What about Lu-chan and the others?"

Gajeel rubbed his chin. "If it's true that the seven kin are out for blood, then this could be a hell of a war. We must try to spread the word. We are not far from a town that I know – I think that's where these two were heading. I believe they have carrier pigeons there. Not to mention food and beds. Come on, we should go."

**===][===**

"Please, knight, please!" Natsu slowed Happy down as a farmer ran up alongside him, clearly frantic and worrying. "Have you come to slay the fire daemon?"

"The what?" Natsu asked, excitement clearly rising. From her wagon behind him, Lucy audibly sighed, seeing that she was about to be dragged into a dangerous situation.

"Not what, who," the man corrected. He gestured over the horizon. "Word is spreading that five villages have been put to the torch. Survivors pass through my property constantly. They speak of a black-clad warrior wreathed in flames of the blackest night. Please can you save us?"

"You couldn't stop me!" Natsu said gleefully, already spurring Happy onwards. After an hour of travelling, Natsu could see smoke on the horizon. Ten minutes later he could smell burning. He could hear screams. He'd quite left Lucy behind in his increasing rush to get there. People ran as thatched houses blazed and flared with unnatural black fire. In the centre, Natsu could now see the knight responsible. His face hidden behind a black daemon's face mask, in a rictus snarl of anger. Long blonde hair flowed out of the back of his helm.

Natsu charged headlong through the burning farmstead and leapt from Happy's back. Fiery blades clashed and the knight was thrown back and Natsu roared with anger. Even through his mask, he was clearly surprised to be pushed back, but quickly rallied.

"Oh? How lucky that I get to meet the flame knight himself!" The knight said in cocky, arrogant tones laced with menace. "You dare challenge the great Zancrow?"

"Dare? You've got this backwards. It's you who has dared the Salamander!" Natsu charged forward.

**===][===**

"Maguilty Sodom!" Magical blades whirled around the female knight, beautiful and deadly. Gray raised an ice shield, but the second woman cancelled it somehow, and Gray and Juvia had to parry to stop the blades.

"Who are these two?" Gray asked, hurriedly dismounting to fight on foot, a gesture all four did. "There are other female knights?"

"Juvia does not like women to be approaching Lord Gray so forcefully!" Juvia spat.

One of the women, her faceplate in a lustful expression laughed. "Oh, my dear Gray. It does me so good to finally meet you. We are two of the seven kin, and we shall be your executioners!"

**===][===**

Elfman and Evergreen had just arrived into a village and were unpacking their wagon when there was a terrible ruckus from the village's outskirts. They watched in disbelief as a monster out of nightmare reared over the cottages, tearing them asunder one by one.

"What the hell is that?" Evergreen shouted fearfully.

"I don't know, but it would be a mighty deed to fell it… or to absorb it into my hammer! Man!"

**===][===**

"Sir Mest, where are we?" Wendy asked quietly, following him down a dirt road. Charla seemed to refuse to get any closer to him, but Wendy was used to the mare's untrusting nature of other people.

"I have information that a powerful knight will come this way tonight," Mest replied cryptically, not looking back over his shoulder. Wendy wanted to ask him where this information had come from, but doubted that he would answer. Mest seemed a very private kind of person.

Very suddenly the night lit up with a magical attack like a beam of light. Charla reared away from it by her own will as Mest dodged the other way. There was an enormous armoured man in the road, glowing with the same light. He held a doll in his hand, like a few scraps of rags sewn together.

"That's the knight!?" Wendy screamed.

"This wasn't who I-" Mest shouted, panicking as another attack came their way.

**===][===**

"W-what the?" Gajeel asked breathlessly. The entire village was an ashen wasteland, full of nothing more than rubble and detritus. He'd been here just a few months ago. How could it just disappear like this? His teeth and fists clenched in anger. How dare someone do this?

He could hear Levy crying slightly. Such empathy was beyond him, but it made him so angry. This place was supposed to be full of people going about their lives. This…this was monstrous, barbaric. They dismounted from Lily and slowly headed into the ruins, looking for some sign of life.

They found it.

Sitting on a throne made of ashen bones stuck together was a night in black armour. He stood to regard them lazily. When he spoke, his voice was cold and sneering.

"So, you two are the ones who defeated my vassals. Yes, I felt their deaths even from here. I am glad they led you in the correct direction. I was saving them for later possession, but oh well. I am Caprico, and I, I am your death."

**Sorry for the huge delay, but the last month has been rather stressful. At least, I think I've figured the remaining plot out. I hope you enjoy!**


	30. Against the Six

**A/N: While most of the seven kin will be familiar to you, due to certain differences in the setting (I introduced Capricorn in chapter 3), the character of Caprico/Zoldeo will be somewhat different, although still holding to his theme. Also, I didn't write Gajeel out of this arc to grunts… Mashima!**

Gajeel drew his sword and began to stomp forwards towards the black knight. He was snarling with anger, his muscles taut. Caprico drew his blade in return, but didn't act aggressively. He cocked his armoured head inquisitively.

"Interesting. Do you really think that you have a chance of defeating me?"

"I killed your little henchmen without breaking a sweat," Gajeel snarled. "How strong could you possibly be?"

"I wonder?" Caprico replied with faint amusement. The joviality sent Gajeel over the edge and he thundered forward. His sword swung through repeated arcs, driving forward with great speed and force. Caprico parried expertly and methodically, stepping back slowly against the headlong charge, Gajeel knew that he wasn't winning, but the other knight was simply keeping the distance open.

Gajeel's eyes widened as he heard a yawn. A yawn!? His eyes blazed with bloodlust and he thrust straight forward. Caprico stepped back, but Gajeel extended his blade massively and the sword pierced Caprico's gut, appearing out of the other side. Grinning triumphantly, the Iron Knight withdrew his blade. Caprico lowered a hand to the bleeding hole.

"Ouch. That sure did hurt," he commented passively. Gajeel took a step backwards in surprise."Oh, I'm sorry! Had you expected that blow to harm me in some way?"

"I don't know what's going on, but you're bleeding. If I put enough holes in you, you'll run out eventually. Now stop your meaningless chatter and fight!" Gajeel surged forward again.

**===][===**

"Everyone, run that way!" Lucy urged, trying to provide order to the mad rush fleeing the burning village. She didn't know what was going on in there, but the village was almost a ball of fire now. No normal human could be in there. She dearly prayed that Natsu was alright.

"Who the hell are you!?" Natsu screamed in anger as he drove forwards.

"I told you; I am the great Zancrow." Taking a step back, the Grimoire knight removed his helm, revealing his maddened features. "Ah, that's so much less stifling. It was getting hot in there!"

Zancrow laughed, obviously finding the words amusing with so much fire all around them. Runes blazed brightly on both their armour, the only things keeping them alive in the inferno.

"I'm asking why you are doing this!" Natsu asserted.

"Ah?" Zancrow shrugged disinterestedly. "This is business. I'm killing because Hades wants it. Personally, I'm more interested in finding strong people to kill. Thankfully, Hades also wants me to do that. I will kill you, then the rest of you Fairy scum."

Natsu laughed. "You're delusional. Even if you might kill me, you gotta go through Erza and old man Gildartz. Fairy Tail is invincible!" Fire began to blaze more brightly. "Now, show me the strength of your flame!"

**===][===**

"Ah, I'm so happy to be fighting a man! I'm shy with women, you see!"

"What are you talking about!?" Mest hissed through gritted teeth to the armoured giant as their swords locked and they pushed against one another. He had no doubt that the large man would easily overpower him, but Wendy's reinforcement magic ran in his veins, increasing his strength.

"I am Hikaru Kain, one of the seven kin!" The knight thundered dramatically. "But despite my strength, I am still shy with women!"

"I heard you the first time! Direct Line!" Mest vanished from before Kain, appearing behind him in an instant. He slashed, but Kain similarly vanished. He looked up in amazement as the huge man had leapt into the air.

"You see, by turning my doll into wool, I can reinforce my body to make it much lighter than normal. This is achieved by the use of possessive runes when adapted…"

"You talk too much!"

"Maybe so, but as long as I have this doll, I am invincible!" Kain crowed, holding the ragdoll aloft.

"Sky dragon's talon!" A gust of razor sharp wind took the doll out of his hand. Kain had enough chance to gawk before he plummeted to the ground, making something of an impact crater. He stood slowly, clutching his head.

"This isn't fair! Why is there also a girl here? I was told there'd just be a man… and who are you anyway? I don't remember anyone by your description in Fairy Tail!"

"Huh?" Wendy gasped. "You're looking for someone here too? Are you both looking for the same person, sir Mest?"

"You haven't told her who you're looking for?"

"Quiet!" Mest snapped, clearly looking distressed. Wendy wondered what was wrong with him.

"Ah, I see. You are a council member using memory altering magic, am I right?" Kain guessed. "That would explain how you could know that he would be here. You have more information than the average knight."

"Council member?" Wendy gasped. "You're one of the rune knights, Sir Mest?"

"I told you to be quiet!" Mest shouted, charging at Kain.

**===][===**

Villagers were fleeing as the great monster tore through another cottage. The beast was used to this now, easily capable of tearing them down. But one man wasn't running; he was coming right for him, hammer swinging.

"MAN!" Elfman bellowed, swinging the great weapon up into the beast's jaw. It staggered backwards, off balance from the blow as golden dust shimmered around it.

"Gremlin!" Evergreen shouted, detonating the dust and engulfing the beast in a titanic explosion. Not fooled for a second, Elfman charged into the flames as they subsided, hammer glowing as he cast his magic.

"Beast Soul: Lizardman!" As the thunderous blow struck the creature, it roared in agony. Elfman was also absorbing it's essence into the hammer. Having sealed away the lion's share of its magic, he smashed it with a trio of blows and it was finally vanquished, fading away from this world.

"What was that thing?" Evergreen asked as she approached her husband. He shrugged, but they wheeled as they heard clapping. A black-clad knight was approaching them, applauding them mockingly.

"I'm impressed. I didn't think you'd have what it takes to defeat Belcasus the Thunderclap." He bowed overdramatically. "I, am Rustyrose, one of the seven kin and your executioner."

Elfman took a step forward, interposing himself between Evergreen and this new threat. "You look a bit small to me."

"I assure you that size is no great measure of strength," Rustyrose replied calmly. "I am more than capable of defeating both of you by myself."

"You're a wordy little runt, aren't you?" Elfman taunted.

"Very well. I will show you the difference in our strength. Make my fragment shake!"

**===][===**

"That woman is cancelling out our magic somehow," Gray noted of the woman with the lustful faceplate.

"How dare that woman destroy Lord Gray's wonderful magic!?" Juvia shrieked.

"'That woman', 'that woman', please, my name is Ultear. It is so frustrating not to be recognized."

"Ul is the greatest! Don't you dare dismiss her!" The younger woman demanded.

"Ul?" Gray asked, the shortening of the name bothering him. Ul had been the name of his teacher, though she had passed away almost a decade ago now. He didn't like to be reminded of her; it was an old and painful memory. Still… "You knew my name."

"Of course. Mother did leave behind a few notes. Of the man she decided was more important to raise than her own daughter!" Magical power flowed outwards from Ultear in response to her anger. Orbs of time magic began to float outwards, surrounding Gray and Juvia. "Flash Forwards!"

Gray was frozen to the spot as the attack came at him. This woman was Ul's daughter!? This was too much information to process at once! He stumbled and fell as Juvia pushed him out of the way of the attack, Gray watched with horror as the spheres impacted her repeatedly with great force, penetrating her body numerous times.

"JUVIA! W-what the…"

His sentence faltered because Juvia was not dead. Liquid flowed inwards, Juvia's form reappearing out of the water. Of course, Gray had forgotten about Juvia's armour runes that allowed her to liquidize. He had to remember to NEVER JUMP IN THE WAY OF AN ATTACK SUCH AS A LASER BEAM FROM A DRAGONLING BECAUSE JUVIA CANNOT BE HURT BY THEM! Ahem, sorry.

"H-hey…," Ultear said as Juvia's face betrayed her true neurotic personality.

"How dare such a woman dare lift a finger against the mighty Lord Gray!? Juvia will show you the error of your ways!"

**===][===**

"Gajeel, are you alright?" Levy shouted.

"I'm fine!" Gajeel spat. It was true, after a fashion. Caprico had not landed a blow against him, and in return he had scored numerous wounds on his opponent. But the knight was not falling, despite the blood now leaking from his injuries. But… he was tiring, and Caprico did not seem to be.

"Do you need help?" Levy called, standing a little away from the fight with Lily.

"The day I need my wife to rescue me from a fair battle is the day I'll die in fair battle!" Gajeel raged.

"Okay," Levy shouted back. "I'm gonna start preparing some runes for when you've lost."

"You cheeky little runt!" Gajeel ranted. He snarled at the black knight. "You! You're making me look bad in front of my woman! Why won't you just die for the sake of my marriage?"

"I must say, this is most amusing," Caprico replied, voice clearly betraying that amusement.

"That fucking does it, you fucker! I'm fucking done with this fucking embarrassment! I'm gonna fucking smash you into a fucking pulp! Iron God Hammer!" Cloaking himself with magical power, Gajeel's sword flowed upwards into the form of a giant hammer. He swung it downwards, crushing his foe utterly.

"Did you really need all those f-words?" Levy asked with wry amusement.

"Yes!" Gajeel returned his sword to normal and gingerly examined his handiwork, not wanting to see a pulped corpse, but needing to make sure that it had worked. There was a bloody smear that he didn't look too closely at, and the armour had shattered, fragments being scattered for metres around. He dusted his hands over-dramatically. "Well, that settles that!"

Suddenly, the fragments of armour all turned into liquid and surged at Gajeel. He cried out in surprise as they swarmed over him, covering his entire form. Levy cried his name and ran forwards, but she stopped short as he emerged, now clad in the same armour Caprico had been.

"Gajeel?"

"I'm sorry. Gajeel is not in charge anymore. Neither is Caprico. He's the bloody wreck your husband killed. I am Zoldeo."

"Z-zoldeo?" Levy gabbled.

"I am sentient armour, given life by Hades' dark magic. I am one of the seven kin. Caprico was simply one in a long line of hosts. I jump from one strong opponent to the next. Now Gajeel's power fuels me. I will cast him aside when I am done with him, when I find a new, better host. Damn, it always seems like I become too garrulous when I change bodies. I should stop wasting time and just kill you."

"That's a shame," Levy said with a sudden confident smile. "It seems like you just met your worst possible opponent. I don't think Gajeel will thank me for saving him, but I'll end this fight in a few seconds!"


	31. The Seventh

Levy reached down and placed her hand on the ground. As she did so, a circle or runes appeared, glowing a metallic, chilling silver. The circle expanded and grew until is surrounded both her and Zoldeo.

"I believe I mentioned to you that I was writing runes in case my husband lost."

"That's funny," Zoldeo replied. "Really, really humorous. Do you honestly believe that a weakling like you could manipulate runes like this? Writing them is one thing, but you need a specialist to use them."

"I have that specialist. He's currently right inside of you."

"I have him trapped! What can he possibly do!?"

"It must be so unfortunate. For a suit of armour to face a man who specialises in metal shaping. These runes should boost my husband's magic nicely." Levy's voice was unusually cold for the positive woman. She saw the death and destruction all around her, and cared not for this evil creature.

Zoldeo paused as his body began to shake. What the!? Like he was melting, drips and drops of liquid metal began to fall from his body, landing on the ground below.

"H-he's liquidizing my entire body!?" Zoldeo gasped. After a significant portion of him had melted away, the remainder all crashed to the floor in an instant, revealing the now irate Gajeel Redfox. The puddle of liquid metal tried to flow away, but as it hit the edge of the circle of runes it encountered an invisible wall.

"How delightful. You look like a good meal," Gajeel said from above Zoldeo, eyes shadowed like a demon. He reached down and began shovelling now hardening metal into his mouth, trying out his new ingestion runes. Metal tasted good, he decided. Levy watched with amazement as her husband literally swallowed his opponent. This world was a bizarre one indeed.

"Now," she pondered, "will I be able to get him to admit that I saved him?"

"Hell no!" Came a shout, muffled by chewing.

"Don't talk with your mouth full! What sort of weirdo eats magically, anyway?"

**===][===**

Natsu began to inhale, fire streaming inwards towards his mouth. Unlike Gajeel, he'd been practicing his fire ingesting abilities ever since he'd received his dragon slaying rune. Along with the crimson flame came Zancrow's black fire. The blazing village returned to a non-combusting state.

"H-hey! You shouldn't be able to eat my God Flames!" Zancrow protested.

"Yummy flames! I want more!" A reenergized Natsu surged forward and disarmed Zancrow with a barrage of powerful strikes, gaining his sword into his offhand. Wielding both blades, shimmering with ruby and ebon fire, Natsu executed his finishing blow.

"Fire Dragon's God's Black and Red Exploding Flame Blade!"

As he died, Zancrow had enough time to shout, "That's the stupidest name for an attack ever!"

Natsu attack almost reignited the blaze in the village, but he managed to eat it as well in a panic. Lucy hurried over as the fight finished. Despite winning the fight, Natsu had picked up several injuries. "Natsu! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Luce. But this attack… it wasn't just this bastard. There must have been others. The seven kin do not operate independently. They also don't care about honour, such as one on one battles. They'd have sent more here, unless the others had other jobs to do."

"You think the others were attacked?" Lucy asked gently, following his train of thought. "But they're spread out all over the country! We can't find them!"

"It seems likely. Before we left, we all agreed to meet in the village of Tenrou if something went wrong. We'll head there, and see if the others also arrive. It's all we can do."

**===][===**

"W-what is with this woman!?" Ultear shrieked. She and Meredy were being pushed backwards consistently as Juvia rushed forward, her sword swinging through frenzied arcs.

"How dare such women approach Lord Gray!? How dare you try to steal him from Juvia!?"

"We weren't trying to-"

"Lord Gray is Juvia's! You shall not have Lord Gray!" She locked Ultear's blade in place as it swung in with her own sword, and grabbed Meredy's wrist to overpower the smaller woman. Water rushed outwards, entrapping all three women in an orb of water. "Lord Gray! Please target the unworthy Juvia with your magic!"

"Less of the unworthy! Ice Make: Excalibur!" A stream of ice shot forth, turning Juvia's water orb into an icy prison. Before, Juvia had wormed her water into every nook and cranny of her opponent's armour, and as the ice expanded and shattered, Ultear and Meredy's equipment broke and fell away from them.

"Good work, Juvia!" Gray enthused as he helped her to her feet.

_Good work. Excellent work. I'm so happy. Happy, because of you. You, whom I love. Let's get married._

"When shall we set the date?" Juvia squealed, hugging his arm.

**===][===**

"Elfman!" Evergreen screamed as her husband fell, blood spraying from an injury to his flank. He landed heavily on his back, and didn't get back up. Rustyrose easily dodged away as Evergreen dust tried to push him back from Elfman's stricken form. She knelt by him.

"Please run, Ever. As a man, I cannot win, but I can hold him here." Elfman's voice was thin and ragged.

"No! I won't run!" Evergreen shouted, tears streaming down her face. "I love you, you big oaf!"

"Then please run. It'll make me happy to know you lived." With a groan, Elfman returned to a kneeling posture.

"You cannot run!" Rustyrose gloated. "None shall survive in Hades' new world order save the strong! The weak shall perish, no matter how you flee!" Rustyrose's gloating laughter ended abruptly as he slammed over sideways, rolling to a stop. "Who the hell are you two!?"

"Fried! Bixlow!" Evergreen cried with sudden joy.

The two men stood there, now bereft of the armour they wore as Fairy Tail's knights. Still, they had their weapons. Fried wore a red tunic, while Bixlow had fashioned a new helm to help keep his figure eyes in check.

"You're a sight for sore eyes," Elfman said huskily, a grin sprouting from his lips.

"Where's Laxus?" Evergreen demanded.

"There'll be time for that later," Fried stated. "Maybe we should show him the power of the Thunder Legion as a single force!"

The resulting fight was brief, but intense. Every trick that Rustyrose pulled out of his bag was swiftly countered by the Thunder Legion. Beasts were destroyed by Bixlow's sight or petrified by Evergreen. At range, Bixlow's dolls and Evergreen's dust held reign. At close range, Fried's Zetsui was too swift and powerful.

He tried to run.

Right into Elfman.

"Beast Soul: Belcasus!" Swinging his hammer in an enormous double-handed arc, Elfman killed Rustyrose and made a crater a dozen metres wide in the dirt. As he began to collapse from exertion and the weight of his injuries, Evergreen supported him.

"It's good to see you two again," Elfman said earnestly. Fried looked away, seeming ashamed.

"We are in exile. We are not worthy to stand in your presence, Sir Strauss."

For the first time, Elfman noted that Fried had shaved his hair in a display of penitence. It had grown back somewhat, but was still massively shorter than what it was. The stoic Fried staggered as an enormous palm slapped his shoulder.

"Men are men, that is all!" Elfman declared loudly. Fried blushed and looked away again as Bixlow laughed.

"Oi, what about Laxus?" Evergreen demanded again.

"He left us a while back," Bixlow surmised. "He said that there was something that he wanted to do by himself. Fried took it pretty hard."

"I-I did not!" Fried cried, his blush turning into a deep crimson.

"Did too."

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Stop it!" Evergreen barked, silencing them. "Where did he go?"

**===][===**

Wendy was panicking. Mest had killed the knight, Kain, but in return had suffered a grievous wound. Blood poured from his chest as the small slayer tried to staunch the flow with her magic.

"Thank you, sky goddess, but it is enough for me to die here," Mest croaked.

"It's not alright with me!" Wendy stated shortly, trying not to cry.

"Let me tell you…guh…my real name is Doranbolt. I am from the magical council."

"So, you are a rune knight after all," Wendy stated distractedly, trying to focus. "You said that you were here to meet someone. Who?"

"Him."

Wendy stopped as a shadow fell over her. She looked up fearfully into the eyes of a man she did not know. He was enormous, terrifying. She screamed.

**===][===**

About a week had passed. Gajeel, Natsu, Gray and Elfman had all journeyed to Tenrou. It was a pretty village, pushing towards the size of a fully fledged city. Now, they and their wives occupied the entire main room of a tavern, having paid well in gold and reputation.

"Wendy still hasn't arrived," Levy said, sounding worried.

"Why was she even out here?" Gajeel growled. "I don't remember who her partner was!"

"Were you even listening to my story?" Fried barked, annoyed at the distraction. He'd just finished telling them that Laxus had gone to see Purehito – Master Hades himself.

"Why does he want to go there?" Natsu said angrily. "Is that asshole after more power? The power of Hades and Grimoire Heart? Is he looking for information to become king?"

"No! Laxus would not do that!" Fried asserted.

"Psh, Laxus tried to take over our whole kingdom. He'd do anything," Gray replied icily. In a corner, he had Ultear and Meredy tied up. They regarded the group with nothing but cold contempt.

"Fried is a man. I believe him," Elfman said simply.

"That's not an answer to every problem!" Lucy shouted.

"Nonetheless, Laxus is a better man than that. Take it from a woman," Evergreen said.

"This is getting us nowhere," Fried said, holding up his hands. "We must decide on a course of action. The main problem is we don't know Grimoire Heart's location. Laxus was simply going by legend. They said that the tower belonging to Hades was in Hell Valley."

"Well, it's such a pretty name," Levy said wryly.

"We should wait for Wendy," Juvia said.

"I wanna go punch Hades in the face, but I agree," Gajeel said. "If she doesn't show up in a day or two, we'll have to go looking for her."

There was a terrific sound, like a thunderclap. They looked at the ceiling as rain hammered against the roof. Fried smiled, thinking that the thunderstorm sounded like Laxus was taking care of business after all.

The door opened.

Fairy knights began to start and panic they recognized the black armour of the Grimoire Knights.

"Asuma!" Ultear cried. The knight, so identified as Asuma raised a hand, rings of runes glowing amber along his vambrace.

"Bleve!" The whole world seemed to turn into flames. Levy realised that Gajeel was over her, having shielded her with his bulk, but none of the knights had their armour on. Why would they? They were in a safe place. As she regained her senses, she could see that half of the inn had ceased to exist and the brawl continued into the rain-driven streets.

"Bleve!" Fried went down, shouting in pain.

A fist cracked into Natsu's jaw, before a violent elbow cracked into his sternum and drove him into the floor.

"Bleve!" It was Bixlow's turn to go down.

"Bleve!" Gray and Juvia together.

"Bleve!" Elfman shielded Evergreen as best he could.

There was a violent snap as Asuma broke Bixlow's arm and kicked him away.

"Bleve!" Lucy and Levy were caught in the shared blast. Only Gajeel was left, but a series of powerful blows from those mailed arms hit his jaw and chest. He only just managed to avoid broken bones before he slammed into the dirt.

"You might all be injured, but this was pathetic. To think that you beat my knights sickens me." He pulled his helm away to reveal a tan face with serious features. Those stony eyes fell on Ultear and Meredy, and their hearts froze in fear.

"N-no," Gray gasped, "They're prisoners, don't kill them!"

"He's just too strong!" Natsu shouted, appalled. Who in the kingdom could stand against him? Maybe Erza, but she was leagues away, as were Gildartz and Mira. They were on their own. And they were helpless.

"I shall kill you all. Then I will kill these failures. Then Magnolia will fall. The last to die shall be King Dreyar, dragged from his throne and killed by these very hands."

Thunder cracked, and Asuma stagger backwards, reeling as a giant of a man appeared before him.

"Who are-?"

"I may be a violent, egotistic bastard, but if someone hurts my kinsmen and threatens my family, it's okay if I get angry, right?"

Said Laxus.


	32. Reforged Lightning

"Well," Asuma smirked, recovering from the shock of Laxus appearing out of nowhere. "You may be royalty, but you have no armour and no blade. If you can't use magic, how do you expect to stand against a knight of my calibre?"

Asuma's smirk vanished as a fist took him full in the face and he was sent crashing through hut after hut as he was engulfed by lightning. As he staggered to his feet from where he'd fallen, Laxus was striding through the holes he'd just made in the walls.

"Gramps always wanted me to keep quiet on it, but the simple truth is that I really am special. I am a full mage; I have no need for petty baubles to show my might."

"I'll bear that in mind. Bleve!" Asuma extended his arms and the area where Laxus had been standing disappeared into an explosion. Travelling as a bolt of lightning, Laxus emerged before Asuma and smashed him into the ground. He stooped to grab a vambrace and hurled Asuma upwards into a storm cloud wracked sky.

"How unfortunate to fight me during a thunderstorm." Laxus raised a hand to the sky. The storm clouds responded, a titanic bolt of lightning descended towards him, shaped like a howling tiger. It struck Asuma on the way down, burning away his skin and frying his brain. Laxus spoke to the corpse as it tumbled from the sky. "I can't blame you for underestimating Fairy Tail. I've made that mistake too."

**===][===**

It was certainly now a tense situation.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you," Natsu growled.

"I never intended any harm upon your order," Doranbalt replied, propped up against a table.

"You infiltrated our kingdom!" Natsu, bellowed, kneeling down to get his face up close. "How on Earth can we trust a single goddamn thing that you have to say?"

"The rune knights had information that Laxus had turned to Grimoire Heart," Doranbalt said, stating facts in response to Natsu's anger. "If a man of that level of power joined the dark knights, it would be bad for everyone. So, we infiltrated your kingdom to find out as much information on the young prince as possible. We divined a time and place to confront him, and I took it."

"Divined?" Lucy asked.

"The Rune Knights have access to great many resources," Fried spat. "They have entire teams of scryers and prognosticators to try to see future events, to help prevent crimes or atrocities."

"If you laid a hand on Wendy," Gajeel growled, clenching a fist so tightly that there was an audible cracking sound. "Not to mention that you lead her into a dangerous battle."

"He didn't hurt me!" Wendy shouted, trying to work over Bixlow's broken arm. "I trust mister Doranbolt! He never planned for us to be attacked, it wasn't his fault!"

"Shut yer yaps," Laxus said insouciantly. He saw a dozen heads turn to him, some like Natsu about to state that he no longer had any authority suddenly quieten under his baleful glare. "That asshole wasn't wrong to be worried. Grimoire Heart had been planning attacks on us. I went to their hideout to find out as much as I could. Here's what I learned; Hades is invincible."

"I'm sure he's strong..," Gray began.

"No. I don't mean strong. I mean invincible. Literally unkillable." Silence followed in the wake of Laxus' words. "Grimoire Heart isn't just a random name, it's a thing. The Heart is an infernal device that keeps Hades permanently young and heals any injury he suffers instantly. As long as it exists, he is invincible."

"Jeez, you made it sound complicated," Gajeel said with a lazy grin. "So we smash this damn heart then we kill Hades. No big deal."

"I'm not sure that we have the manpower," Laxus replied. "Elfman and Bixlow will have to return home with their injuries. At least they can take the captives with them." It was clear that he included Doranbolt in with Meredy and Ultear. "That only leaves Myself, Gajeel, Natsu, Fried and Gray."

"With all due respect," Natsu replied, clearly indicating none, "you've miscounted."

"Wendy, Levy, Evergreen, Lucy and Juvia. That makes ten," Gray clarified. "Five to go after the heart, five to take on Hades." Laxus clearly looked like he found the declaration that the women would be included in their numbers most troubling.

"It doesn't have to be even teams. The team going to the heart could be smaller. Though I don't doubt that it's guarded, it will be much easier going than to fight Hades."

"Small? That's Shrimp's middle name!" Gajeel declared. He felt a little surprised that no one laughed at his joke and noticed Levy pinching her nose in frustration. He belatedly realised that volunteering her for the heart mission had meant that he'd probably be going there too. He wanted to punch Hades right in the mouth! Damn his quick wit and charming sense of humour!

"Right," Laxus said slowly, restarting the conversation. "Fried and I will accompany Gajeel and his wife to the heart. Evergreen, I know you'll be angry, but I want you to go back with Elfman and Bixlow, to make sure that they are safe and help them handle the hostages. That leaves Natsu, Gray and the remaining women to take on Hades."

"You want to go to the heart?" Natsu asked, sensing a trick. Laxus grinned. In truth, he'd heard rumours of a henchman even more powerful than Hades himself guarded the heart and had no plans to forgo the chance to fight him.

**===][===**

"All men are idiots!" Evergreen huffed from her steed. She was with the small train of wounded and captured heading back to Magnolia.

"As a Man, I cannot accept that!" Elfman said. Well, he started to say it, but a glare from Evergreen made him stop abruptly.

"I tend to agree with her," Ultear said snidely. Evergreen's horse was pulling a small wagon that had herself, Meredy and Doranbolt tied up in the back. "You men are all morons."

"I must be to have ended up like this," Doranbolt moped. "I am a member of the council being trucked around like a common thief. I cannot bear the shame!"

"Men can bear any shame!" Elfman declared loudly.

"You don't really listen to yourself talk, do you?" Bixlow asked. He was spared trying to explain himself as a falcon descended from the skies, bearing a message tied to its talon. All of Magnolia's messenger birds had magical enchantments placed upon them to help them find their destination. Elfman let the bird land on his arm and took off the message clumsily in his large hands. It was a rather brief message, but his heart leapt to read it.

**Help is on the way.**

**===][===**

Laxus rode at the head of their little procession, of course. He might be the one who knew the way to Hell Valley, but he was also too prideful to be subservient to anyone. Natsu, Gray and Gajeel all seemed willing to test his limits, but their women reined them in. Eventually, they rode up to the edge of the mighty ravine, majestic in its cold beauty.

"Right, the two towers are at opposite ends of the valley. Natsu take your team that way. Fried and Gajeel come with me."

"Fried and Gajeel and Levy," Levy muttered in response, annoyed by being ignored.

"What was that?" Laxus asked.

"Nothing, your highness!" Levy squeaked, making Gajeel chuckle. They proceeded to guide their horses along the edge of the canyon. It was a long, laborious trek, and the personalities in the group weren't exactly in perfect harmony.

"So, how's it been, living like a beggar?" Gajeel taunted.

"I don't know, what's it like living with a tiny penis?" Laxus retorted lazily.

"I will have you know that I am hung like an ox! Just ask Shorty here!"

"Gajeel!" Levy protested, face flaring red, thankfully hidden from her position behind Gajeel on Lily. Fried pulled up alongside and behind, to speak to her directly.

"I'm sorry miss, but I never took the chance to apologize for my behaviour a few months ago. It was improper for a gentleman to try and force himself upon such a lovely person as yourself."

"It's in the past," Levy replied cheerily. "And it's 'Levy', not 'miss'. Now, have you worked up the confidence to tell Laxus how you feel?"

"W-what!?" Fried shouted far too loudly, going bright crimson. "I am a man! A strong, manly man! A man who likes women!"

"It took me a while to figure out," Levy said, admitting to her naivety in these things. "But I think it's great! Why shouldn't you have the same rights as anyone? Society treats women as unequal, and it makes me think that it's wrong to treat anyone badly for being who they are."

"P-please stop. It would not be reciprocated…"

"What are you talking about back there?" Laxus called from the front.

"Sausages!" Gajeel laughed crassly, making Fried flare red again and draw his horse away. Levy smacked Gajeel's back, but doubted that he even felt it through his armour.

**===][===**

At long last, they came to the end of Hell Valley, where the land flattened and tapered, allowing them access to the ravine itself. Laxus suggested they hitch their horses here, and they did so. They advanced into the cold, stony place and didn't have to travel far.

The tower was made of some kind of dull bluish stone. Its main door was halfway up its height, attached to a higher slope of the valley by a long bridge. It was the only way in and heavily guarded by Grimoire Heart's grunts and peons.

However, the design was a flaw. On the narrow bridge, Gajeel, Laxus and Fried represented an impenetrable wall. The flow of minions could not bring their numbers to bear in the tight space and the three knights pushed down, slaughtering them in droves with little magical expenditure.

Levy followed in their wake, feeling profoundly out of place. Still, if it went on like this, there'd be no trouble at all. Laxus broke down the main door and they went inside. The tower was cylindrical, with only one room on the whole floor. A man was waiting for them in that room, dressed in blue and white robes. Long black hair flowed down his back in a braided ponytail.

Gajeel startled, feeling easily the immense magical power in their opponent. "Levy please stay back."

Shocked by the use of her first name Levy complied, retreating to the doorway.

"I suppose you have come here for the heart, Prince Dreyar," the man said dispassionately.

"I have, Bluenote Stinger," Laxus replied, determined not to be swayed by his name being dropped.

"Oh? You know of me and you come here anyway? How foolish, for I am your death." Bluenote spread his hands before him, a dark purple nimbus of power playing around his fingers.

**===][===**

"Damn it!" Natsu shouted loudly as Hades stood again. They'd been fighting for almost five minutes, and Hades hadn't even deigned to fight back. He simply watched with amusement as his injuries healed and faded away, the powerful magic of Grimoire Heart constantly rejuvenating him.

The tower they were fighting in was like an identical copy of the other. Hades' room was lined with row after row of books, no doubt detailing ancient, evil and power spells and knowledge. Hades was an old man with one eye covered by a scar. A black cloak shrouded his form.

"So you are Makarov's children? I must applaud you for defeating the seven kin, but I am immortal. You cannot lay a finger on me."

"Why hasn't that damn metal freak broken the heart yet?" Gray shouted.

"Oh? You sent men to destroy the heart? I commend you for your knowledge and insight, but I'm afraid that is impossible. No one can defeat Bluenote. But since you mention it, I should stop holding back. It is time for you to die, Makarov's children."

**===][===**

"He's… so… strong…" Gajeel gasped, pressed into the stone floor by overwhelming force. In the short fight, he felt like he must have broken several bones. He was also amazed that the force pressing him down wasn't destroying the floor. Was his control as impressive as his strength?

While Fried was similarly afflicted, Laxus was capable of standing and fought Bluenote hand to hand. The draw of concentration made the gravitic pressure dwindle and Gajeel was able to stand. He looked back, but he could not see Levy. It didn't seem like her to run away, but he was glad. This was too much, he was sure. She would die if she stayed.

"Laxus!" Fried shouted, charging in to help. Bluenote battered him away in an instant, but he came back in, determined to support his liege.

"Fried, stay back!" Laxus cried. "He's too strong!" Suddenly the pair of knights were hurled backwards by an outward burst of force.

"Indeed, overwhelming force is my identity. I doubt that I can fly with this level of opponents," Bluenote sniffed haughtily.

"Ovewhelming force? I am Laxus!" Lightning slammed through the ceiling, engulfing the young prince. "I am power overwhelming! I will not yield to any man! Heavenward Houtengeki!"

A halberd of lightning shot forward, but it was crushed to the floor by Bluenote.

"Laxus, we must retreat!" Fried urged.

"No," Gajeel growled. "This guy can just hold us here. We cannot run."

"And we can't leave Natsu and the others, right Kurogane?" Laxus said.

"Now you're getting it," Gajeel confirmed.

"If your friends are fighting Master, then they will die. No other outcome is possible while the heart exists. Even if you found it, there is no way you can destroy it by physical might. You are – wait, what's that?"

There was a concussive rush of noise as something large and magical suddenly stopped working.

**===][===**

In the basement, the heart sat, a massive lacryma construct ribbed with metal inscribed with many intricate runes. Levy had pulled a dozen books from the shelves surrounding it, happily reading the arcane books to learn as much as she could about the device. Having done so in mere minutes, she began to cut the runes, one by one. Destroying them required much less knowledge than writing them.

She was rewarded by about the time she'd destroyed half the runes. The glowing red lacryma no longer produced any light, casting the room into darkness.

"There. Now maybe people will stop overlooking me."

**===][===**

"Gihi. Gihi. GIHIHIHIHI! That's my Shrimp!" Gajeel laughed uproariously, enjoying the situation immensely.

"The woman did this?" Laxus asked breathlessly. "How?"

"She was good with runesmithing," Fried remembered. "Maybe she could…"

"NO! NO NO NO!" Bluenote bellowed. "This will not stand! Black Hole!" A black sphere appeared at the centre of the room, drawing all into it. Objects flew past as the three knights desperately tried to keep their footing. "Fly! Fly!"

"I-I can't hold on!" Gajeel shouted.

"Bastard!" Laxus hissed as hall his lightning failed to his Bluenote, drawn into the black hole.

"W-we're going to die!" Fried said quietly, giving voice to the fear.

A shaft of pure white light flew in through the door and struck the orb, shattering it. Bluenote staggered backwards in surprise, looking up at the figure in the doorway. A knight in white armour, his sword still gleaming with that white light.

"Sorry I'm late," said Gildartz, "we came as soon as we got your message."


	33. The End

"Damn it all to hell," Gajeel muttered quietly as Gildartz strode past, resplendent in his shining armour. For a moment, Gajeel had felt the exultation of being spared a quick death, but he suddenly realised how useless he'd become. Gildartz and Bluenote wore power like a cloak around them, almost visible to the naked eye.

There was a clash that he couldn't even see, waves of power forcing him to tumble backwards head over heels. He heard Fried issue an angry cry as he was similarly afflicted, but Laxus grunted as he held his ground. Stone slabs from the floor shook and rattled, threatening to go whizzing in all directions.

"Gajeel!" Gajeel turned to see Levy emerge from the stairs, clearly panic stricken.

"Fly!" There was another crash of white and black magic, almost like a nuclear explosion. Levy screamed as she was hurled into the wall, helpless as a tide of stonework was hurled at her. Instead of being greeted with blinding pain, Gajeel leapt in the way and roared as his armoured bulk intercepted the masonry.

"Gajeel!" Levy cried as he coughed blood and collapsed to the floor. She ran to him, trying to help him up. He was mumbling to himself, seeming out of a rational state of mind.

"This is…"

"What?"

"This is the power of the Seneschals. I can't even compete. Was I so vain?"

Gajeel's woes were not over as another tidal wave of magic was coming their way. In a blaze of golden lightning, Laxus pounced on them and leapt away with them to rejoin Fried as he was fleeing the tower.

"My liege!"

"Damn it, just run! We'll leave this one up to the old man!" Laxus barked, frustrated by how his life had come to this point. Fleeing from the strong and rescuing weaklings!? How had he fallen so?

**===][===**

"Good, Gildartz!" Bluenote crowed, spreading his arms wide. The entire tower was flung apart by the tremendous outward gravity. Gildartz didn't budge so much as an inch. "Let us have a fight where we can fly together, into a storm wracked sky!"

"Ah? This isn't what the sky looks like. It's big and blue and inviting. We sent our younglings out under that sky on an adventure, to grow and become stronger. And you Grimoire scum stepped all over that. I cannot forgive that."

"Forgive!?" Bluenote grinned and slammed his hands together as fists. Enormous quantities of purple and black hued magic began to form there. "What need have I for forgiveness? Vanish into oblivion!"

Bluenote laughed and laughed as Gildartz was engulfed in that ebon magic. With a sweep of his arm, golden runes blazing along his alabaster armour, Gildartz ended the attack.

"Wh-what!?" Bluenote cried stepping back. Gildartz raised his sword, the blade glowing with the purest of white light. He raised the blade high above his head, the shaft of light penetrating the vast cloud barrier above. A hole opened in the grey nimbus, widening and rotating around Gildartz' overwhelming might.

"Be judged by the heavens. Obliteration!" Gildartz swept the sword down, the beam of light lancing earthwards in a great arc, shearing through the clouds and the entire valley wall – and the unfortunate mage standing before it. Bluenote was bisected cleanly in two before Gildartz' magic expanded, completely obliterating him.

**===][===**

At the other end of the valley, the tower had essentially ceased to exist. Realising the destruction of his heart, Hades had begun to fight seriously, emanating with dark magic. Natsu and Gray stood again and again under the assault. Juvia fought as valiantly as she could, but could not match their power.

Lucy and Wendy hung back, not really able to aid in such a fight. Wendy had taken opportune moments to cast healing and reinforcement magic.

"You brats really are strong," Hades noted, dusting off his cape. "Let me make you an offer; serve me and live. I need to replace the knights that you killed, after all."

"Like there's any way we'd do that!" Gray barked.

"We are Fairy Tail! We fight for each other!" Natsu shouted.

"I see. So disappointing." Hades began to summon magic to him, his hands moving through an intricate series of gestures. "Abyss Break!"

A tide of shadow expanded outwards across the ground, covering it entirely. Blobs began to rise out of the shadow, forming the shapes of bizarre demons. As the Fairy Tail knights cut them down, more and more rose from the shadows.

"They just keep coming!" Lucy shouted, snapping her whip into one.

"How can we stop them!?" Wendy cried.

The ground began to tremble. Gray shouted in frustration. "What now!? Don't we have enough to…"

"No way…," Natsu breathed.

The ground was trembling under the weight of hundreds of hooves bearing armoured riders. The entire width of the valley was filled by the entire weight of Fairy Tail's knightly order. Max, Warren, Jet, Droy, Alzack, Elfman wielding his hammer one–handed for a man did not let injuries stop him, and two hundred others. Newly inducted female knights rode too. Evergreen, Cana, Bisca, Laki, Kinana, Lisanna. At their head rode Mira, Gerard and Erza.

Erza swept her spear downwards. "Knights of Fairy Tail! Charge!"

With an angry battle cry the knights spurred their horses on. Faster and faster they charged down the incline, gathering momentum like a runaway freight train. Runic weapons began to blaze with light. For a moment, an onlooker from above might have seen the outline of the Fairy Tail crest in those lights, but then it was gone as they formed a spear tip with Erza as the head.

The demons turned to meet them, but the moment before they clashed, Gerard drew his weapon. For the briefest instant his illusions doubled the amount of knights heading towards them. Confused, demons swatted at shadows before the light of Fairy Tail slammed through them, cutting them down mercilessly.

"No! No, stop!" Hades cried as the armoured phalanx swept towards him, unstoppable in its might. "Grimoire..."

"The strongest of the ten commandments: Ravelt!"

"The sword that scrapes the sky: Matenrou!"

"Satan Soul: Sitri!"

The trio of glowing cuts appeared on Hades' chest. A moment later he was run down under metal-shod hooves and crushed into the rocky floor of the valley.

**===][===**

"It does my heart good to see you all safe and sound," Makarov declared proudly. He stood from his throne, the four exam participants and their partners standing before them. Mest was not present, for obvious reasons and neither was Wendy. All were in various states of disrepair, covering in a myriad of bandages and bruises. "All of you performed valiantly and courageously against enemies of the kingdom and prevailed. You have achieved mighty deeds."

"We couldn't beat Hades!" Natsu spat, clearly enraged. "We still have so far to go!"

"It is good for you to learn that you are not all-powerful. In the whole world, only one man can claim to be strongest. All others must learn to face the reality of the situation. There is no shame in that." Makarov adjusted his crown and turned his back to them. "However, this does cause certain problems with you quest…"

"We all beat powerful knights," Gray declared. "Surely we all deserve to be Seneschals!"

"I can't promote four people at once!" Makarov declared. "Nine would be too many!"

"Nine?" Lucy pondered. "Wouldn't it be eight?"

"Ah, well… you see…"

"You elected Laxus as a Seneschal again!?" Evergreen shrieked happily.

"That asshole!?" Natsu shouted.

"Well… he is family, and he really saved you all… it only seemed right," Makarov said with shame covering his features. "And he's super strong, so…"

"Everyone deserves a second chance!" Levy chirped.

"But about the rest of you…"

"My liege," Gajeel started, and then stopped.

"Speak, my child."

Gajeel was looking at the floor, filled with shame. "I wish to withdraw myself from the exam. I… I am too weak. It was Levy who destroyed the heart with her intellect and Gildartz and Laxus who fought those I could not. I am not yet worthy."

"Raise your head, my child." Gajeel did as he was commanded. "Those words show me that you have grown more than you could ever know. Humility is a quality befitting a great knight. Take that with you and grow. I promise you that one day, you will be ready."

"This is sweet and all," Natsu sniffed, "but this means that none of us is getting promoted, right?"

"Natsu! Speak to the king more formally!" Lucy shrilled.

"Ah? Just because I gave you a ring doesn't mean you can boss me around."

"A ring!?" Levy shouted, jumping over to Lucy to examine her hand. "Oh my… Lady Lucy Dragneel!"

"We haven't got married yet!"

"No! As a man, I wanted to announce my wedding first!" Elfman bawled.

"Don't get so cocky!" Evergreen sniped. "You don't decide when we announce it!"

"M-m-marriage!? Lord Gray, we should also…"

"NO!"

"Well, since they're all distracted," Makarov said slyly, quietly taking his leave.

**===][===**

"Isn't it great!?" Levy asked in their bedchambers that night. "Everyone's back home, safe and sound and both Lucy and Evergreen are getting married!"

"Yeah, great." Gajeel was staring out of his balcony at the night sky.

"He was right, you know."

"Who was?"

"The king. You really are strong you know. You're the best knight in this kingdom, in my opinion."

"You only say that because I give you sex," Gajeel replied with a dirty smirk.

"Don't be so shameless!" Levy huffed, smacking his arm. "But I mean it."

Gajeel sucked in a long sigh. "I don't know how you do it, Levy. I don't know where you find the strength inside of you to do the amazing things that you do. Without you, I'd have lost to Zoldeo. Without you, we wouldn't have destroyed the heart. You may have saved hundreds of lives. And despite all that, you're this little tiny thing, like a helpless baby."

"For a moment there, I thought you were being nice. You just had to end it with an insult, didn't you?" Levy looked happy though, and snuggled against her husband, reaching up to kiss him. "All my life, the world pushed down on me. I was malnourished and beaten every day of my life almost. But that taught me to never back down. Strong, weak, those are things you can't do much about, but it's actions that speak loudly. Never give up."

"You really are…" Gajeel leaned down to kiss her. "…stronger than me."

**===][===**

In all of England, the Knights of Fairy Tail were know and loved and feared. They were the strongest military force in the entire country, and it seemed like they would just keep on getting stronger. The Knight of Obliteration, Gildartz Clive. Lord and Lady Fernandez, the previous Sir Mystogan and Lady Knightwalker. The Ice Knight, Sir Fullbuster and the Flame knight, Sir Dragneel.

History is a dangerous game, for things are easily overlooked. It recorded that there was a feared knight that everyone was afraid of, and another that stood as a somewhat flawed but brave and loyal knight of the realm. Not all historians realised that the Iron Knight was but one man, and none ever recorded the reason for his change in character.

The origins of the quote have been lost to the mists of time, though it is known to have arisen before the 1960s. Perhaps it could trace its history all the way back to medieval England. For, as they say, behind every great man is an even greater woman.

**And, done! I wish to thank all of you who have taken the time to read this story. When I started it all those moons ago, I felt like I'd hit upon a great idea. It wasn't always great, and certainly had its ups and downs, much to my chagrin. This chapter in particular is bad, and I know it. But I loved writing it and I love you all for reading it. **

**But, my inspiration wanes and I don't feel that taking the story into the next arc would work very well. The characters have developed. It'd just be wasted writing. So, I bring this story to a conclusion. Fear not, for I shall keep writing. I wish to finish the Competition story in the next chapter, leaving me with Fairy High as my sole active fic.**

**Finishing this story will give me greater time for more projects. The first of which will be an M rated horror story, to practice my scary skills, and for some sexytimes. I hope you'll keep an eye out for it. For those who follow me on DA, I want to wrap up my current doujinshi with an epic beatdown and then move onto another one, more humour based.**

**I don't like to review whore as it seems pointless, but I humbly ask that if I could get more than 500 reviews (I'm at 484 at the mo) it would make me very happy indeed.**


End file.
